Tales of the Stars: Homecoming
by Sailor Staria
Summary: Tamaki is hosting an exchange student who's running from her past. Can he and the club help her to heal her emotional wound and move on or will they just add to her psychological complexes. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

Welcome friends to my epic piece. This tale when complete will encompass several series and bring them all together in what I hope will be controlled chaos. This has been in my head for years and has evolved over time. I'm finally getting around to making it happen. My character Staria is the key piece to making this work. I hope you can learn to love her and not see her as a thorn in your side. I can promise that any romantic relation ships she may forge will never compromise the final out come of any canon pairing from any series. I've tried to make her placement into the universe make sense as well.

I normal like to write in first person POV but for this propose I'm going to try and remain in third person. Mainly because I'd want to write from Staria's POV and frankly that's not fair to you since you do not know her yet.

The story starts in the Host Club universe where Tamaki and Kyoya are both just first year students and the club has just been started. So I'll leave it at that for now and leave it to you if you wish to continue. I hope you enjoy it.

Tales of the Stars

- Book 1: Homecoming

- Chapter 1

"This way miss" the chauffer lead Staria up to the house, her bags in tow. She looked up at the large mansion and bit her lower lip to keep from cursing at the vastness of it. She knew she had lucked out but not that much. She had somehow convinced her parents to allow her to study abroad for high school. Though she applied for several, the acceptance letter from Ouran Academy was too good not to take. She had some how landed a full year scholarship to the prestigious school and the chairman himself said that he would provide room and board for her. She didn't expect it to be at one of his homes.

"I might be farther out of my league than I thought." She muttered. The chauffer chuckled a little.

"Don't worry miss you're in good hands here." He opened the door for her and motioned her to enter. An elderly woman in a kimono was waiting for them along with a small army of maids.

"Welcome Miss Chiba, I hope your flight was well. We are delighted to have you staying with us. You may call me Shima, I am the care taker of this household. Should you have any questions please feel free to ask me or any of the staff. We are here to serve you as needed." She said in a very formal manner but with a soft smile.

"Oh please call me Staria, there's no need to be so formal. I don't want to be a bourdon on any one. I wasn't expecting to be staying somewhere so…luxurious..." She trailed off looking around.

Shima smiled a bit more. "On the rare occasion Ouran hosts students from other countries, unless they have a family home here, the Chairman always insists on housing them. Though I do believe you are a Japanese native, are you not?"

"Yes ma'am. I was born here but I moved to America shortly after turning four, so my Japanese is a little rusty. Please be patient with me." Staria bowed slightly in an attempt at respect, but felt a little awkward having not done it for most of her life. Shima waved her off.

"Nonsense, you are doing fine and none of this ma'am business. Let's get you settled in. You've had a long trip and you're classes begin tomorrow. Your uniforms arrived just this morning. Make sure you try one on to be sure it fits. If not Miyuki here will alter them for you." She motioned towards one of the maids who had her hair braided and draped over her shoulder. "Miyuki will you take Miss Staria to her room please." Shima turned to leave "Oh yes dinner will be served in about an hour when Master Tamaki arrives home."

Miyuki smiled at Staria. "This way, please." They headed up the stairwell and down one of the corridors. "How old are you Staria?"

"Sixteen."

"That's pretty young to be traveling abroad alone."

"I know. I had to beg my parents, but they gave in after a while. All I have to do is call home weekly and check in. I can do that."

"Yes you shouldn't worry them."

"You don't seem much older than me."

Miyuki giggled. "Thank you, but I've actually got a good ten years on you. My whole family looks young though. This will be your room. We can change the colors up if you like." She opened the door to reveal a lush room done in purples and pale gold. A canopy bed was on one wall with an antique dresser and mirror beside it. A small walk in closet was in one corner and a nice desk and book case across from it. The bay window had a cute little sitting area filled with pillows and a small plush couch facing the view of the garden.

"Oh wow. This is gorgeous." She walked around soaking it all in. On the desk was a stack of her new text books, conveniently in both Japanese and English just in case. As well as a new pack of pencils and pens. "Shima said something about a uniform?"

"Yes they're in the closet." Miyuki went into the storage space and came back out with a yellow dress that had a white collar and matching cuffs on the sleeves. "Here give it a try."

"Really? That's the uniform?" Staria said in disbelief.

"Yes." Miyuki smiled.

"It's hideous…"

"Aw just try it. You'll look cute." Miyuki sent her into the closet to change so she wouldn't feel self conscious. When she was dressed, Staria looked at herself in the mirror. It actually fit her pretty good. It just needed taken in a little, and the yellow was a descent compliment to her golden brown shoulder length hair. "I still don't like it, but…I'll make it work. I'll just pretend I'm in "Alice in Wonderland". It'd be better if it didn't have these stupid puffy shoulders."

"Go change. I'll make the changes to them and you'll be ready to go in the morning.

"Gladly, the less I have to wear this monstrosity the better. So much for hoping for a cute sailor suite."

"This isn't elementary school, Staria. You may be a freshman, but it's still high school."

"Isn't it exciting Kyoya!" Tamaki gushed. "We've only had the club open for a month and already we're a success! Though it'll be easier next year when the twins are in the same building and won't have to commute here."

"Are you still going on?" the raven haired boy pushed his glasses up as he typed at his laptop. "Don't you have to go home early today?"

"Oh yes! Our exchange student is arriving. I can't wait to show her around. She's been living in the United States since she was four but she's really Japanese, so can she still be considered an exchange student?"

"I don't see why not she hasn't lived here in over ten years. You should bring her by the club. She might become a client." Kyoya mused thinking of profits.

"Great idea! It'll be a great way for her to make friends!" Tamaki beamed at the thought of helping the new girl fit in with their fellow class mates.

"Don't overdo it Tamaki. She is just a normal girl, who managed to obtain the school's scholarship. Her family isn't well off like all of ours are. She's going to be quite the fish out of water. It might be interesting to watch."

"Kyoya, I don't want to hear that. She will be treated as a princess just like the rest of the girls. I will accept nothing less."

"As expected. Go home Tamaki, I'll finish up the paper work." Kyoya brushed him off, sending him on his way, but made a note to do a little extra research on their newest possible client.

Staria flopped down on her new bed sprawling out for a moment. She had got her cloths put away and started to make the space her own. It'd be a few days before the rest of her things showed up but she'd need the weekend to fully get moved in. She was still a bit overwhelmed with the size of the house, but she was warming up to the idea of that life style.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Just a second." She called and went to the door. She opened it to find a handsome boy with blond hair bowing before her. He looked up showing violet eyes peering through his long bangs and smiled at her.

"Welcome to my home Princess." He greeted taking her hand and kissing it as he stood back up. "I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Is this guy for real?' Staria couldn't help but think. "So you're Tamaki? Nice to meet you." She took her hand away, but slowly so not to insult him. "Are you related to the Chairman?"

"Of coarse," he chuckled, "he's my father. He's told me a lot about you already, well at least what your enrollment letter had. I'd love to learn more though, but first you must be hungry. Shima said dinner is just about ready. If I may escort you?" he offered his arm to her. Staria couldn't help by smile a little and think the act was cute.

"It's Staria, and I'd be glad to join you for dinner. The food on the plane was not that great." Tamaki laughed and lead her to the dining room.

After dinner Tamaki insisted on giving Staria a tour of the house and grounds.

"And this is the garden. There's a little pavilion just ahead." Tamaki directed. "Though it might have been better to do this tour in the day when the flowers were actually out."

"It's ok I still have a nice view of the stars." Staria said looking up at her name sakes. "Mind if we stop for a bit I'm getting tired."

"Sure, I'm sorry I forgot you've had a long day. We can take a seat here." He lead her to a small fountain and perched on the edge motioning for her to sit next to him.

"I don't want to be rude but can I ask you a question?" Staria asked looking at him.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Doesn't all this" she motioned around to the large piece of land and house, "feel overwhelming to you?"

"It did at first, but I've been here for a year now so it's not that bad. I'm sure the main house is larger any way, but I don't really know. I've never been there." Tamaki said matter-o-factly.

"You don't live with your family?" She was a bit confused, but figured there was a reason.

Tamaki shook his head. "Father wants me too, but my grandma doesn't like me. It can't be helped I guess, I mean since I'm illegitimate." He gave a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Mother and father had an affair while he was on a business trip in France. He wasn't happy with his arranged marriage and he fell in love with mother almost instantly. He later divorced his wife and made a point to visit as often as he could. It drove my grandmother nuts seeing him behave that way, but with no heir to the Suoh family she started to make a few deals with him and my mother. I could come here and have a chance at being my father's successor but in return I'm not allowed any contact with my mother."

"That's terrible! How could she do a thing like that? Can't your father do anything about it?"

"Not really, or at least he doesn't act like there is. But it's ok. You see mother was very sick, and the other part of the deal was that she would be given enough money to be taken care of. As long as I know she's being taken care of I can do this. Though, I do miss her a great deal."

"Well damn. I just made you spill your guts to me and I've only known you for a few hours. I'm sorry that was really rude of me to pry."

"It's alright. It's not really a secret, everyone knows about it. It's just not spoken of a lot. I'm fine with my heritage and my friends accept me for who I am. That's what matters." Tamaki stood up and stretched. "Shall we head back to the house?"

"Yeah probably, I guess you and I have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both only half Japanese. My mother was American."

"Was? As in she's passed away. So when you said parents before you meant you have a stepmother?"

"No... well you shared with me so it's only fair I do the same. I'm adopted. Chiba is my birth family's name but they died when I was pretty little, around three or four. I've been Staria Wolf for years, but I used my Chiba name to help get me into a school over here. I don't know much about the accident, just that is was a car crash. I never really asked since my parents have been really good to me, and from what they said I don't have any other family any ways." Staria rubbed her arms feeling a slight chill as she spoke.

"Aren't you curious though? I don't mean details, that's a bit morbid, but while you're here we could maybe find out where they're buried at least." He held the door open for her. "Maybe see if you don't have some living relatives after all. Family's important."

"I'll think about it. I don't know if I want to open that can of worms just yet. Let me get through my first day of high school first." Staria smiled at the last part. "You gonna show me around tomorrow or do I get stuck with the typical school tour guide?"

"Of coarse! I already told Kyoya to plan on it." Takmaki chirped, the heavier moments before lost to him for the moment. "He showed me around last year so it's only natural he join us. You'll meet the rest of the club too. Oh it'll be so much fun!"

"Club?"

"Oh no, no, no. No hints you'll just have to wait and see princess." He winked and waved a finger in her face as he spoke. "Now off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

end chapter 1

It's a start. I'd love to hear what you think. To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Off to a somewhat slow start I know, but I'm working my way in slowly. I know I usually like long chapters when I'm reading but not everyone feels the same. I hope I have a good balance as far as length is concerned.

Tales of the Stars:

Book 1: Homecoming

- Chapter 2

"Wow. That's a lot of….pink." Staria stared at the school from the car window. "I'm starting to feel a little less stupid in this dress. It fits the rest of the school's look so far."

"Now really, you look beautiful princess. You're just nervous with being at a new place. I'll make sure you feel right at home though. Leave everything to me."

"I'm not so sure that's the best idea." Staria giggled a bit. "Do you always act like this?"

"What do you mean act? These are my natural charms dear lady." He posed as dramatically as the car would allow. Staria just smiled at the strange but amusing boy before her and shook her head.

"Alright if you want to play prince I won't stop you, but don't get upset if I pretend I don't know you when it gets out of hand." Tamaki pouted at the last part.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki waved at his best friend as he ran after him, dragging the smaller new girl behind him the whole time. "Kyoya! Wait up!" The raven haired boy finally stopped, knowing that if he didn't the blond would just get louder.

"Good morning Tamaki. New client?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up looking Staria over. She seemed to be a little shorter than the twins, maybe five foot five give or take an inch. Shoulder length blond-brown hair that probably looked more gold in sunlight. As they got closer he could see her eyes were blue but not quite what shade.

"Kyoya meet Miss Staria Chiba." Tamaki introduced.

"Hi." Staria said somewhat shyly as she pulled her arm away from Tamaki and rubbed her now sore shoulder. "It's nice to meet you." She wondered what he meant by client though.

"Indeed. I'm Kyoya Ohtori, if this fellow here causes you any more aches let me know. My family runs most of the medical facilities around, we can have you referred."

"Um thanks. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine though." She couldn't help but think that was kind of a jerky way of offering help. Though she also couldn't help but think this new guy before her was really good looking, not to mention from a well to do family. Though at Ouran, that was everyone, pretty much. I am gonna be such an outcast' she thought.

The two boys proceeded to show her around the campus and then they all headed to class. Staria wasn't surprised to see that those two had seats together. They were a bit of an odd match but she could see how it worked. They helped balance each other. Good friends did that for each other. She, on the other hand, had been placed on the opposite side of the room nowhere near them. Though she was seated far enough back, to have nice view of the whole class room. The class had welcomed her as expected, but she still didn't think she was going to fit in well. Everyone there was being groomed to take over their family empires. She just wanted an escape from her own worries and scars back home. Plus with the way the classes were going she was going to have to work her butt off to keep her grades up. She was smart enough mind you, but she didn't always have the drive and up until now her classes had been in English not Japanese.

What have I gotten myself into?" She thought, as she glanced over towards Tamaki and Kyoya. I'm way out of my league here. Maybe I can still transfer to a normal high school somewhere here. But then I'll need somewhere to stay. I don't want to mooch of the Suoh family if I'm not even attending their school.'

"Tamaki, has Staria told you much about herself yet?" Kyoya asked as he went over the day's guest list one last time.

"A little, she told me about being adopted." The host king was setting out tea cups as the twins arranged the last of the fresh flowers.

"And did she tell you why she was adopted?" Kyoya pried a little with a slight grin.

"Her family died in an accident. Tragic isn't it." He paused long enough to feel bad again. "Why do you ask?"

"I was doing a little research on our new classmate and found the news paper article. Seems our normal little exchange student isn't necessarily so normal. Before their demise the Chiba family had a lot of stock holdings in several electronic companies as well as botanical research facilities. They had trust funds set up for their children but they don't mature until they turn eighteen. You're little Cinderella has blue blood after all, she just doesn't know it."

"And we're not going to tell her unless she asks." Tamaki said only half listening, completely missing the hints that Staria wasn't an only child . "She said she's not interested in her birth family right now. I think that's a shame but it's her choice."

"Until convinced other wise." Hikaru piped up tired of just listening in.

"Yeah, but that's why the boss doesn't want to tell her." Kaoru continued. "If she only get's interested for the money, she's not really caring about her past. Right?"

"Exactly! Though she doesn't seem like that type to me. I just want her interest to be from the heart not provoked through material means. So not a word. Got it?"

"Sure boss." Kaoru nodded.

"I guess." Hikaru added. "but that's less fun you know."

"I'm sure you two will find plenty of ways to have fun." Kyoya quipped. "You always do. Are Hunny and Mori done with practice yet? It's a bit late even for them."

As if on cue Hunny bounded into the room usa-chan in tow. "Sorry everybody, things ran a little behind today. But we're here now!"

"No problem Hunny-sempai. Mori-sempai. The ladies will be here soon, so let's finish our preparations." Tamaki took command and started shouting out orders to make everything perfect.

After a meeting with her teachers, that took much longer than Staria had hoped, she got to call it a day. Well she would have, except Tamaki insisted she meet him in music room three for a "Host Club welcome", whatever that meant. She didn't even know what a host club was. It took her about half an hour just to find the room.

I hope I'm not too late. I don't want him to be mad at me and think I cut out on him.' Staria though as she reached for the door and slowly opened it. Faint music caught her ears and the smell of cakes and sweets drew her in. A rather lush, but still somehow cozy, looking café type atmosphere was set up. Little tables or small groups of couches and chairs were littered with girls. Extravagant flower arrangements were on every table as well as lager vases on the floor here and there. As the door clicked behind her Tamaki appeared in front of her with a rose.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club Princess. We have a special table all prepared for you. This way." He lead her to little window table where she could see the courtyard below or look into the room and see pretty much everything going on. Tamaki pulled a chair out, and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you." Staria sat down still a bit confused. "What is all this Tamaki?"

"Why our little club. Ouran's most handsome young men entertaining the wealthiest girls with nothing better to do. What better way to spend our time than making you ladies happy."

"Are you serious?" She tried not to laugh. "That's so cheesy."

"Oh, not at all. Every girl has her ideal companion. We just make it happen. Take a look around won't you. Each of us has our specialties. Kyoya's the 'cool' type, so he does not host often. He mainly manages and checks to make sure the ladies are happy and we don't spend too much time with just one customer." Staria noticed that Kyoya was doing more observing then chatting but girls were still swooning over him.

Tamaki point to another corner. "There you have our second year students at work. Mori-sempai is our strong silent' type and Hunny-sempai is our 'boy lolita' type. They play well off each other, with Mori taking care of Hunny. The girls love it. Those two are cousins so it's only natural they've grown up together with that kind of friendship any ways."

"That kid's our senior? He looks like he's eight." Staria was baffled by Hunny though had to admit he was kind of adorable.

"As I said lolita type. Girls that have a thing for younger boys flock to Hunny."

"So you have some fan girls on your hands here."

"Yes, though the Twins carry most of them with their brotherly love' play." As if on cue the twins started fawning over one another in front of their group. The girls squealed with excitement at the forbidden scene before them. "They're still in middle school though so we have to work around their schedules a bit."

"You know I'm not even gonna go there. You boys are pretty twisted." Staria turned back to Tamaki. "So what does that make your role in this little game?"

"Oh you can't tell?" Tamaki moved as he asked so that he was lower than her and did his patented 'look up at her from a lower spot' move as he took her hand. "I'm the princely character of this host club. Or host king, if you will, my dear princess. I am here to fulfill the dreams of your heart as they peak through your sparkling beautiful eyes." as he moved in even closer Staria couldn't take it any more and moved her free hand up over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Tamaki stopped as she broke into giggles. Puzzled by her actions a bit. He had a ninety percent success rate with the ladies. This was rare.

"Are you for real? Tamamki that's so corny. They really buy this crap?" Straia calmed down and made sure to keep her voice low so only Tamaki would hear it. She thought it was silly but she wasn't about to ruin the other girls' good time. "I mean it's cute, but it's right out of romance novel."

" Well. Alright. I see you're more on the cynical side of romance, but that's fine. You can't win them all." Tamaki stood up to go.

"I'm not cynical. I enjoy a sappy romance here and there, but not these kind of games that will just lead to built up expectations and disappointment. There's enough heart ache in the world without adding play romance games to it." She stood up as well. "I'll be in the courtyard when you're ready to go home. Have fun with your princesses."

As she made her way to the door Kyoya stopped her. "Has our little game offended you Miss Chiba?"

"I wouldn't call it being offended, but I'm not a fan. It's not nice to toy with people's hearts."

"The girls know there's no promises in this game. Most of them aren't serious at all. True a few truly do love the host they choose, but they also know nothing will come of it. In our world it's rare to get to choose your partner. Our families do that to better business ties and grow larger. You may find it hard to believe but a large number of our clients are already engaged. This is just a way for them to enjoy themselves without scandal." Staria kept quiet, feeling like she'd just been scolded like a child who was peeking in on grown up affairs.

"Rich people aren't the only ones forced to grow up fast. Good bye Kyoya." She left feeling worse than before.

"You bombed didn't you boss." Kaoru picked as they started cleaning up from the day's session.

"She didn't even want to meet any of us." Hunny pouted.

"I'm sorry everyone, I don't think she's ready to make friends yet." Tamaki said a bit dejectedly.

"No you probably just freaked her out." Hikaru poked at him.

"Not true Hikaru, well not entirely." Kyoya explained. "Staria sees our little club as a cruel game. Toying with young girls' hearts."

"Well we kinda are." The twins said as one.

"That's NOT what this club is about!" Tamaki scolded them. "You understand don't you Kyoya?"

"Yes and I explained it to her as she was leaving. Her reaction though was still a bit harsh." he added as he worked on the day's paper work. "She's probably never had a relationship and is jealous." He paused. "Or she's been hurt and still hasn't gotten over it."

"You should go easy on her." Mori said in one of his moments of insight.

"Takashi's right, Tama-chan. She just moved, is in a new country, and hasn't had time to make friends yet. I'd say that's a lot. Oh! Take her some cake! Cake makes everything better." The small blond grinned at his idea.

"I'll take some home with us." Tamaki looked down at the courtyard as he spoke. "I mean it couldn't hurt."

Staria was getting bored. It had been almost an hour since she left the music room, and she was too flustered to even draw in the sketch book she had brought out with her. She hated that she was getting worked up over something so trivial, but in her heart it wasn't trivial at all.

She knew too well the pains of loving someone you could never have. She couldn't imagine someone putting themselves in that position on purpose. Ouran was feeling even more like a bad fit. I really need an outlet if I'm gonna stay here.' she thought looking up at the trees. She decided she'd need to go exploring on her own later to try and find a safe haven away from the rich life style that was going to eat her soul.

The sound of foot steps brought her out of her thoughts. Tamaki was walking towards her, holding his school bag behind his shoulder. She decided in that moment to let everything drop for now. It would make things easier.

"Done for the day?" she asked with a smile that to her surprise wasn't forced.

"Yeah the other's said they'd clean up so I didn't keep you waiting. I'm sorry about all that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Let's just chuck it up different worlds for now. I said some mean things and I'm sorry too. Can we just call it a day and go home?"

"As you wish." He smiled and picked up her bag. "Our car should be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty, I know in the description this is listed as a Host Club/Sailor Moon fic. But that is only the beginning. The epic I have planed will tie together many universes in a manner that I hope makes sense to someone other than myself. In this chapter I'll be making references to a couple more series that will play larger rolls in later books. Yes I have destroyed and merged any and all time lines but this is an alternate universe so it's all good. Besides Sailor Pluto will get even with me later for it, or rather take it out on Staria. I once again ask you to please be open minded with Staria. She may get crushes or have short term relationships with various characters but in the long run she will never break any canon coupling from the original series._

* * *

**Tales of the Stars**

**-Book 1: Homecoming**

**-Chapter 3**

* * *

Arriving home Staria was glad to find the boxes, holding the rest of her things, waiting in her room. After changing cloths she set out to get things in order. She hadn't got far when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called not looking up from a box of art supplies. Tamaki peeked his head in the door.

"Would you like a hand?" he asked with a smile.

"I can handle it, but you're welcome to stay and keep me company if you want."

Tamaki welcomed the invitation and entered the room, leaving the door open behind him. He walked around the room a bit seeing how she was making it into her own space. He smiled at the large stuffed teddy bear taking center stage amongst the pillows on her bed. It's fluff was worn down from obvious years of love and the nose was little ripped up with teeth marks, probably from a pet getting a hold of the toy at one point. He picked it up carefully and turned back to Staria.

"Who's this fellow?" he asked warmly.

"Huh? Oh that's Big Bear. I've had him since I can't remember." She smiled back. "He goes every where with me. He's been on every family trip, every sleep over, even over night school trips. I don't think I'll ever out grow him."

"Mine's not nearly as big but I have my own stuffed bear. Father gave him to me when I was very young and I made sure to bring him with me from France. Honey-sempai has a thing for stuffed toys too. That pink bunny, you may have noticed he carries, was made by his grandmother."

Staria stopped rummaging for a moment and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I was so rude today. I didn't give your friends much of a chance. I'd like to apologize to them for the way I acted at your club. I hope I didn't upset any of the girls either."

"Don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge. How about I introduce you to them privately? We have a planning meeting tomorrow after classes. You could join us and get to know them without all the customers around."

"Alright, I'd like that." Her mind a bit more at ease, Staria turned back to the box she was working on. Tamaki put Big Bear back in his place and took a seat on the floor next to the busy girl.

"Oh is that a photo album?" He picked up a small book full of plastic leaflets. "May I look?"

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." She started taking various containers of art supplies and organizing them on her desk. Each section had a cute divider page with a theme label. She had photos from trips and outings, holidays, school and towards the back a bunch with friends. One picture caught his attention in that last section. Staria looked only a couple years younger and was having her hair messed up playfully by a boy with messy bright red hair. Both had that smile you only get when you're laughing whole heartedly.

"Who's this?" Tamaki asked pointing to the photo. Staria paused for a second looking at it then sat down beside him.

"That's Gene. I've known him since I was ten. At that time my family had moved to a new city and I was having trouble making friends. It's more like everyone was more interested in making fun of the new clumsy girl, who'd rather draw than play. Gene was a year older than all of us. He stood up for me one day when they were being extremely mean. Chasing them off and telling them if they messed with me any more they'd have him to deal with. He was my best friend from that day on." She sounded sad as she told her story, but the memory had turned her lips into a small smile.

"If you miss him you could always call you know?"

Staria shook her head. "No it's not that easy. Gene's dad works for a distribution shipping company. You know the colony expansions they've been building in space for the past decade?"

"A little, but not really. Kyoya's talked about them some but mostly about the medical research his family is funding on a couple of them."

"Well his dad's a pilot for their supply ships, and on his last set of orders he got the ok to take Gene along with him. He's not on our world any more."

Something told Tamaki that she wasn't sharing the whole story and he pried any ways.

"You have a crush on your friend don't you?" He tapped her lightly on the nose as he asked. She turned bright pink and turned away.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Did you tell him at all before he left?" Tamaki kept questioning her, but being gentle about it. After a minute or two of silence he moved so he could see her face again. She was biting her lower lip and fighting the tears that were brimming her eyes. He instinctively hugged her, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry Staria. I didn't want to make you cry."

"I never got to tell him." she spoke quietly.

"You still can when he get's back." Tamaki whispered optimistically to her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face silently and pain screaming out through her eyes.

"No I can't. I never will. Not now." She paused and tried to compose herself. "That trip was two years ago." She pushed away from Tamaki even though she knew he only wanted to comfort her. "Pirates attacked their ship, took their supplies and left the crew to die. No survivors were found. I tried my best to cope when we found out, but everything back home reminds me of him. That's why for the last year I did everything I could to get away from there. My parents have been nothing but supportive. I know that's the only reason they agreed to all of this." She closed the album not able to look at it any more. The blond host was quiet for a second. He'd never meant to expose open wounds.

"I am sorry to have brought up such painful memories Staria, but you know sharing your pain is the first step to over coming it. First crushes are hard enough to get over as it is, let alone in the situation you've been handed. I do want you to know you can come to me with anything. I'm your friend too, and I'm honored you'd share this with me. I understand this is why you acted as you did at the club, and I won't make you go back unless you want to."

"No, I still want to make things up to your friends." she wiped the last of her tears away. "Besides you're right. I can't just keep running from it. I need to deal with it, but it won't happen over night."

"As I said you can count on me. If you need a shoulder to cry on just say the word."

Staria smiled a little, "Ok enough. If you keep showing me sympathy I really will break down. You want to help? Put those books in bookcase for me."

Tamaki let the matter slide and helped her for the rest of the evening getting the last of her things in order.

* * *

"Why's Tama-chan so late today?" Honey asked as he ate his third piece of short cake.

"He said something about helping Staria find the art club today. Though I doubt she'll like it seeing that they focus more on collecting, appraising, and managing rather than making art." Kyoya answered while looking over their budget for the next month. "She's quite the fish out of water thus far."

"But that makes things interesting." Hikaru looked up from his video game. "Besides you know the boss will try again to get her to come to the club again."

"Yeah it's not in his nature to give up once he's put his mind to something." Kaoru pointed out.

"Kyo-chan it doesn't sound like you're giving her much of a chance." Honey guessed.

"Well I've only really ever heard her complain and act scared so far. She hasn't given me a reason to care one way or another." It was true, but all the mystery in her past did make him interested a little. He wanted to know how she'd react to it all, but their king had already blocked that path. Things might change though if she were to become interested in her past. As he pondered this the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I have a guest though. Miss Staria Chiba will be joining us today." Tamaki stepped aside and let the girl enter the room with him.

Straia bowed to the boys right away. "I'm really very sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I hope you all can forgive me for overreacting."

"We knew you'd be back." The twins said in unison, a matching smirk on their faces.

"No harm done Star-chan." Honey beamed. "Come sit by me and have some cake! It's really good. We've got strawberry shortcake and turtle cheese cake today."

"I do enjoy a good cheese cake." Staria took the open seat next to her upperclassmen. Mori placed a plate of the desired treat in front of her. "Thank you Mori-Sempai." she said with a smile. He stoic boy nodded, his version of 'your welcome' at the moment.

As she ate her cake the boys started their meeting. They brainstormed snacks, types of tea and themes for various up coming occasions.

"Final preparations are in place for the customer appreciation ball next weekend. We've been given permission to use the main salon and decorations should arrive at the beginning of the week. Hikaru, Kaoru we'll be counting on you to finalize the flower arrangements the night before. Kyoya you have extra security lined up for us correct?" Tamaki was being very thorough with the details of their first major party.

"Yes, I've arranged for a few of my family's special police force to be on hand to keep uninvited guests out. Everything's been paid for, food, music and decorations. So all that will be left is set up."

"Excellent. Then all that's left is to have the ladies in attendance fill out their dance requests in the days leading up to the ball. Kyoya's set up a points system, so the young ladies with the most points get their daces first and so on."

"Man boss you know this is going to be crazy trying to juggle that many girls at once." Hikaru complained.

"Nonsense. Our guests are always well behaved and I guarantee the ball will be no exception."

"Besides, if they do act out they'll be banded from the host club. We are not here to pamper the ill-tempered." Kyoya added.

Staria chewed on her fork, having finished her cake, surprised at how serious the group was. She figured they would be full of themselves with the acts she'd seen the day before. Kyoya caught her staring, "Something bothering you Miss Chiba?"

"Oh!" she put the fork down quickly. "No, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't expect things to be so serious after what I saw before. I'm impressed that's all. You guys really have your stuff together."

"Kyoya's management skills are impeccable." Tamaki praised. "I couldn't have a better vice president. Oh! Staria you should come attend our event! It's going to be so much fun."

"Thanks but I'm gonna have to pass. I don't own any formal wear and frankly I don't know the first thing about ballroom dancing." She used the flaws as an excuse but the host king could see right through her. He knew she wanted to go.

"Don't be silly. You and I will go shopping this weekend for a dress and I'm sure we could find the time to show you how to waltz if nothing else."

"I couldn't impose really, I mean your family's already doing so much for me…."

"If money's an issue we might be able to work something out for you." Kaoru offered. Staria looked at the twin slightly worried with what they might have up their sleeve.

"You see our mother's been looking for a new…..test subject, so to speak." Hikaru picked up.

"If you let her dress you up in her designs for an afternoon she would probably let you borrow one for the event." Kaoru finished.

"You're mom's a fashion designer?" Staria asked. The twins just nodded. "That's amazing. I mean I'm far from being model material but heck it'd just be fun to meet a real designer. She'd be ok with just some random girl showing up?"

"We'd give her a heads up naturally." Hikaru smirked.

"I can't help but think I'm gonna owe you two something for this." Staria eyed them up carefully.

"You have to play with us for the rest of the day you're over at our place." the twins said in unison.

"Alright. Let me know when and where." Staria was making the deal when Tamaki intervened.

"No, no, no! You don't know what these two are capable of. We'll get you a dress don't worry about the cost. Considered it a welcoming gift."

"Tamaki it's fine. It's just a day of dress up. What could they possibly do?" She asked, not seeing the harm in spending the day with the younger boys.

"More than you think. These two are quite the mischief makers." He warned her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides aren't you the one who told me to give your friends a chance?" She smiled and did an 'I'm acting cute' shrug while tilting her head to the side. The twins snickered knowing that Staria would win and started thinking of games to play with their new toy.

"If they start being mean you have to call me right away though." Tamaki made her pinky swear and shot the twins warning glances to behave. Naturally it made them want to make him worry more. It would be some long awaited fun within their normal routine.

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

_Series thus far in this would be epic:_

_Ouran High School Host Club_

_Sailor Moon_

_Outlaw Star_

_Gundam _


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of the Stars:

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter: 4

* * *

Yuzuha Hitachiin was in the middle of a fitting, with a new male model, when her boys popped their heads into her studio.

"Hello boys. How was school today." She asked not looking up from the hem line she was lowering.

"Same old." Hikaru said walking in.

"Mamoru these are my boys, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you." The model nodded to them trying to not move much. The twins eyed him up for a second. He was around Mori's height with a good build without being overly muscular. His black hair was cut short but his fluffy bangs fell to just above his piercing dark blue eyes.

"Boys this is Mamoru Chiba, he's going to be helping with my new show this weekend." Yuzuha made a few last adjustments and stood back to look over her work. The twins' ears perks up at hearing the name Chiba. Things might be more interesting after all.

"Nice tux mom," Kaoru complimented, "but is the cape too much?"

"Not at all, this whole show is about drama so it's prefect. Beside I think Mamoru here was made to wear tuxedos. You should wear one all the time." the red haired designer grinned.

"I don't know about that. I'm not really into drawing attention to myself for no reason." Mamoru answered. He thought his latest employer was a nice woman, but rather strange. And now her identical twins were eyeing him up like he was some kind of lab rat.

"What a shame. A cute young man like yourself should take advantage of it while you can. Catch yourself a pretty little girlfriend that way." Yuzuha pouted but teased him none the less.

"I don't really have time for that with school and work."

"Oh that's right, you're pretty much fending for yourself aren't you. It's good to see hard working youth. I know of a couple mischief makers who could lean from your example. Well let's call it a day Mamoru, go ahead and change. I'll be back with your check for your time this week." Yuzuha exited the room, but the twins stayed put.

"Can I help you two?" Mamoru asked with a slight attitude.

"Maybe." Hikaru leaned against the wall staring at him.

"We're curious." Kaoru added.

"Sorry boys but you're too young, and I don't swing that way." He was in a hurry so he started to change despite having an audience.

"Don't flatter yourself." Hikaru all but growled at him. "We want to know if Chiba's your real family name or if you're just using it for work." Mamoru paused and looked at them.

"Why?" He asked as he changed back into his street cloths.

"We know someone who has the same family name." Kaoru offered.

"And she has a rather interesting past." Hikaru baited.

Mamoru started hanging the tuxedo back up. "I don't know if Mamoru Chiba is my real name or not. I woke up in a hospital when I was six with no memory. I was told my name was Mamoru Chiba and I'd been in an accident with my parents. They were dead, I had no other family so I was going to an orphanage. I still don't remember anything so I can't give you a real answer." He turned to them looking tired. "Just cause your friend has the same last name doesn't mean we're related."

"You said it happened when you were six." Kaoru was doing math in his head. "So are you eighteen now?"

"Yes, what are you getting at." Mamoru was getting tired for this game. He'd been trying for a while to figure out who he was and these twins were just playing games with him now. It must be nice to be rich with too much time on your hands.

"Our friend said she was adopted when she was four cause she lost her parents in an accident as well. She doesn't remember much though, cause she was too little, and cause she wasn't with them when it happened." Kaoru explained trying to not sound like a complete brat for once.

"Accidents happen all the time boys." He gathered up his things and was ready to leave.

"Maybe so, but another friend was doing research on it and we decided to do a little of our own." Hikaru blocked the door.

"The only living Chiba family members are their son who's been MIA since the accident, but never proclaimed dead, and their daughter. Who happened to be staying with family friends, the night of the accident, that later adopted her." Kaoru helped his brother block the path. "So either you're really her brother, or he's dead and whoever found you decided to make you him."

"And why do you two care so much?"

He twins spoke as one, "Because it's interesting."

"You're just creepy. I hope you grow out of that soon so your mother doesn't have to worry about you." He was about to push his way through when Yuzuha appeared behind her boys.

"Are you two giving Mamoru problems?" she asked. The younger boys moved.

"Not at all." hey said and slipped aside.

"Sorry about that." She handed the older boy his money. "Be at the show by six a.m. we have a lot to go over and prep work before the show starts."

"Got it. Thank you again, this helps a lot." He said his good byes and got away from the strange family as quickly as he could without looking rude.

"Hey mom." Hikaru got his mother's attention as the older teen left.

"Yes."

"You want a new girl to play dress up with?"

"Always. Who do you have in mind?"

"Tamaki Souh's family is hosting a new student. Her name's Staria Chiba, and we thought if she played dress up with you for an afternoon she could borrow one of your dresses to wear to our club event next weekend." Kaoru offered.

"Chiba huh? That's why you were grilling poor Mamoru. Be nice to him he's had a hard life. Are they related at all? I thought he had no family."

"We were trying to figure that out." Hikaru admitted, "But he was being stubborn on it."

"Have her come over Sunday, and we'll see if there's a family resemblance at all. You have me curious now too."

* * *

As Mamoru drove home he was getting angrier. He'd tried to research his family but always came up with dead ends. How had those two brats found information. If it was true, he guessed they could have referenced the girl's adoption papers. Since her new family had been friends with her birth family then records should be accurate. But was that kind of background checking even legal? He knew he had minimal hacking skills, and if he got caught now he wouldn't be charged as a minor any more. As much as they annoyed him those twins could be holding the keys to his past. Either way he needed to know. He was going to have to call the people at the orphanage first thing in the morning. He needed all the information they had.

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *

_Ok this one was a little shorter but it seemed like a good spot to spot._


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter: 5

* * *

"It was Mrs. Peacock in the lounge with the wrench." Staria stated. Tamaki threw the case file cards down and stared at her. It was the third game in a row that she'd won. Granted she was just teaching him how to play but weren't beginners supposed to have the luck.

"Are you cheating?" He asked.

"No." She laughed. "This just happens to be my game." She started cleaning up the board figuring he was done with the mystery game for that night.

"I bet Kyoya could beat you at it."

"He probably would, but I doubt you could get him to play. Board games don't seem like his thing." Staria mused over it as she packed things away in the game's metal collectors tin.

"Actually speaking of Kyoya, he's going to help with your dance lesson after school tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to teach me to dance." Staria stopped and looked at him. She wasn't sure she wanted the Ohtori boy teaching her. He didn't seem to have a very good impression of her so far and would most likely be very demanding if she was wasting his time.

"You need music to dance, and if I'm playing the piano you still need a partner. So I asked him if he'd help after school. If he hadn't agreed I would have just asked one of the others for help."

"But he volunteered right? I mean he's not going to expect me to owe him anything is he?"

Tamaki paused for a moment, "No he shouldn't, he might tease you though and make you think that. I know he's been kind of cold to you so far, but give him a chance. He's really an incredible person once you get to know him." He couldn't help but pick, a tiny bit, after seeing her nervousness. "And who knows, maybe you'll wind up with a new crush."

"As if!" Staria threw a near by couch cushion at the blond.

"Did you just blush? You already kind of like him, don't you?" Tamaki avoided the cushion with ease and watched the girl turn redder as she got up to retreat to her room. She never responded as she went up stairs. Staria had already thought about that, and part of her nervousness was simply the embarrassment factor of having someone she thought was cute seeing her flaws. She didn't argue with the host king on his observation but she didn't have to confirm it either.

"I won't tell!" Tamaki yelled up the stairs after her. Staria shut her bedroom door and slumped against it. The next afternoon was going to be a long one.

* * *

Kyoya was finishing his homework when his cell phone started ringing. He ignored it for a ring or two then gave in an answered.

"Hey Kyoya, you have a second?" Kaoru asked from the other end of the line.

"I suppose." The twins never called anyone so he figured it might be important.

"When Hikaru and I got home today mom had a new model over for a fitting."

"And?" Kyoya wanted him to get to the point.

"His name's Chiba." Kaoru paused wait for his sempai to respond.

"I see. Did you confront him?" this was something interesting. He closed his home work and pulled up his back ground file on Staria to compare information.

"Yeah, but he was really stand offish and didn't really confirm anything. So Hikaru and I have been searching around a bit for the last couple of hours."

"Find anything useful?"

"That's why I called you, to compare notes."

"Alright, what do you have?" He opened the computer files that held the old news articles on the accident.

"Well his name's Mamoru Chiba. He's eighteen and goes to Moto-Azabu City Public High School. He said he was in an accident when he was six, lost both parents and doesn't remember any of it. All he has to go on is what the doctors told him when he woke up. He basically gave him his name, said you have no family and tossed him in an orphanage."

"Poor job on not finding the younger sister on the medical staff's part." Kyoya commented. "Then again since the car went off a cliff into a river they probably assumed she died too and got carried away by the current."

"I know really. But any way he's in mom's show this Saturday. You wanna come with us and see what dirt we can dig up?"

"You haven't given Tamaki any wind of this have you?"

"Nope, but mom's curious now too, so I think she's planning to have Chiba stop by the house this Sunday when we have Staria over for her dress up session.."

"Yeah I'll tag along on Saturday. I am rather interested to see how this plays out."

* * *

The next morning, Tamaki had a stupid grin on his face as he stared at Kyoya. The raven haired boy hadn't acknowledged him yet, typing away on his laptop.

"Stop being creepy and just tell me whatever it is that you're dying to tell me." the shadow king said without looking up.

"What I can't just be in a good mood?" Tamaki acted offended.

"The look you have is beyond you're 'good mood' look. It's that dopey grin you get when you have a secret that's eating you up and you just have to tell someone."

"Nonsense."

"Fine then stop staring at me."

"Sorry…." Tamaki pouted a bit. "You are still going to help with Star's dance lesson today right?"

"I said I would didn't I?" Kyoya shut his lap top. "She'll be able to dance by the time of the party. Even if she has no rhythm at all the waltz is manageable with a good partner."

Staria watched the two boys talk, from behind a text book, pretending to study. Tamaki had let the subject from the night before go, but he'd had the dopey grin on his face the entire ride to school. He had said he wouldn't tell Kyoya that she was getting a crush on him, but Tamaki's body language was too obvious. If he said one wrong thing she wouldn't be able to even look at Kyoya without blushing. But she couldn't think negatively either. If she was going to act normal that afternoon, she'd have to pretend like it was nothing. So she had a crush. Big deal. It happens to everyone. She just wished it wasn't her at the moment.

* * *

The day went by far to quickly for Staria's taste. She had thought about playing the sick card after lunch, but she couldn't. As much as it scared her this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Yes she might make a fool of herself, but she had just as much of a chance at making a better impression. She just had to focus on the mission at hand. Learn to dance and be herself. Easy right?

"Star you ready?" Tamaki asked picking up his bag and walking over to her desk with Kyoya.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great. I figured we'd just use the club room. There's a piano already and plenty of space to move around."

"Do you really play the piano?" she asked.

"You mean he hasn't preformed for you yet?" Kyoya seamed surprised. Staria shook her head no.

"It didn't really come up." Tamaki admitted. "but yes I play. I played a lot for my mother whenever she was sick in bed."

"Just listen to him play, you'd never know he's such an idiot." Kyoya smiled. "Shall we go?"

The threesome found themselves in music room three a little while later. Tamaki took his place at the grand piano and made sure it was in tune.

"Shall I play you something for a warm up?" He asked.

"Play Mozart's Piano Sonata Number 16. She should recognize it." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded and started playing out the familiar tune flowing along easily from the slow sections into the faster parts that required a good amount of skill.

"Wow….." Staria was impressed. "and he doesn't have any sheet music?"

"He spent hours upon hours of playing classical music for his mother. It's all in his head, or his fingers at the very least. This is something the Suoh heir excels at. Anyone who ever thinks ill of him needs only to listen to him play and they will change their minds."

"So he should play for his grandmother." Kyoya looked at Staria and smiled.

"Indeed he should, but that would require her to see him first." They listened to him finish the piece and clapped.

"Tamaki you are awesome!" Staria hopped over and gave him a hug from behind. "Why didn't you tell me you were so cool?"

Tamaki laughed, "Thank you, but we all have our talents. Now we should get started. Kyoya's you're teacher today so listen well."

"Right." Staria walked back over to her dance partner for the day. "I'm just gonna apologize in advance for stepping on your toes."

"Fair enough." Kyoya said. " Alright generally the male will lead when dancing, so your steps will mirror my own. If I step forward with my right you will step back with your left and so on. We'll go over the steps first without music to ease you in."

"Ok." Staria faced him and let him take her hands. He left a good sized gap between them knowing she'd be watching their feet for a while.

"First step back with your right foot." He stepped forward with his left to guide her. "Good now as you step back with your left you're going to step out as well, so you'd get a diagonal line if we traced your steps." He stepped forward with his right to show her. She followed, never looking up. "Alright, then glide your right foot together with your left. Now we reverse it." He stepped back getting her to follow and continued through the last part of the step. He had her do the box step a few times and didn't scold her for looking at her feet the whole time.

"Ok this isn't that bad." Staria said.

"Glad to hear it." Kyoya nodded to Tamaki to start playing. The blond host started a nice slow even melody. "Now no more looking at your feet." He raised her right hand up in his left and let go of her left hand. Staria had to focus to keep from blushing when he placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The movement did, however, force her eyes up from the floor to meet his. She noted for a second that his eyes were a rather dark shade of cool grey.

"Put your left hand on my shoulder and relax. We're just going to do the same steps to music now. Listen to the piano. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. That's you're pacing." He let her listen for a moment before starting. Staria was pleased with herself when she found the rhythm somewhat easily, but she kept wanting to look at her feet.

"Head up." Kyoya coaxed. "You should always be making some sort of eye contact with your partner. You don't have to stare but it's rude to not look at them."

"Sorry." Staria blushed a little from being scolded.

"It's alright." He smiled gently at her "you're doing fine. Just keep following my lead." With that he started adding a small turn to the steps. Staria yelped a bit at first not quite ready for it, but managing.

Tamaki smiled as he played, looking up to watch the two occasionally. Staria was obviously nervous but catching on quickly. If she wasn't Kyoya wouldn't have already started adding turns and change ups. He decided to test her a bit on his own and changed his tempo to a slightly faster pace.

As if on cue Staria shot him a look, "Now you're adding surprises too?"

"You're doing fine." Kyoya reassured her. "Like I said just relax and listen to the music. You have a natural rhythm, your body knows what to do. Just let it."

"Easier said than done." Staria laughed nervously, but smiled none the less. "How'd you learn to dance Kyoya?"

"My sister taught me when I started middle school."

"Tamaki did say you had a sister, and two older brothers right?"

"Yes, Tamaki likes to talk doesn't he." Kyoya shot his friend a 'why have you been talking about me look' and took the opportunity to field his own questions. He kept his voice low enough so Tamaki wouldn't hear the conversation. "Though he hasn't told us anything of your family situation. It's a little odd for him since he's all about family. I guess coming from his kind of home would do that to a person. Do you have any siblings Staria?"

She was caught off guard by the question, but more so that he used her first name. Up until then he'd always done the polite Japanese thing and called her 'Miss Chiba'. The sudden change in formalities threw off her rhythm, making her stumble backwards. Kyoya tried to pull her forward to correct it, but misjudged the momentum. Tamaki stopped playing and jumped to his feet, as he watched his friends tumble into a pile on the floor.

* * *

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the Stars

Book:1

Chapter 6

* * *

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and tried to sit up. An attempt to get some information ended with him on the floor and Staria on top of him. He wasn't necessarily complaining, but the fall had hurt a bit.

"Are you two alright?" Tamaki asked running over.

"Physically yes." Staria said pushing herself up off of Kyoya as carefully as she could, "My ego's pretty bruised though." She knew her face was beat red, but there was nothing she could do about it. She'd just gotten closer than she had planned, to her new crush and her senses were going a little haywire. She gladly took Tamaki's hand when he offered it to her, and fixed her dress with what little dignity she felt she had left.

"Let's take a break." Tamaki suggested, as he helped Kyoya to his feet as well. "I'll make us some tea."

"Sorry about that." Staria apologized to Kyoya as Tamaki went to the supply closet. She sat down on one of the couches. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Not really." Kyoya stretched a bit, making his spine pop.

"It sounds like your back is telling another story." she observed.

"It does that from time to time. You were doing quite well before the spill though."

"I got distracted. Guess I'm not coordinated enough to handle conversation while dancing yet." She smiled as she mocked herself. She tried not to tense up as Kyoya sat down beside her and made himself comfortable, spreading his arms out over the back of the sofa. She'd gotten a nose full of his scent when her face was buried in his chest, and now she was a bit over sensitive to it. She was pretty sure it was just his body wash she smelled, but then again it might have been a faint cologne. Either way she was fascinated with it, and that was a problem at the moment. She didn't know if she could handle being close to him any more for the day. She wasn't the type to confess to a guy first. She knew it was old fashioned but she just couldn't see herself taking the lead in that way. She needed to find a way out soon.

Kyoya leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. He did hurt still but he wasn't sure if he wanted to use the guilt card to get information out of her. He pondered for a moment why he was hesitating at it. Usually it wouldn't faze him in the least, and he'd have the information he wanted rather easily. Maybe Tamaki's good heartedness was rubbing off on him more. He never thought of himself as evil but he knew he was much more dark natured than the rest of the club members. Though the twins would be close second. He took a glance at her when he felt her fidgeting. She was obviously antsy. Embarrassment could do that to you, but the fall wasn't that big of a deal. Why was she acting that way?

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, but didn't move from his spot. She jumped, as though he scared her out of her thoughts, and looked at him.

"Um, yeah, sorry I was kinda in my own little world." she laughed nervously. "I think I'm gonna go see if Tamaki needs any help." She jumped up, a bit faster than necessary, and scampered off. She was an odd girl. Odd, but interesting none the less.

* * *

Tamaki was purposely taking his time, wanting his friends to have some time alone. Staria had really grown on him in the past few days. She was genuinely a friend and he felt that a new relationship would be good for her. She needed to get over Gene before she ended up with serious psychological and emotional damage. The trouble was Kyoya. He'd never really shown any interest in dating at all. He saw most girls as idiot husband hunters or more recently as clients. He knew his best friend would never take the initiative, even if he was interested. He'd been shoved under his father's thumb for so long that all he did was study and network to prove himself in the future. He probably figured his family would just some day pick a bride for him and he'd settle for it. Kyoya needed a relationship he chose on his own, even if it was just for the experience of it. He knew he was going to have to push Staria to tell her feelings to Kyoya first. It was the only way anything would happen. He had his work cut out for him.

"Need some help?" Staria snuck up on him.

"Oh! Don't sneak up like that." Tamaki jumped but recovered quickly, "Why aren't you with Kyoya?"

"I thought you might need a hand."

"No. I offered so you two could have some private time." he hinted and Staria flushed again. "What? It's perfect. He's obviously hurt, at least a little, even if he won't own up to it. You can baby him a bit and melt some of that icy exterior."

"Tamaki!" Staria covered his mouth with her hands "Don't. Ok. I can't get closer to him. Not now."

The blond felt her hands trembling and pulled them gently down from his face. "Staria talk to me." He kept a hold of her hands, noticing they were cold.

"I can't. I'm not the type to make a move first, and Kyoya's not interested any ways. Aside from dancing, and that mishap, this is the closest I'll get to him. Don't press the issue please." She begged him.

Tamaki frowned, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll let things be. But in all seriousness, are you feeling alright? You're hands are freezing." She was a bit flushed but that was more from embarrassment, he was pretty sure.

"I'm fine. My hands are always cold. Mom says I have bad circulation. I think I'm just a little cold natured." He felt her forehead any ways and frowned again. She wasn't as flushed any more but it was still warm and a tad bit clammy. She hadn't been dancing that quickly to work up a sweat. Staria batted his hand away.

"Can I help you with the tea or not?"

"Fine. Take the cups and saucers over. The water's almost boiled, then I'll join you two." Tamaki didn't get irritated easily but that day he was almost willing to make an exception.

* * *

Kyoya had shifted on the couch so he was sitting normally again. His back had stopped hurting and he was about ready to continue their lesson.

"Tamaki said the tea will be ready in just a moment." Staria said setting the cups out on the adjoining coffee table.

"Good, we can have our treat and then get back to work." He smiled though Staria still seemed flustered. He turned when he heard the door to the music room open. They weren't having a meeting today, and the club was closed, so no one should have reason to be there. The twins popped their heads in.

"So you are here." Hikaru said walking in.

"We were guessing you'd do your lesson on a non club day." Kaoru explained.

"Staria, mom said to drop by this Sunday." Hikaru informed the girl, sharing a grin with his brother.

"She's got a show the day before so things will be slower then." Kaoru added.

"Alright. I'm sure the driver can drop me off." Staria flattened out her skirt as she sat down.

"Tamaki will probably insist on joining you." Kyoya commented.

"He has been rather protective hasn't he." The twins said as one.

"You guys are a little creepy when you do that." Staria watched the twins take over the couch across from her an Kyoya. "What kind of show is your mom putting on?"

"Some "Red Carpet Drama" type thing." Hikaru waved off the question. "It's all flashy over the top, not her usual chic style."

"I'd still like to see it." Staria wanted to see what kind of things the mother of these two odd balls could create. The younger boys exchanged a look.

"Well…."Kaoru started.

"Kyoya was going to join us any ways…." Hikaru continued.

"We suppose you could tag along if you wanted." they finished as one.

"Really? That would be really cool." she was getting excited over the idea of actually seeing a real fashion show in person. Tamaki came over with the tea and nodded a hello to the twins.

"Go if you want Star. I'll be meeting with my father that day though, so I won't be able to make join. I'm sure Kyoya would be nice enough to escort you, since the twins will more likely than not be giving their mother an extra hand or two." He host king smiled pouring tea for everyone, having brought extra cups upon hearing the twins enter. He wanted to keep the twins from picking on her, but if he could get those two some alone time then he'd make a sacrifice.

"Would you mind?" Staria tilted her head and looked up at Kyoya, not really aware of her own cuteness at the moment.

"I suppose it would make more sense to go together rather than trying to all meet up at the event. Just be sure you're ready to go." He wondered if Tamaki had taught her that trick or if it was just one of her quirks. Something about it made him not want to disappoint her. He car ride to the show would be an excellent opportunity to grill her for information again though. Hard to escape a moving vehicle unless you're trained or have a death wish.

"Thank you!" Staria practically beamed. "This is gonna be so cool!" She took a drink of her tea. Pausing once it hit her mouth, she remembered she wasn't a fan of tea. The boys all looked at her as she made a funny face, debating on if she should just swallow it or get up and find a sink to spit it out in. Finally deciding spitting would be too rude she downed the disliked drink and pushed the cup away.

"Is it bad?" Tamaki asked, worried he did something wrong.

"No it's not that," Staria didn't mean to hurt his feelings, "I'm just not really a tea drinker. I wasn't thinking and it didn't hit me till well obviously too late. I'm sorry I shouldn't have spaced out and told you."

Tamaki just smiled. If she was distracted to the point that she'd forget what she did and didn't like to drink, then she had it bad. One way or another he wanted to make something happen, but it would take time.

* * *

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of the Stars

Book: 1

Homecoming

Chapter: 7

* * *

Before Staria knew it, she found herself in a Rolls-Royce with Kyoya, heading for the fashion show.

"Stop acting like it's your first time in a luxury car. You ride in one every day to school." Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he watched the nervous girl fidget. "Just get comfortable and relax, we have a bit of a ride ahead of ourselves." He gave her a tired smile as he settled back into his seat.

"Easy for you to say." Staria mumbled and did the same, letting herself sink back into the leather seats. "I'm guessing you're not really a morning person."

"No I'm not." he already had his eyes closed. "I forgot these things are usually early events. The twins had mentioned their mother and the models would be getting things together before five a.m." he tried to stifle a yawn, "Normally on a Saturday I'd just be getting to bed then."

"Are you saying you didn't sleep? Or that you've only had a few hours?" Staria looked at him a bit concerned.

"If I went to sleep they never would have gotten me up in time. I'll just nap on the ride. It'll be an hour or so before we get to the venue. Wake me up when we're there."

"Ok…." if she knew he was going to sleep the whole ride, she would have brought a book or something along.

Moments later Kyoya was out cold. It was the first time she'd seen him in every day cloths. His taste was simple but chic. It was just khaki's and a nice dress shirt under his coat, but it just looked expensive. Some how it made her feel under dressed for the event. She was in her favorite dark denim flared jeans, a green tank top, and a white zip up hoody. She had added a lime and white striped scarf to her look, since it was colder out that day. She had left thinking it was a cute but casual look, but now she was second guessing herself. She buried her face in her scarf for a second then stole another peek at him. She was being dumb and she knew it. Kyoya wasn't going to care what she was wearing. Well he might if it was all tattered or something, but she wasn't poor. She just wasn't upper class. It still bugged her thinking about it. He hadn't acted like he looked down on her in any way, so she had no logical reason to fret over the whole class difference. She tried to let it go, but that little bug kept crawling back to fester in her mind.

Without really thinking, she moved his bangs away from his face a little. 'You'd have a field day if you knew how stupid you make me. And if Tamaki ever tells you I'll have to kill him.' she thought and turned to stare out the window for the rest of the ride. She'd decided then and there, crush or no crush, there was no way anything would come of a relationship. Even if he was game his family would probably be against the idea of their son dating a 'commoner'. So she'd enjoy the attention she'd get and maybe flirt a bit, but leave it at that. There was no point if it was to be doomed from the start. Why hurt herself more on a new relationship when she was still hurt over the old one. She frowned, Tamaki was going to be disappointed in her.

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh sat down with his son in their usual restaurant. It had been a while again since their last day out together.

"Aw Staria didn't want to join us?" He pouted at his son.

"She was invited to a fashion show with our classmate, Kyoya." Tamaki explained.

"Oh the Ootori boy. She'd rather spend the day with your best friend than you?" He was teasing but also curious at his son's reaction.

"Actually she's quite smitten with him."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Huh?" the blond boy was taken a little off guard. "I'm fine with it. Dating someone would be good for him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious." Tamaki's father had a far off look in his eyes. "It just might have been nice if she got a crush on you."

"What?' Tamaki almost dropped his fork, "Why? She's just our guest right?"

"Want to know a secret?" Yuzuru loved seeing his son get worked up. Tamaki nodded, of coarse he'd want to know. "I went to college with Staria's fathers."

"Wait, you said fathers. As in plural. You mean Mr. Chiba and Mr. Wolf right?" Tamaki wanted to make sure he was understanding his father. "So you know her story too?"

The elder Suoh smiled, "I knew you'd talk to her about her family. Actually if I'd had my way she and Mamoru would be your siblings. But naturally you're grandmother and my wife at the time were against the idea of adopting orphaned children from a family of 'new' money…..such closed hearts. Luckily the Wolf's took Staria in. They wanted Mamoru as well but by the time the boy was found they we're already state side and that complicated things. But being a military family means you go where you're sent."

"So her brother is alive?" Tamaki was almost at a loss of words.

"Yes, he's a very bright young man. I couldn't take him in, but I made sure where he was placed gave him a good education and that no one would be able to take advantage of him. Until it matures I've been handling the Chiba children's trust funds. Mamoru actually got in contact with me earlier this week. He's working this weekend but we're meeting next Monday. I had hoped Staria would join us today so I could plan to reunite the siblings."

"That's wonderful father!" Tamaki paused calming his excitement, "Except that Staria's not the lest bit interested in learning about her birth family." he frowned. "She told me not to meddle."

Yuzuru frowned as well, "Now that's just sad. I guess we'll just have to change her mind. I intend to tell Mamoru he does still have family. He deserves to know he's not as alone as he may think."

"I'll see what I can do to help." Tamaki had a lot to think about now.

* * *

Staria yawned, at some point during the drive she had drifted off. Car rides did that too her some times. She shifted a bit, her left shoulder felt heavier than usual, and it was putting her arm to sleep. During her nap Kyoya had also shifted around a bit and was sprawled out over most of the back seat. She flushed, as she finished waking up, realizing his head was the weight on her shoulder. She froze, mentally debating on what to do. She could let it be and just enjoy the contact. Or she could push him off of her, and probably wake him up in the process. As she argued with herself, Kyoya took maters into his own unconscious hands. He'd stretched again, just enough to slip off her shoulder and slide down to her lap. Still without waking.

Staria held her breath for a second. 'Way to make it more awkward Kyoya.' she thought. But he still seemed cute. Harmless almost, despite knowing better. She let him be, and lightly draped her arm, that was still regaining feeling, over him. There wasn't anything wrong with taking a nap on someone's lap. So she had nothing to fret over. She just had to keep her emotions in check.

Kyoya awoke when the car stopped moving. He blinked for a moment, a bit confused as to why he was horizontal. He knew he'd gone to sleep leaning back. As his eyes focused he noticed Staria looking down at him.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked smirking just a tiny bit.

"I guess I did." He sat up. She didn't seem too phased by his position so he wasn't about to question it. "I take it we're here?"

"Yeah your driver said he's going to find out where to drop us off at so we don't get lost. I guess a lot of shows are going on today."

"Yes Kaoru mentioned that several winter collections are being showcased today. It's a new event for the area. They're hoping to boost artistic revenue in this district. We're mainly here to see Yuzuha Hitachiin's work, but we can stay and see others if you like. Unless the twins have other plans for us."

"You never know with those two, do you?"

Kyoya smiled, "Oh I usually know, but it's more fun to not tell an see what happens."

* * *

"Mamoru, I need you at hair and make up now. Then back here for final touches and line up." Yuzuha directed as she fixed a hemline on a last second replacement model.

"On my way Ma'am." Mamoru took off. He knew the final touch was going to be the cape she was still debating on. As silly as it was he kind a like it. The morning had gone by in a rush and it was almost show time. He had to focus, but there was a lot on his mind.

He'd gone to the head of the orphanage, that he'd been in care of, and inquired about his parents. The woman was very kind and understanding, but she wasn't allowed to give him details. She did give him a number to a Mr. Yuzuru Suoh and said to contact him about it. Mr. Suoh had been very eager to meet with him, but due to the show he had to post pone it until Monday. Apparently he was the chairman of Ouran Academy, and asked to meet at his office on the campus after school. Mamoru had been given the option to attend private schools but he didn't want his care takers to worry about the costs. He was curious about the campus as well as what he'd learn.

"Those Hitachiin twins attend Ouran Academy don't they?" He causally asked Yuzuha's favorite hair dresser as she tousled his hair into place.

"I believe so yes. Why?"

"I have an errand to run there later in the week. I thought they might be able to get me a map of the campus before hand."

"I'm sure if you asked Yuzuha she'd get you one no problem. Knowing those boys if they get you one it'll be fake and you'll be lost in no time."

"Good point. I'll have to ask her later."

"Tisk tisk. No faith in us at all." the twins stated, shaking their heads, appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"Really now if you want our help…" Hikaru started.

"You need only ask." Kaoru finished.

"I get the point. I'm meeting with your school's chairman on Monday and just wanted a map of the campus so I won't be late." Mamoru knew he'd regret telling them.

"So you're meeting with the boss's dad. Nice." Hikaru smirked. "We'll do even better for you. We'll have a guide waiting for you at the gait."

"That's not necessary. It won't be until after school, and I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"It won't be an inconvenience." They chimed and ran off before he could argue further.

"Great. I'm in for trouble now for sure." Mamoru muttered and headed back for his final touches.

* * *

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 8

* * *

"Be sure you don't loose this." Kyoya said as he pinned an all access badge onto Staria's hoodie. "You'll need it to get back stage after the show. Apparently the twins' mother wants to meet you before your little dress up session tomorrow."

"You know as cool as all of this is, I can't help but worry, after the tone you just used."

Kyoya laughed, "Perhaps you should. Those two take after their mother after all."

"Don't tell me that! I'll be doomed for sure if three of them all think the same." Staria paled a bit. "Maybe I should drag Tamaki along after all…"

"No that'll just give them more fodder to play with." Kyoya smiled. "You'll be fine. Shall we go find our seats?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Staria followed the raven haired boy inside the large building. They stepped into the organized chaos, and started making their way through the crowd. Staria grabbed onto Kyoya's arm, after she was nearly ran over by a frantic assistant cursing about missing shoes.

"The energy in here is crazy." She commented. "It gives you a bit of a buzz."

"I suppose so." the Shadow King made note of her clinging to his arm, but made no outward signs of it. A part of him secretly liked it, but he'd never admit it. "Ah the main showroom is just up here."

They found their seats rather easily since most of the crowd was still lingering in the hallways. They were well placed, in the second row halfway down the run way on the entering side. Small gold bags, over flowing with white and blue tissue paper, were placed on all of the chairs.

"We get goodie bags?" Staria asked picking hers up off the seat.

"It's normal. They're usually samples to get you interested in buying. Or just marketing adds."

"It's still cool." Staria chirped and started looking through the bag as she sat down. Kyoya just shook his head. The youngest Ootori had no interest in what was in the bag as he moved it to the floor so he could sit as well. He scanned the room for note worthy faces, socialites, celebrities and journalists alike. As always he was on the look out for possible connections that would benefit him in the future.

"Kyoya smell this." Staria put a perfume sample in is face. A terrible stench drew him out of his thoughts. "I'm not really a fan. Am I just not sophisticated enough or does it just stink?"

"No it smells like old gym socks trying to be masked by roses and ginger." He moved his head away. "Please close that."

"Good to know it's not just me then." the golden haired girl closed the paper sample and folded it up a few times before burying it back in the bag. "These however I love." she held up a pair of sterling silver earrings. The studs were small blue rhinestones that held three small chains each. The shortest of the chains were empty. The middle length ended in a solid star about a centimeter wide. The final and longest strand ended in a larger cutout star, that had another blue rhinestone suspended in it's center.

"Do I really get to keep this stuff?' Staria was a bit in disbelief. "I mean these look expensive."

"Go a head and put them on if you like." Kyoya reassured her. A part of him was curious as to what was in his bag now. If another pair was in his it would make a good auction item for their club's patrons. He'd look in the car later.

"I kinda wish the blue was green though. What do you think?" Staria moved her hair back from her face showing off the new jewelry. Kyoya took a glance. They looked good. She was lucky and had a fair enough completion that she could pull of any color. The blue really highlighted her eyes though. He forced himself to stop looking when he realized he kept going back to her eyes, not the jewelry.

"They're you. Plus don't they match that necklace you usually wear?"

Staria was surprised he'd noticed. She hadn't worn it that day, but normally a silver star necklace adorn her neck. It was speckled with light and dark blue rhinestones as well. The only real difference was that the necklace was a cheep thrift store item. It was cheep but it had a lot of sentimental value. Gene had given it to her for her Birthday. It was the last gift before the accident.

"Yes, they would match I guess." She smiled a bit, but her thoughts had already switched back to more depressing things. The two sat in silence as the room finished filling up, and the lights dimmed. Showtime was upon them.

* * *

The show had gone wonderfully, no issues at all. But Mamoru was in a hurry. He didn't have time to enjoy the party today. He'd promised his friend Motoki, that he'd help him out, and watch his family's arcade. His friend hadn't been out on a date, with his girlfriend, in almost a month and was desperate. Reika had been pretty patient but she was still a hard girl to keep pleased. All he had to do was get changed and sneak out, but it wasn't happening that easily. He couldn't make it five feet without getting stopped by someone.

'I'm gonna have to call Motoki and tell him to stall…' he thought brushing his way between a group of giggling stick figure coworkers. Then ahead he saw what might be his savior. Yuzuha, if anyone, could help him sneak out. He made a bee line for his employer, who was chatting with a couple other designers.

"Ah there you are Mamoru!" She smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope. I'm sorry to cut things short Yuzuha, but I promised a friend I'd help him out today, so I can't really stay for the festivities." He was obviously flustered.

"I gotcha. The girls keep stopping you." She grinned that cat like smirk that seemed to be natural to the Hitachiin's. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Could you com here dears?"

The twins turned around from their own conversation and did as their mother asked.

"Mamoru needs to get going, could you two help him get out with minimal trouble?"

"I guess so." they said as one.

"Thanks. I'll get changed and be ready to go." Mamoru, didn't really want the twins help but he'd take it if it meant he could be on time.

"Don't worry about it. Just get your stuff and hang onto the tux. It's your's now any ways." Yuzuha waved him off.

"What?" He was thoroughly confused.

"It's a gift. You look to damn good it not to keep it. Now get going. You have plans don't you?"

"Come on Tuxy." the twins started pushing him along.

"You owe us you know." Hikaru commented, once they were out of their mother's ear shot.

"Figures as much." Mamoru mumbled. "What would that be?"

"Our friend Star is here. You're supposed to meet her so you know who'll be taking you to the chairman's office on Monday." Kaoru explained.

"I don't have time right now. You know that. I'll make do."

"And what do we tell her? She's gonna want to know who she's waiting for." Hikaru persisted.

"Just give her a photo of me. Take my head shot from your mom's files or something. I mean it shouldn't be that hard with or without. I'll be the only student not in an Ouran uniform." He had them there. They probably couldn't stall him more.

"He has a point Hikaru." Kaoru had to agree. "I mean Star's not stupid."

Mamoru got his things gathered up, thinking he was glad he drove his car today and not the motorcycle. A guy in a caped tuxedo on a bike, now that's not something you see every day. The twins got him through the crowded area rather quickly.

"Ok, you should be able to handle it from here right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah thanks again. I'll apologize to your friend on Monday when I see her. I promise."

"You better." they said as one watching him go.

Mamoru pushed through the door to the outside hall only to run right onto a young couple. The girl actually took most of the force and was knocked down.

"I am so sorry." Mamoru said and helped her up. "I'm in a terrible hurry." When they touched a jolt of energy ran through them both, making them look at each other confused. Mamoru pulled away first, once she was on her feet.

"Staria are you alright?" Kyoya asked, helping her regain her balance.

"Yeah I'm ok." she rubbed her arm a bit. It was still tingling.

"Sorry about that." Mamoru apologized again bowing slightly, "but I have to go." He ran off, with the strange feeling that he knew that girl from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Well that was rude." Kyoya watched Mamoru run off, knowing full well who he was. "Let's go find the twins."

"No need we're right here." Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the door way, mirroring each other on either side.

"Not quit the meet and greet we had hoped for." Hikaru commented

"Not at all." Kyoya agreed. Staria was still watching the young man, she only knew as a model from the show, disappear into another crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 9

* * *

Meeting Yuzuha Hitachiin wasn't as bad as Staria had feared it would be. She was a very overwhelming woman, but nice none the less. They chatted about the show for a bit before she stole Staria away from the boys to get her measurements.

"You are a very lucky young lady." Yuzuha commented getting out her measuring tape. "That fine skin tone let's you wear pretty much any color you could ever want, and you're quite pretty too."

"Thank you, but really I'm just average. I'm lucky to have someone as amazing as you letting me wear your work. I seriously was blown away by the show. I loved that red and black plaid dress, with the white pleated accents. It was gorgeous."

"You like that one huh? Raise you arms please. I'll know in second, but I'm pretty sure you could fit in it with a couple minor adjustments."

As Yuzuha measured the girl before her, her hands lightly brushing Staria's skin, images of classic balls and galas filled the woman's head. Gowns as clear as day revealed themselves to her. She'd had instant inspiration before, but this was more like photographs of past events being presented to her. It was obviously Staria she was seeing, but somehow the girl seemed more confident and regal. She shook her head and finished getting the numbers she needed. This girl was indeed interesting.

"Alright Staria my dear we're done for now. This will let me pick a few things out for you to try tomorrow." She smiled, but in her mind she was already planning to recreate one of those dresses that filled her mind. It was rather Disney princess like, but she loved it. Dark rich greens with sea foam chiffon accents and little touches of gold on the trims.

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it." Staria smiled brightly and headed back to where the boys had been chatting. Yuzuha watched the girl leave and sent a text message to one of her assistants. She'd need a few things to make this dress happen.

* * *

"Now we'll have to wait till Monday for any developments." Kaoru sighed.

"So much for some amusing chaos today." Hikaru agreed.

"Now don't just toss it all away. They did meet each other if only briefly. But it did seem like a small connection was made." Kyoya the ever observant explained. "When he helped her up they both got that 'do I know you?' sort of look on their faces. Not to mention after he left Staria kept looking after him with a very confused, but pondering expression. I'm sure something will happen soon. One way or another."

The twins shared a glance and shrugged. They were getting bored and wanted results. They really wanted to just blurt out that the two were siblings, but knew Kyoya and Tamaki, some how, would rip them a new one. Before they could comment further on the matter Straia walked up.

"Your mom is awesome. Hands down." Staria all but gushed.

"We know." the red heads smirked as they spoke.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Hikaru asked, doing his best to sound mischievous.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Kyoya's been doing his best to get me to worry about you two, but after meeting your mom I think I can handle it." Staria smirked back. "I just have to keep you two entertained, correct?"

"We'll see." Kaoru shared a look with his brother.

"If you three are done sizing each other up might I suggest we go eat." Kyoya was tired of their little game at the moment.

"Yes please, food sounds good." Staria's stomach growled on cue. "See my stomach agrees." She tried to play it off by laughing, but knew darn well her face was pink again. She'd been doing so well about that whole blushing thing too.

* * *

Tamaki was waiting outside when Kyoya dropped Staria off later that day.

"Have fun?" the blond prince beamed, giving Staria a seemingly possessive hug, to see if Kyoya would react. He didn't, but Staria squeaked from surprise.

"Yes. The show was amazing!" She recovered quickly, after giving him a hug back, so he wouldn't be hurt. " We went back stage after it all and I talked to the Twin's mom. She's….different, but I love her work. I can't wait to see what I get to try on tomorrow. I'm actually really excited about it now."

"And I believe these are new." Tamaki ran his finger through the strands of her earrings looking at his dark haired friend as he did.

"They were part of the gift bags from the show." Kyoya explained giving Tamaki a 'no I didn't buy them for her' look.

"Very fitting." Tamaki smiled, but was disappointed. He thought some ground might have been made.

"Well, I'm kinda beat…so I'm gonna go get off my feet for a while. Kyoya thank you again for taking me along. I really did enjoy myself."

He gave her a smile in return. "You're welcome. Go relax, I have a few things still to talk to Tamaki about. See you at school on Monday." Once she was inside he turned his attention to his friend. Tamaki knew the look and it wasn't a friendly one.

"Just stop your little game Tamaki. I know what you've been trying to do."

"Oh? So I've been right?" the host king grinned.

"Get that smile off your face. You don't know what you're talking about." Kyoya put a hand over Tamaki's face, pushing him aside, and took a seat on the front steps. "We ran into her brother at the show. Quite literally actually."

"What? Seriously?" Tamaki recovered and plopped down by his best friend.

"He was one of the models in the show. The Twins have known for a little while too. Seems he's meeting with your father on Monday on our campus."

"That I actually already knew. Turns out my father knew their parents, was old friends with them even. He's been keeping their trust funds in line all these years."

"Who would have guessed. Small world." Kyoya wondered what else Tamaki had learned on his family lunch.

"Wanna know something even crazier?" Tamaki has shifted to his serious, sincere voice. The one that was always just a little quieter than the usual Tamaki.

"Do tell."

"He wanted to adopt Staria and Mamoru when it all happened. Naturally though my grandmother and his wife at the time wanted nothing to do with it. It just wouldn't be right to have 'new money' let alone adopted children in the family." Tamaki let out a slightly bitter laugh. "They have me though. The illegitimate, half breed, love child. If they weren't so cold I'd have siblings. Not by blood, but siblings none the less." He hand his hands through his hair, as if not sure what to do with them. "Is it weird for me to be thinking like this? I mean ever since he told me I just can't help but think that Staria could just as easily be my sister right now, and that would be awesome. "

"If it had happened though you would be just as likely to still be in France and not even know you had adopted siblings." Kyoya offered and sighed. His friend was on the verge of beating himself up emotionally, and he needed to ease that pain for him. "Let me ask you this. Since you're now feeling this would be brotherly love, do you want to just tell her about everything?"

"I don't know." Tamaki leaned on Kyoya's shoulder. "I do, but at the same time I don't want to force her past on her. She's been doing so well at coming out of that shell she's built around herself."

"She's going to find out sooner or later any ways." It was time to spill the beans, or at least a few. "Our little twins have been up to no good. I wasn't going to tell you, but they've arranged for Staria to be her brother's guide to your father's office."

Tamaki paused and looked at Kyoya. He blinked a few times letting it sink in. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure the run in was there doing as well, but he was in a rush and it didn't turn out like they wanted."

"And from the way father talked today I can't promise that he'll keep his mouth shut when he sees them. What a fine mess we have."

"We still have till Monday. Take tonight and tomorrow while she's at the Hitachiin's to think about it. We can either just let things run it's coarse, or we can work our host club magic, that you so love, and make things work out the way we want it to."

"Thanks Kyoya. I will."

"Good." Kyoya stretched and stood back up. "Call me when you make a decision. In the mean time I'll look into Mamoru some more. I'm sure the twins have a contact number for him."

"K. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Tamaki." Kyoya got back into the waiting car. Things had taken another interesting turn. Their world seemed to be getting smaller by the day.

* * *

End. Chapter.

* * *

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but at the same time I felt this was a good stopping point for now. Thank you for hanging in with me this far.

If you'd like to see images of the dresses described and other art from this tale please check out .com.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 10

* * *

She wasn't even sure what the gala that night was for, but one thing was clear to the princess. Her brother was not happy. He and his guards were in an out of the way corner, on the other side of the room, trying to have a private conversation. She knew that there had been talk of him marrying a priestess of some sort. Something about it being for the good of the planet. Endymion, however, wanted nothing to do with it. She knew her brother had his own secret love. Well maybe not so secret since she and his guards knew about her. The princess of the Moon Kingdom captured his heart not six months ago. They had been having rendezvous with the help of their respective guards and the occasional distraction on the Earth princess's part.

"Don't frown like that. Someone will start to question you on it." Sapphrite, her own personal guard, said handing her a drink. He was a little over six feet tall with long blond hair. Most of it was tied back in a pony tail that started at the base of his neck and trailed down about half of his back. The exceptions being, two shorter tails on either side of his face, that ended at his collar bone, and his bangs that usually shadowed one side of his face. The eye that was still visible from the hair was a piercing violet. For the princess they were always gentle eyes, but they could be extremely intense and cold to the rest of the world.

"I can't help it." the princess whispered back to him. "Endy isn't usually this withdrawn. He's never had a problem standing up to father when it comes to his beliefs."

"Tranquility, you know your brother has duties to this world that have a higher demand on him than the rest of us. We don't like this any more than you do. Trust me Zoicite complained about it for three hours last night. But we can't do anything about it. He's just going to have a make a choice. You know that."

"Well if your big brother's so smart he should stop complaining about it and help mine figure out a way that he can be happy and still keep our world from falling apart." She knew she was just up set and didn't mean to sound so venomous. "It doesn't make sense to me. Why does just one person have to suffer to keep our world balanced. It should be a burden on all of us who live here."

Sapphrite sighed a bit, "You know the answer to that all too well. Don't start acting like it's new. Every planet and star has a pillar. Endymion just happens to be ours, just as Serenity is the pillar of the Moon, and the senshi have their respective planets as well."

Tranquility frowned again at the mention of the senshi. Technically it was just a warrior title for the pillar, she just wasn't sure yet if it was by coincidence that they were all female. Had Endymion been born a girl Earth would have had one as well. She'd asked as a child why she wasn't one since she was Earth's princess. Her mother gently explained that the planet's powers always transferred to the first born be they male or female and left it at that.

"So Sapph…what do we do when my brother decides to abandon his kingdom for love?" She swirled her drink in it's glass as she asked.

"Do you mean we as in the kingdom or we as in you and I?" his question made her smile. He always was careful with his choice of words.

"Both."

"As a kingdom, we pray that we aren't swallowed up by chaos and keep our world in one piece. As for ourselves, if you wish to follow him to the Moon Kingdom, escaping the path they have planned for you as well, you know I will follow you. I'm not a fan of hiding or running but I also know what power I have in things, and it's not much."

"Always the honest one." she clinked glasses with him and polished off her drink. "Alright I'll quit fretting for now, and let Endy play his hand. If he chooses Beryl we can focus on my choices. If he chooses Serenity, we'll help him off and deal with our destinies as the time arrives" She let Sapphrite take the empty glass and place it with his on a near by table.

"Some times taking things as they come is for the best. So shall we pass the rest of the night the way the public expects you too?"

"Indeed. I'm counting on you to keep my dance card full so I'm not forced to make small talk with any more lords. Besides you're a better dancer than most of them any ways."

"Don't lie to make me feel better." He laughed.

* * *

Staria woke up, the realness of her dream messing with her mind. She knew she'd been asleep but the whole thing felt more like a memory. She couldn't put names to them, but so many of the faces seemed familiar. She knew that she had been the one being called Tranquility, for some ungodly reason. She wouldn't call anything about herself tranquil. The only other thing that really stuck out was that the one being called Endymion was, without a doubt, that model that ran into her the day before. As she got up she felt light headed. She made her way down stairs, for breakfast, in a daze. She was tired and confused but she had things to get done that day. A plate of toast, eggs and bacon was waiting for her. It smelled good but she couldn't seem to get the focus to eat any of it.

"Star you ok?" Tamaki asked as he sat down. The girl had been staring at the plate when he walked in, and hadn't budged at all when he entered. She still wasn't responding either. "Staria?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She finally blinked and looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked again. She looked tired. "Did you not sleep?"

"I slept….I dreamed…so strange…" she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence at all. Tamaki frowned and leaned his forehead to hers. She was burning up. He'd thought she was getting sick the other day, but had seemed fine yesterday.

"You have a fever." He stated flatly. "Come on, you're going back to bed. I'll have them bring you something to eat after you've slept some more."

Staria stared at him as he started lifting her out of the chair. "No, I have stuff….the twins…..dress…."

"They will understand you being sick. I'll call them and work something out. You need to sleep and get better."

"Don't wanna sleep…" She protested griping his shirt as he carried her up stairs. "weird dreams…."

"Star you can't even talk normaly right now. Just get some sleep, at least try. You can tell me about any bad dreams you have later. I'll even stay in the room with you if you want." She frowned as he carried her into her room, and set her down on the bed. He tucked her under the covers, as she gave in and started cuddling up to her teddy bear.

"That's a good princess. Get some rest. I'll take care of everything." He stroked her hair for a moment as she fell back asleep. He took his cell phone out of his pocket as he left the room and called Hikaru.

"What's up boss?" the older of the two boys answered his phone after the second ring.

"Bad news. Star won't make it today. I just made her go back to bed. She's got a fever, bad enough that she can't even talk straight. She'll have to reschedule a fitting before Saturday."

"No good. Mom's leaving for a trip to Paris tomorrow night. But Staria's dress is done, I guess we could just bring it to school. Kaoru and I can do any adjustments that she'd need. Though we had a fun day planed out. You gonna make it up to us boss?" Hikaru was teasing him. They'd get Staria her dress but who could blame him for wanting to pick on Tamaki some.

"What do you have in mind?" Tamaki knew better than to ask, but he did any way.

"Let us fill out her dance card for the event."

Tamaki was silent for a moment, "I can't do that, but I'll let you two in on my own plan for it."

"You have a plan already?" Hikaru was intrigued. "It's been a while since you meddled with anyone."

"Yes but unlike you two when I meddle I have good intentions, not just something for my own amusement."

"Aw that's harsh boss. True but harsh. So what's the plan?"

* * *

"This is all a mess…" Tranquility grumbled under her breath as she was tossing cloths out of her closet. "Why is it that Endy's plans can work for him but mine never do?"

"I wouldn't really say his worked either Princess." Sapphrite was leaning against the far wall, arms folded in front of him, staying out of the way. He made no effort to keep the defeated tone out of his voice. "We just don't have a choice right now. We're on the brink of a civil war, if not a revolution, breaking out. The people only see that Endymion abandoned them, and Beryl is feeding their rage. Her followers are getting dangerously close to numbering our armies, and I've been hearing more guards starting to agree with her ideals. I don't like this any more than you do but I'll feel better knowing your safely away from all of it."

Tranqulity stopped and turned around. She'd been trying to play tough but the unshed tears were obvious in her stormy blue eyes. "Even if it means I'm being forced to marry a man I don't love. Hell that I barely know?"

"Don't cuss, it's unbecoming of you." He pushed away from the wall as he spoke and walked over to her. "I'd rather you be alive, belonging to another, than only mine and dead." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "We both knew this would happen eventually. You may belong to him, but in the end I know it will only be in name and body. You're heart and soul will always be mine. As I will forever be yours. I can survive knowing you are safe and alive. In the next world, for sure, we will be able to fine one another and finally be together as we wish." He stroked her hair gently as she quietly cried into his chest.

They had practically grown up together, were best friends, and over time that friendship had grown into love. They knew it had been hopeless from the start. No one would allow a princess and her personal guard to wind up together. It was unheard of. She was being sent to another planet to marry their crown prince. In turn she would also be gaining that planet's pillar status from his older sister, who despite the help of countless doctors, was dieing. Normally the powers would be transferred to the last pillar's first born. Princess Lyra never married and was too ill to bare children. In cases such as this there was a ceremony that would allow the power to be transferred to another who was chosen worthy. Timing of this ceremony was crucial so Tranquility's departure to Estarilana was being rushed. Prince Lusion had been asking for Tranquility's hand for several years. The timing of Endymoin's betrayal, and the failing health of Lyra just helped to seal the deal between the two kingdoms. Lusion, however, was a bit of the jealous type so it had yet to be decided if Sapphrite would be the one attending to the princess on her trip. She was fighting for it, but that alone seemed to be making it even more impossible.

Tranquility wanted to hate her brother. If he has done as told then she wouldn't be getting forced into this. But she couldn't hate him. Not for just wanting his love. He would never purposely do anything to hurt her. She knew that. But she wanted someone to blame. Someone to scream at. She wasn't as strong or as skilled as her brother. She couldn't fight her way to want she wanted. All she could do was do her best to talk her way out of things. Her tears started to slow, the rational side of her being trying to take back over.

"We need to find away for you to come along. I know it's selfish, but if I can just have you by my side, even if we can't be anything, I can manage. You've always been my rock. I need you with me," She looked up at him as she spoke.

"If it is what my princess wishes, we shall find a way." He leaned down, as if to kiss her but stopped just short.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting in a chair, by her bed, when Staria woke up. She was thinking a little clearer, though the new dream fresh in her head. She couldn't help but blush a bit thinking about the would be kiss. Her imagination sure was acting up lately.

"Feel any better?" Tamaki asked, reaching a hand out to feel her head.

"Yeah, I think…" Staria replied quietly.

"You still feel a little warm, you should stay in bed. You hungry though? I can have someone bring you some food."

"I could eat." She propped herself up. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. You've been out cold most of the day. I was right you needed rest." He paused when he noticed she was staring. "What?"

"Are your eyes violet or just a dark blue?" she crawled to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. It took Tamami a little off guard at the randomness.

"Violet. Why do you ask?"

"Curious." she reached out and moved his hair out of his face. They were indeed violet, but she didn't think they could hold the intimidation and cold air that Sapphrite's were cable of in her dream. No Tamaki was more of a warm passionate soul. There was no way the dream was reflecting him. That would have been too weird any ways. She was really starting to see Tamaki as an over protective big brother, besides a friend. She sat back on the bed giving him his space back.

"Does this have anything to do with your 'weird' dream from earlier?"

"Had another one. Seemed to be like a continuation really. It's like my brain's trying to write a science fiction-fantasy soap opera. It's all archaic monarchy stuff but throughout the galaxy with magical warriors and such. It's really weird. I keep seeing faces I swear I know but the only ones I can place are myself and one of the models from yesterday's show."

"Actually it sounds cool. Care to share in detail?" Tamaki smiled, truly interested.

* * *

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 11

* * *

Staria was still feeling a little under the weather the next day at school. It wasn't so bad that she couldn't function though. Since she and Tamaki had been talking about her dreams, she'd started to sketch out things she'd remembered from them. Tamaki had the silly idea that they were repressed memories from another life since they were so vivid. It was silly, but none the less he'd talked her into drawing to help get them out of her system. She thought he just secretly wanted some new costume ideas for the club. He'd already taken a shine to the royal guard uniforms she'd sketched out the night before. Heck he was already picking out different colored trim for each of the members. It was bad that she kept finding herself doing more drawing than paying attention in class. She was far to distracted and knew it. She was almost looking forward to the end of the day, except for handling the twin's matters.

No matter what she dreamed there were always hints of a brother, and she was going to be meeting up with a young man who shared his face. It was unnerving. Yet curiosity was poking it's ugly little head out. She kind of wanted to ask him if he'd been having weird dreams, since her own only started after bumping into him. She didn't really want to come off as insane though. He could take the whole thing in a very wrong manner.

"Staria it's lunch time." Tamaki said. He and Kyoya were standing by her desk waiting. She hadn't even heard the bell.

"Care to join us or would you prefer to stay in your haze?" Kyoya asked.

"Sorry." she gathered up her stuff.

"Give her a break she's still got a small fever." Tamaki explained.

"Then why come to school. That's highly irresponsible. First you should be looking after your own health, and secondly you could get everyone else sick as well." Kyoya frowned.

"I'm fine. Tamaki's exaggerating." Staria stood up, trying to not get angry over being scolded. Kyoya didn't believe her though and stopped her in her place. He placed a hand on her forehead. She was proud of herself for not blushing, but she knew she was still going to feel warm to him. It was a low grade fever but a fever none the less.

"Yes I do have a fever. Big deal. I stayed in bed all day yesterday at Tamaki's insistence. If I miss class I'll fall behind, and I don't want to have to try and play catch up. Besides I made a promise to the twins that I have to keep today since I broke yesterday's promise."

"You're more worried about helping that guy find the chairman's office than your own health. You are a stupid girl. You should still be resting if you can't see the obviousness in that." Kyoya was pissed, and he wasn't fully sure why. It was a trivial matter. He shouldn't have cared, but he did.

"My brain isn't fried Kyoya." She all but hissed back at him. "I don't like breaking promises. It's called having integrity. Yes it's a stupid task but I said I'd do it and damn it I'm going to." With that she stormed off ahead of the boys.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked. He had an idea, but wasn't fully sure.

"I don't know. I just started before I realized it. I've been hanging out with you too long I think." Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

The blond smiled at his friend, "Good if you're getting that upset over something so little it means I'm right."

"Shut up." Kyoya pushed Tamaki away by the face and started down the hall. "We're making her go to the nurse after she eats, whether she likes it or not."

* * *

"Why are you being so mean!" Staria flailed as Kyoya carried her, over his shoulder, into the nurses office.

"You're sick. Act like it a little." he set her down on one of the open beds and went to find the nurse. When she refused to go to the nurse after eating Kyoya just looked at her and not seconds later hoisted her over his shoulder once again calling her stupid and a list of other insults. It had been highly embarrassing, being carried like a sack of goods. Yet she had enjoyed the attention he was giving her. Even if it was negative.

"Maybe I'm becoming a masochist…" she mutter under her breath after he was gone.

"Yes she has a fever and hasn't really been paying attention all day as it is. Please keep her here until the end of the day so she doesn't spread her illness to the rest of us." Staria could see clearly the host club smile that Kyoya was displaying for the young nurse. He was rich and handsome. She'd do as asked of her. Staria finally gave up and crawled under the blanket. Stupid Kyoya. Maybe if he kept this up she'd get over her little crush faster. He came back over to the bed before leaving, and sat down on it beside her.

"That's a good girl." He smiled.

"Don't pull your host act on me now. I'm resting ok. Happy?" she had to work hard to not just glare at him.

"This is for your own good. If you rest now you can do your job after school. Please just humor me on this. Focus on getting well and we'll work on getting you caught back up on what you miss." She wasn't sure if by we he meant Tamaki and himself or just her and him. Even though she was mad, she still liked the later better.

"Alright. Alright. I guess it would be pointless if it get's worse and I fall behind, break my promise and chance missing the party this weekend."

"Now you're getting the point. Tamaki or I will come get you at the end of the day." He brushed part of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "So rest up."

Staria watched him go and thought, "Rich boys will be the death of me…"

* * *

Kyoya left getting Staria to Tamaki and headed to the club room after class. They had a little prep work still before opening. When he walked in the twins were already there. They were setting up a dress dummy in one of the out of the way corners.

"What's that for?" He asked getting his notebook out to review the guests for the day.

"We brought Star's dress for her. She came to school today right?" Kaoru asked pulling a mass of forest green fabric out of a garment bag.

"Yes she should be on her way to the main gate to wait for her brother."

"Wait we know it's for sure?" Hikaru was interested. Kyoya nodded.

"Turns out the chairman blabbed to his son about knowing the Chiba's parents back in the day." He watched the boys put the dress on the dummy. It was mostly a dark forest green satin, with a sweetheart cut top and full skirt. Pale sea foam green chiffon accented it in off the shoulder sleeves that met at a gold star broach in the center of the heart. A bustle like trim at the waist that came to a small fall in the front was the same pale green and edged with some kind of gold trim that had smaller gold stars dangling from it. A golden star sash brought it all together at the waist. There were also matching forest green arm sleeves with no gloves, just a band to slip over the middle finger to hold them in place. A matching choker was also on the dark green and a little hair band was made from the chiffon and two more gold stars. They whole thing looked a little like a mix of Cinderella and Belle's princess gowns. "Looks like you're mother hit the nail on the head."

"Who cares about that right now." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, if the chairman knows then they'll find out today." Kaoru added.

"We should totally go ease drop!" They said as one and high fived each other over the dress.

"No we have clients today. You can get all the juicy details from Staria after the fact. Though it might make her care less about that gown as well."

"We're fine with that."

Kyoya kept looking at the dress. It couldn't be helped. In his goody bag from the fashion show had indeed been an identical pair of earrings to Staria's. Though his had been gold with emerald inlays. He was going to make them an auction item for the girls, but it would be shame to not have them go with such an obvious match. It seemed as though Staria would be getting her green pair after all.

* * *

Staria rocked back and forth on her heals, wrapping her coat closer to her. This fall was getting colder faster than expected. She hoped that their guest wouldn't be too long. She was after all still kinda sick and standing outside in the cold was rather dumb of her. Last thing she wanted was to be scolded by Kyoya twice in one day. It had disappointed her a bit when Tamaki showed up to get her, but she figured it was going to be the case. It was a club day after all. Kyoya would be going over the guest list and making sure everything was in order for them. She smiled a bit. It might be amusing some time to go as a guest and request Kyoya to throw him off his game. As she mused a red motorcycle pulled up to the gate. The guy pulled off his helmet, revealing it was the model from Saturday.

"Sorry I hope you weren't waiting long. Staria right?" He smiled. "Sorry again about running you over on Saturday."

"It's ok…." she paused cause she still didn't know his name.

"Just call me Mamoru."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mamoru. Shall we go in?" She started leading the way without him answering.

"Guess the campus is bigger than I thought." Mamoru comments as they made their way to the main building.

"Tell me about it. I still feel like I get turned around if I have to go anywhere other than the main building or the high school."

"So you're not in the same class as the twins?"

"No I'm a year ahead of them. They're friends with the chairman's son. The Suoh's just happen to be my host family. I'm here on an exchange program at the moment."

"So you're foreign elite?"

"Not at all." Staria laughed, "Trust me I'm a fish out of water here."

"Then why apply for it? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"I wanted to get away from home. A little extreme I know, but it's serving it's purpose. The chairman's office should be just down this hall."

Mamoru felt oddly comfortable around his new girl. Like it would be almost nothing to talk to her about all of his issues and insecurities. That scared him just a little bit. He never opened up to juts anyone, not completely. They stopped outside of a large white double door.

"This is it. If what Tamaki told me is right his secretary will be just inside then his office is just beyond the next door. If you want I'll wait till you're done and see you back out."

"Oh I don't want to hold you up."

"It's no big. The boys have club today and Tamaki's my ride home so I'm here for a couple of hours any ways." she smiled.

"Ok then if you don't mind." They went into the next room and Mamoru walked right up to the middle aged woman at her desk. "Excuse me Ma'am. I'm Mamoru Chiba, Chairman Suoh should be expecting me. Staria had to fight to keep her face neutral when she heard her own last name.

"Yes, he's on the phone at the moment, please have a seat and he'll be right out." The kind woman said directing them to the chairs near by.

Before Staria could ask Mamoru anything the chairman come out of his office, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Mamoru sorry to make you wait. You look well my boy." He shook Mamoru's hand as he stood up.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me Suoh-san."

"We have much to talk about." The older man turned when he noticed Staria. "Ah Staria what a surprise. Tamaki and I missed you at our lunch last Saturday."

"Good afternoon chairman." Staria bowed slightly. "Sorry about that I had a previous engagement."

"I know." He winked and elbowed her a bit. "Have a good time with the Ohtori boy?" Staria blushed bright red. Tamaki had been blabbing and she could completely see where he got his actions from now. Yuzuru Suoh smiled at the girl's embarrassment. "Come onto my office you two we have much to discuss."

"Oh I don't want to intrude, on Mamoru's time." Staria was even more flustered at being invited in on what was probably a private matter.

The chairman's eyes went serious. "Miss Chiba this concerns you as well." He walked back into his office waiting just inside the door for the two confused students. Both of the Chiba children shot the other a quick look and followed as asked.

* * *

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 12

* * *

Yuzuru Souh just smiled as the two confused students shared a look. "Now come have a seat and I'll shine some light on things." Mamoru reluctantly sat down. The twins had been hinting that their friend shared his last name, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. There were lots of families in Japan that shared surnames but were in no way related. He still didn't like the chairman's grin though. He had a look in his eyes that appeared like he was looking at two relatives he hadn't seen in ages. Staria sitting down next to him brought the young man out of his thoughts. The whole situation had just turned awkward.

"Very good." Yuzuru shut the door and took a seat behind his desk. "I know you both haven't exactly had easy lives, but your experiences have shaped you two into wonderfully good people. I'm sorry I couldn't have made things easier for you, but I have been doing my best where I could." He looked at Mamoru first. "You have always been offered the best education, yet you are always mindful of those taking care of you and despite going to less prestigious schools you have remained top of your class in everything you do. You're an excellent hard worker my boy and I commend you on that. Your wards have also informed me that you've been holding several part time jobs along side school to help save for your future correct?"

"Yes. I'll be moving out of their care once I graduate high school. It's better to have something set in place than being a burden on them longer. You can't live in this world without some kind of savings or steady income. I'll need funds for my university studies as well so I can't slack off sir." Mamoru was still confused on where this was all going.

"As I've offered before you would be more than welcome to attend Ouran's university if you like, but I seem to hear of you having bigger plans."

"I've already been accepted into Tokyo University, but I do thank you for the offer."

"Such an accomplished young man already. You indeed must work very hard to achieve access to our country's top college, but then again your father got in easily as well." the chairman smiled again before Mamoru could ask. "Yes my boy I knew your father. Quite well actually. He was a remarkable man, as is your adopted father Staria. How is Captain Wolf these days?"

"He's a training officer now." Staria was caught off guard by the sudden attention brought to her. "He doesn't have to move all over the place any more. We got to settle in California for good, back when I was ten."

"Good to hear. He hated having to constantly move, though that's what brought us all together. He, Chiba and I all attended university together back in the day." his expression grew softer, almost pained. "But I should get to the point shouldn't I."

Staria kept looking at the floor, too scared to look up for fear of how she'd react. Quietly she interrupted the chairman, "You're going to say that Mamoru's my older brother. That he didn't die that day of the accident. Aren't you? He was just lost, and by the time he was found I was already on my way back to the states with my current parents." her voice was just barely loud enough to be heard but clear. "That it was too late to keep what was left of the Chiba family together. My mom, my adopted mother that is, told me that both my parents had been only children and my grand parents had all passed away already. Our family had been small, no one to take me in after the accident. She said they couldn't leave me alone."

"It's true Staria. You two are the last of the Chiba family. Brother and sister. Mamoru there was no sign of you when the police found the car and your parents. It was days later when you were dropped off at a hospital by an ammoniums savior with no regards as to who you were. As soon as I heard of the accident I wanted to take both of you in, but my family wouldn't allow it. I knew Staria was with the Wolf's and would be taken care of and I took it upon myself to find what had happened to you Mamoru. I was very glad to find you alive, but knew I couldn't bring you into my household. So I made sure that where you were placed would take good care of you and not use you in any way." Yuzuru paused to let them take it all in.

Mamoru's head was spinning a bit. His name was indeed his, but that still didn't answer who he was. He took a quick glance at the girl next to him. She was his younger sister. They didn't really look a like though. Not that he could see any ways, but what did Suoh have to gain if he was lying to him? Staria was still looking at the floor when he glanced again. He wonder what exactly she was thinking. She'd know she had a brother, but probably though him long dead with her parents. "Why wait until now to tell us this?" he finally asked.

"You are about to go out into the world on your own Mamoru. It's a scary place when you're alone. I wanted you to firstly know you are not alone. You do still have family and I hope that you will come to me should you ever need anything. I truly wanted to adopt you two as my own, but it's far late in life for that."

Staria smiled a bit at that thought, still not looking up, and chuckled. "Tamaki could have been my brother too, that would have made things even more interesting…."

"Tamaki worries about you quite a bit Staria, and I will say he did not want me to tell you all of this. Something about letting you go at your own pace."

She finally looked up. "He's been trying to get me to look into my birth family since I got here." She turned to Mamoru, "No offence on not instantly hunting you down, but I was pretty sure you were dead, and I wasn't ready to go find a family grave."

"None taken. I honestly don't remember anything before the accident." Mamoru smiled at her. "Though you're friends were trying their hardest to find out the truth for you. Those twins are the reason I even called for this meeting. They're very good at getting under a person's skin. I am glad to know that the name I've been using is really mine and not just some label."

Yuzuru smiled at them talking naturally. "You two were six and four the last time I saw you. It was for Mamoru's birthday and you're mother wanted to have a small get together for it. You've both grown up into fine young adults. Your parents would be proud of you both. There is more we need to discuss still, but if you wish we can save it for another day. I know I've dropped a lot in you laps already."

"I'd like to hear whatever it is if you don't mind. I've gone so long without knowing anything." Mamoru said.

"I know, and I'm sorry again for that. I needed to make sure you were protected until now. You're going to have some choices to make in the next few years. You can continue to work if you wish but it's really not necessary. There is an account in your name that has more than enough money for you to live off of comfortably for the rest of your life. Your family trust funds will also be fully available to you as of your twenty-first birthday. I have been watching your investments since your parents' passing and neither of you have anything to worry about finically unless you simply squander it on excess, and even then it should still last you most of your life."

"Wait a second. What do you mean?" Staria looked at him like he was crazy.

"My dear the Chiba family had large holdings in botanical research since your grandfather was young man. You father expanded the business into electronics. You'd still be considered 'new money' to most of the powerful families in Japan, but you're both heirs none the less. It's good that you haven't been spoiled and limited by our world, but at the same time it might handicap you not being use to it. You both still have a choice though. The Chiba companies went public quite some time back so you don't need to worry about running anything, unless you want to. Then it's just a matter of getting you back into the works. Introducing you to the right people, and buying up the majority stocks. You can choose to stay out of it and just take your money quietly and keep your normal lives. Or you can choose to join the world of the elite and we will start planning your introductions into society when your trusts have matured fully."

The Chiba children stared at him for a few moments not fully believing what they were told. "So we're rich…" Staria finally spit out.

"Yes. I sure you both are quit capable of making a living on your own, but this little that I could do was not going to be wasted. Staria once you turned eight-teen your parents would have informed you of this. You just get to know a little early." Yuzuru beamed at them, very proud of himself.

"I don't know if I'm ready to deal with all of this right now after all." Mamoru said. "Knowing I don't have to worry about money is nice, but this is an entirely different world than what I'm use to."

"I understand and I don't expect and answer. The funds that are already available to you can be accessed here." He handed Mamoru a bank book. The younger man's mouth almost fell open when he looked at the number of figures. He'd never seen so much money in his life. "Staria I spoke to your mother this afternoon and she said to call her later. In the mean time she doesn't feel that you need to worry about your account just yet, so if there's anything you want just ask me and I'll get it for you."

The three of them spoke for a while longer before the chairman had to be going to another meeting. Staria and Mamoru found themselves standing in the hallway in silence. What do you say to a sibling you haven't seen in over tens years?

"Want to go get something to eat?" Mamoru finally asked.

"That would be nice, but I'm not really dressed to ride on a motorcycle." She spread her hands to the side and looked down at the yellow school uniform.

"Good point." Mamoru laughed a little. "What is with this place's uniforms? You look like you're ready to go to a tea party."

"I know right. Slap a hair bow and apron on me and call me Alice." The two laughed, and it was a good honest laugh.

"If you don't mind my asking, since the situations changed a bit, what did bring you back to Japan?" Mamoru asked. "It might not be a pleasant place to start, but I would like to get to know my little sister."

Staria smiled at his sincerity. "Alright but let's go find some where to sit. Then we'll swap life stories. She lead him to an alcove near the music rooms, so she could see when the host club closed for the day. The windows in the alcove had cushioned bay window seats, where students could watch outside, or study in the sunlight when it was too cold to just be out. The two took a seat and Staria explained her past with Gene and the need to escape it all for a while.

"So you left to get away from one stress just to land in another."

"Pretty much, but I'll say all of this is better than wallowing in depression and self pity." Staria shrugged and smiled.

"You don't seem depressed to me, so you're friends must be doing a good job." Mamoru was actually impressed at how well she seemed to be handling her emotional stress. For a sixteen year old she was pretty composed.

"I don't know if the twins really see me as a friend or just a new toy. They're pretty self serving as I'm sure you've seen. Tamaki's been amazing though. He's a bit exocentric at times but he really does care about everyone he meets. I don't think I've ever met anyone as true to his feelings as him."

"Was that the guy with you on Saturday?" Mamoru watched her face go beat red as he asked it. It wasn't really the reaction he was expecting, but he couldn't help but pick a bit. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"No…that was Kyoya. He's Tamaki's best friend and my classmate." she knew she was beat red and couldn't do anything about it. Mamoru wasn't stupid either so there was no use hiding it. "And yes I'm kind of crushing on him, but it's pointless so don't make a big deal. Tamami does that enough for everyone…" she turned toward the window trying to recompose herself. Mamoru thought it was cute, but at the same time was curious about this person. What made it pointless? He wondered if Motoki felt this way when his little sister talked about boys.

"Oh you shouldn't say things like that, you'll make me want to pick on you. Why's it pointless? He already have a girlfriend?"

Staria looked at him. "No. I'm just not in the same class. Everyone here is from a completely different world that I just don't fit into."

"But if things had been different you would be a part of their world. We both would. So doesn't that change your reasoning? Besides if he's only about class then he's a jerk and doesn't deserve your time."

"Kyoya's never treated me as a lesser, but he also doesn't stand to gain anything from a relationship with me. He and Tamaki are true friends, but even that started as a link to Souh family for his own family. Everything here is about networking. It kinda pisses me off."

"So change schools. Don't cause yourself more problems than what you need. You should be having fun and getting an education. Not making yourself miserable." Mamoru tried to understand her thinking.

"I'd feel bad mooching off of the Souh's if I wasn't even going to their school." Staria admitted. "I've thought about it, I really have."

"How long's your exchanger period for?"

"As long as I want. It can be for a term up till I graduate. I'm pretty sure the chairman set it up so I could do whatever I wanted."

"Well it's just an idea, but you could take a transfer exam to any other school you'd want to go to, and then when I get my own place you can come live with me. You can enjoy being a teenager for a while."

It was a feasible idea. They were family after all it wouldn't be seen as weird. She'd need to talk to her parents about it, and find a school she'd want to go to but it was all possible.

"Can I think about it?" She finally asked.

"Of coarse. I still have to graduate myself so it'd be after spring any ways, but it'd give you time to plan a head." Mamoru smiled. They were brought out of they conversation by the sound of a large group of girls exiting one of the music rooms. They watched the sea of yellow dresses and well kept hair flow from the room and separate into their own paths home.

"Looks like club's out." Staria noted.

"I guess that's my cue to call it a day too." Mamoru pulled out his cell phone. "What's your number? I'll give you a call later."

"I don't have a cell phone, but I can give you the house number and my e-mail." She started writing down the information on a blank page of the sketchbook she always had handy.

"A teenager without a cell phone…that's a rarity here."

"It's by choice. I don't really like them."

"Well then I won't offer to get you one till you change your mind."

"You don't need to buy me things. Your girlfriend will get jealous, even if I am little sister."

"I don't have a girlfriend to get jealous."

"I find that hard to believe. You're smart, good looking and have a good personality, from what I can tell. So you must just be picky or hard to get."

"Look who's talking. Don't meddle with my love life till you have your own under control." he took the paper from her and put it in his pocket. "I'll e-mail you my info when I get home. Call me if you need anything, other wise I'll be in touch." he places a hand on top of her head and messed her hair up a bit. "Go catch up with your friends. I can make my way back out."

"Bye Mamoru. Have a safe drive." She watched him go until he was out of sight. She liked the idea of having an older brother. She did forget to ask him about having any strange dreams. It'd have to wait until later.

* * *

The boys were cleaning up the club room when Staria finally walked in.

"Have another profitable day?" She asked peeking over Kyoya's shoulder for a moment.

"Yes actually. Feeling better?"

"I was feeling fine before lunch thank you very much."

"Star!" the twins bounded over. "Did you take good care of Mamoru?" they asked as one, putting way too much emphasis on Mamoru's name.

"Yes I helped Mamoru. He just left actually. Now you two get to answer my questions for once."

"Oh? Do we?"

"What kind of people get pleasure from toying with others?"

"Ones that are bored." They answered with no remorse.

"You two are terrible. Please never breed, you're twisted enough I'd be afraid of what you'd produce." She left them without a clear hint to if she knew or not.

Tamaki was looking out the window when she walked up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was watching Mamoru get onto his bike and leave.

"You ok?" he asked, just loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry to make you worry. You're dad's crazy. Just like you." She teased a little. "But very well meaning just the same."

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"I didn't want to know. All you did was respect my wishes. I'm not upset. It's kinda cool knowing I have a brother. I'll introduce you next time."

"I'd like that." He wrapped an arm around her and gave a little squeeze. "Your dress is ready by the way."

* * *

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 13

* * *

Staria stared at the gown before her. It was gorgeous and she loved the shades of green. What bothered her was the fact that she'd been wearing the exact dress in one of her dreams. There was no way that Yuzuha Hitachiin could have known that. The creepy coincidence of it had her in a mild state of shock.

"I think it blew her mind." Kaoru joked.

"Or she hates it." Hikaru dead panned.

"No it's amazing." Staria finally said snapping out of it a bit. "I'm not sure if saying thank you would be enough."

The twins grinned, "So go try it on already!" they pushed her through the curtains with the dress. "Come back out when you're done."

"We need to see if it needs any alterations." Kaoru explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two like to play dress up as much as your mom does…." Staria made sure the curtains were closed well and then got changed. She'd never worn anything so fancy, well not in her current life at any rate. Luckily it wasn't too complex that she'd need help. The boys had set a mirror up for her as well. She let herself have a small twirl in front of it, watching the skirts flare out around her. As the material settled back into place she looked herself over. The dress fit perfectly. It extenuated her body without making her feel exposed. She ran her hands through her hair a bit, since she didn't have a brush, before adding the head band to the look.

"Are you doing ok princess?" Tamaki called from behind the curtain. Staria ignored the princess part and stepped through the curtain to meet the blond host king.

"Yes I'm fine."

Tamaki smiled and stepped back so she could come into the room more, and so he could have a better look.

Staria did a small twirl for them as well. "So what do you think? Do I clean up nicely?"

"You look great Star-chan!" Honey chimed with a big grin on his face.

"Spot on." Hikaru and Kaoru got closer to inspect the fit. They made her lift her arms up to check seams.

"Nothing feels too tight?" Kaoru asked.

"No it's perfect." Staria answered as the twins dropped to floor to make sure the hem wasn't too long. They sat back on their heals in unison.

"Walk around some." Hikaru said. "You don't want to trip on it."

"It just seems long cause I didn't put my shoes back on yet…I don't know what ones I'll be wearing yet."

"Just do it." Kaoru said. "This way even if you wear flats we'll know you won't trip." There was a lot of skirt to handle but Staria did as she was asked and walked to the far window and back.

"Ok go put your shoes on so we can check one last thing." Hikaru ordered. Staria gave them a look but gathered up her shoes and sat down on one of the couches to put them on.

"What are you guys gonna make me do? Dance again to make sure I won't fall that way too?"

"Naturally." the entire host club practically said as one. Staria stopped mid buckle and stared at them before laughing a bit. They were too amusing some times.

"I guess I should be glad that you're all concerned about me not making an ass off myself." She stood up and fixed her skirts for a moment. Tamaki was already taking a seat at the piano and making sure it was till in tune.

"Kyoya care to take a break from the paper work and join us?" the blond asked.

"One of us has to keep things in order for the club, so I'm sorry but I'm passing." He didn't look up from his lap top as he answered. He'd stopped long enough to see Staria enter the room in her dress and to agree about her being able to get around in the gown, but other wise he'd been working as usual. It suited her very well, but he wasn't about to make a fuss over it. He did, however, make a mental note to bring the earrings from the fashion show for her.

"You're no fun." Tamaki pouted. Staria herself was a bit relieved and yet disappointed in the decision as well. She wanted to dance with Kyoya but was still torn on abandoning her feelings for him. What Mamoru had said changed her mind a bit. Social standing really didn't have to mean anything, but she still wasn't too keen on the idea of making the first move. No one made her life more difficult than herself.

"May I have this dance?" Mori offered his hand to Staria with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, thank you Mori-semapi." she took his hand and let him lead her off onto a more open space on the floor. She let him take the lead and followed as Kyoya had taught her. Mori was taller than Kyoya, but she'd always liked tall guys. She knew the older boy could be intimidating to others but he was just a big teddy bear at heart. He also had a very secure hand. He wasn't holding her tight as they danced but she knew if she did trip he wouldn't let her fall. Mori was an excellent dance partner.

"Looks good." The twins said when the song was over.

"No changes needed?" Staria asked to make sure.

"Nope, you should be fine." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Great. Thank you again guys." Staria gave the twins a quick hug. "I'm gonna go change."

"Let's call it a day." Tamaki agreed.

When Staria came back out only Tamaki and Kyoya were still in the club room.

"Everyone head home already?" She asked carrying the garment bag over her shoulder.

"Yes." Tamaki took the bag from her and continued before she could protest. "Now we can do the same. Or…" Tamaki paused for dramatic effect.

"Or what?" Staria was a bit tired and didn't want to play games.

"Since you seem to be fine now I was going to offer to catch you up on today's lessons before you go home." Kyoya explained.

"You mean since you kept me from learning it in the first place?" Staria was still a little pissed about that, but if he was willing to make it up then she'd forgive him.

"Yes. You needed rest but I also said I'd help you catch up did I not?"

"Yes, you did…" Staria got a little nervous. His tone was border line insulted. "…and I did need the rest." she finally admitted. "But do we have to do it here? I'm sick of being at school today and in this stupid uniform."

"I suppose I could stop by after dinner instead." Kyoya compromised.

"Why not just come over now? You're more than welcome to eat with us." Tamaki offered with a grin.

"I can't Fuyumi's bringing her fiancé and his family over tonight. I can't be the only family member not attending. Though it will give me an excuse to leave early. Be ready to learn Staria. I won't tolerate you're aimless doodling like our teachers do." "Then make the lesson interesting to keep my mind from wondering sensei." Staria mocked back but then smiled. "We'll see you later Kyoya. Let's go home Tamaki." She linked her arm through his and started pulling him to the door.

* * *

Tamaki sat with Staria in her room after dinner. Kyoya hadn't arrived yet, but he still wanted to know more about her meeting that day.

"So did father tell you he'd wanted to adopt you and Mamoru?"

"Yes, but thanks to your oh so loving matriarch it didn't happen." She was laying on her bed, head hanging off the edge, watching Tamaki from upside down. "Weird to think huh?"

"Yeah you could have been my sister too." Tamaki gave a weak smile then laughed. "Though when I first showed up at that lunch he seemed to be wishing for a different angle to make you a part of the family."

"What?" She rolled over onto her stomach and stared at him. "Did he hint at something?"

"Only vaguely, but I told him your interests were else where." Tamaki raised his eye brows at her. "And he's late."

"Don't start."

"Why not?" Tamaki pouted and got up from his chair to stand in front of her. "You know you're heritage now right? So what else is standing in your way? You can't say you're not blue blooded enough. And I'm sorry but it seems to me like you've gotten over Gene enough that you can move on. So why won't you make a move?"

"Because I'm not the type to make the first move Tamaki. I've told you that. Besides Kyoya's not interested. What does he have to gain from a relationship with me?" Staria was trying really hard to not yell her frustrations at him.

"Something of his own choosing before he's forced into some loveless relationship by his family. I'm not saying you two have to make a life commitment. Just be yourself and experience a little love. Date it's what we're supposed to do when we're young."

"Then why don't you?" She threw back at him.

"It'll ruin my image with my fans." Tamaki ran an hand through his hair and struck a pose. Seeing she still wasn't amused he sat down beside her. "We've made a strict rule to never date our clients while being in the host club. It's bad for business. I just like making people happy. Should anyone of us find someone we wish to date we can. Whether or not to hide that relationship is up to the parties involved. It's also up to them to decided if they are alright with us still hosting. If not, we'll cross that bridge when it comes but so far it hasn't been an issue." Tamaki explained.

"It still seems so complicated." Staria sighed and flipped back onto her back so she could look at him easier. "Besides even if that's something to gain it's not anything to move him forward. That's all that seems to catch his interest."

Tamaki smiled. "You watch him a lot to have picked up that quickly."

Staria flushed red, "Shut up! I know how it works cause he explained your relationship as friends to me when I first got pissed about the whole Host Club thing. Gees… I'm just gonna start getting double teamed by you and Mamoru now on my love life."

"Did he ask you about it?" Tamaki was curious.

"It just kinda came up, but he didn't press it too much."

"Ah to have a worrying big brother. He's just wanting to protect his precious family." He tapped her lightly on the forehead and then pouted a bit. "Lucky."

"Him or me?" Staria questioned.

"Both."

"Tamaki you liked the idea of us all being siblings, didn't you?" Staria smiled at him as she asked.

"Yes I did actually."

Straia sat up and fixed her shorts before kneeling beside him. She took his hands in hers and made him look at her. "Tamaki even if it's not by blood you can be my brother too if you want. You've been an amazing friend so far to me and I would gladly accept you as a brother as well."

Tamaki truly looked like he was going to cry when he wrapped her in a big bear hug. When he finally let go, he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, "Will you call me Nii-san?"

"No." Staria pushed him over playfully and laughed. "I'll call you Tama-kun if you want a nick name but not Nii-san."

"Aww please? It'd be so cute if you did it." He said sitting back up.

"No." Staria laughed at his persistence, as he shifted to his knees on the floor to beg her.

"Please?" He batted his eyes at her. That's when Kyoya chose to appear in the open doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked seeing his best friend pleading on the floor and Staria trying her hardest to stop laughing from her perch on the bed.

"Kyoya get her to call me Nii-san." Tamaki requested.

"Do I want to know?" He directed the question to Staria. He had and idea of what happened but wasn't sure.

"I told him he could be my brother if he wanted." She explained.

"And naturally this is the result." he shook his head. "You do realize you sealed your own fate with this one. Just call him Nii-san and he'll stop."

"No it's way too embarrassing. I don't think I'll even ever call Mamoru Nii-san." Staria paused. She'd never really told the rest of the group she knew her past now.

Kyoya raised an eye brow but smiled, "So you do know now. Congratulations, how does it feel to know you too are a part of high society?"

"I'm not. I'm just born from it apparently. Suoh-san said that I can still choose if I wan to be a part of your guys' world or just stay in the shadows and do as I wish with my inheritance."

"That is true. The Chiba companies have been publicly traded for a good ten years now, but that doesn't mean your brother or yourself couldn't buy them back. It'd just be a matter of gaining the majority holdings." Kyoya was setting his bag down at the kotatsu Tamaki had set up in Staria's room for them all to use.

"Could we please not talk business. It's all very over my head." Staria frowned.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff. Be right back." Tamaki got up and exited the room abruptly.

"It's really not that hard to understand, but if you wish I'll drop it." Kyoya said, not skipping a beat as Tamaki dashed down the hall.

"Thank you." Staria was glad to avoid where that conversation may have led.

As Kyoya retrieved his notes from his bag Staria got her own stuff from her desk. The raven haired teen found himself watching her from the corner of his eye. Mostly the amount of skin she was showing off. Despite the cold weather outside, she was in little tight black shorts that covered about two, maybe three inches at best, below her bottom but not much else. A red camisole peaked out from underneath the white zip up hoodie she'd worn the other day. Today however she was wearing it differently. The zipper was undone to the top of the pockets, but she had the whole jacket shifted high so those same pockets sat at her breasts. Sort of a mock empire waist line. As she rooted around her desk he'd get a small flash of stomach here and there. In turn the rest of the hoodie sat open over her shoulders in a wide V, the hood itself hanging to the small of her back. He caught himself just flat out staring as she started to tie her hair up in a clip. That one small action had exposed her bare neck clear down to the space between her shoulder blades. The whole top's look just gave him the impression of a geisha's kimono. Meant to entice and yet still hide. He forced himself to stop looking when the thought that she probably wasn't wearing a bra wondered through his head. Part of him wondered if she'd done it on purpose or if she was just that comfortable to the point of obliviousness. With her somewhat flighty personality it could have been either. He gathered up his notes from that day's math class as she sat down next to him.

"Go ahead and copy mine first then I'll explain them to you." Kyoya slid his note book over to her and pulled out his lap top.

"Alright. Here's hoping you have legible hand writing, since you're usually on your computer."

"You'll see I have perfectly clear penmanship. Now stop stalling so we can go over your work." He was doing his best to stay strict, mostly to keep his now interested eyes from wondering. Though given the same situation a lesser man would have done more than stared.

Tamaki was taking his sweet time on purpose. He was hoping his friends would get cozy on their own, but part of him knew he'd have to meddle more. When he finally peeked in the door way it was as he expected. Nothing. Staria was copying notes and Kyoya was on his laptop doing who knows what. The blond sighed in defeat and joined them in the room. The three of them worked on their school work for the next couple of hours with no progress other than Staria getting caught up on the day's lessons.

"Well I'm calling it a night." Tamaki finally said getting up. "I hear a hot bath calling my name. See you tomorrow Kyoya. Staria would you be so kind as to see Kyoya out when you two are finished?"

"Yeah I think I almost have this down. Just let me finish this problem."

"Take your time. I'm not in a rush." Kyoya said without looking up from him lap top. He'd finished his own work a while ago and was checking the daily news.

"Good night you two." Tamaki left with a smile hoping that something, anything really, would move them along. Kyoya found himself strangely interested in an article about a recent streak of crimes being stopped by a masked female vigilantly. The blond sported a mini skirt, sailor collar and a red mask. They were calling her Sailor V.

"Whatcha' reading?" Staria leaned over to get a look.

"Seems we have a vigilantly in our city."

"Cool. Though isn't that dangerous?"

"It's usually frowned upon by the authorities, though it seems that this one chief of police is all for this one. It's truly odd."

"She's gotta be freezing out there though in that get up."

'You don't have much room to talk.' Kyoya thought. Staria leaned over him farther trying to get a better angle to read.

"Did you finish that problem?" He finally asked, trying to ignore that the girl was practically in his lap.

"Uh huh. All done. Mind if I scroll down?"

"As long as you move so I can finish reading as well."

"Sorry….um…scoot back just a bit."

Kyoya gave her a look but did as asked. Once he had his legs pulled out from under the table ,to move back, she plopped herself down between his knees. She was indeed short enough he could still read over her shoulder easily, but it posed another problem. It put all of that pale bare skin very close to him. As she read he found himself more interested in her neck and shoulders. He needed to go. Clearing his throat a bit he got up.

"I should be heading home."

Staria turned around to look up at him. "I'm sorry I just sorta took over. It's just really cool."

"It's alright. Just don't go getting any weird ideas yourself. Tamaki gives us enough trouble."

"Me a crime fighter? That'll be the day. Don't worry I'm a total klutz and a weakling. I don't think it'll be an issue any time soon." She smiled brightly despite mocking herself. Kyoya gathered up his things and Staria saw him down to the front drive. She looked up at the stars as Kyoya's driver pulled up.

"Such a clear night."

"Which means it'll be cold. Don't get yourself truly sick." Kyoya said as he got into the car.

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." she waved as he shut the door, and then headed back inside. Kyoya leaned back into the car seat as far as he could. His body was screaming at him, but his mind refused to make a full connection. He did not want to admit that Tamaki was right. Yet he'd never had the urge to touch someone so badly before. He wasn't stupid, he'd played around before, but this wasn't the same thing. All he'd wanted to do was to rub his cheek against her neck. A simple harmless action and it freaked him out. If it was lust he'd have been fine, but truly wanted to just touch her. To hold and cuddle and maybe even protect. Kyoya Ohtori was sinking into dangerous waters. Was it safer to struggle and fight or to just let the current take him?

* * *

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 14

* * *

"Oh my god, you have no idea how nice it is to be somewhere normal." Staria sighed taking in the atmosphere of the arcade. Mamoru had picked her up after school so they could spend some time together. The guys were taking care of some last minute arrangements for Saturday's dance, so the timing was perfect.

"You sound like you haven't gotten away much since you came to Japan." Mamoru observed.

"I haven't. Other than the fashion show it's just been school and the house I'm staying at."

Mamoru smiled, "Well today just relax and do whatever you want. You don't have anyone judging you." Staria smiled looked around to see if she wanted to play anything. A guy about Mamoru's height, with blond hair, walked up to them.

"Hey Mamoru, who's your friend?" the blond asked. Staria made note of the apron and guessed the guy worked there.

"Motoki this is Staria. Staria this is Motoki his family runs this arcade and the fruit parlor next door." Mamoru introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Staria grinned. "Is this the friend you were in a hurry to help the other day?"

"That would be him. Motoki here is one of my best friends."

"You mean only friends." Motoki teased. "This guy is such a loner, and cold as stone. Most girls just get the cold shoulder, how'd you get him to warm up to you?"

Staria just smiled, "Oh we have our connections. He doesn't seem that cold to me though. Maybe just hard to get."

"Alright enough you too." Mamoru put and end to the game. "Motoki she's my little sister."

"What? You never said anything about your family before." Motoki was interested now.

"We just found out ourselves." Staria explained. "I've been living with an adopted family in the Untied States since I was four." She left it to Mamoru to fill his friend in further and excused herself to the UFO catcher machine. She couldn't help but think there was a high abundance of cute guys coming into her world lately.

"That's crazy." Motoki was amazed, Mamoru had always been very quiet about his past but he finally put everything into perspective for him. "It's so weird to think of you having a sister. Welcome to my world buddy. Unazuki has started getting boy crazy lately and it is a nightmare trying to keep her out of trouble."

"Straia seems pretty level headed to me…" Mamoruo trailed off as the two of them watched the girl in question getting mad at the machine as it dropped a stuffed penguin just short of the winners bin. "well….maybe…"

Motoki laughed, "Seriously though, she's cute. You're going to have fun keeping an eye on her."

"I'll have a little help. She's living with a friend of the family, and his son is keeping an eye on her."

The blond gave his friend a skeptical look. "You sure about that?"

"Not really, but if she trusts him I don't see why I shouldn't."

"I hope you're right. Well I'll let you two catch up some more. Give me a yell if you guys need anything." with that Motoki went back to work, checking on other customers. Mamoru walked over to Staria who was still failing at the crane game.

"Still no luck?"

"I think it's rigged." Staria pouted.

"No you're just bad at it. I am too other wise I'd offer to get you something."

"At least your honest." Staria laughed.

"Let's go next door and get something to eat. My treat."

* * *

"This is boring boss." Hikaru complained.

"Yeah everything's already in order." Kaoru agreed.

"That's fine but we need to make sure. We don't want something to go wrong at the last second." Tamaki brushed off their whining.

"You could have at least brought Star along for us to pick on." The two quipped together.

"I will not have you two causing my cute little sister grief." The host king chided them.

"Sister?" the too look confused.

"Staria told Tamaki that he could be her brother if he wanted." Kyoya explained as he went down their check list. "And for your information she does know about her heritage now. If I'm not mistaken she's out bonding with Mr. Chiba as we speak." the club's vice president was glad she wasn't present. After the previous night's activities he'd had a very long night. His dreams had been sprinkled with alternate events to their little study session, and not all of them where rated PG. He was grumpy and keeping busy was the best way to ignore his new feelings. Though if he could make Tamaki suffer a little too he might enjoy it. He blamed Tamaki completely. If the blond idiot hadn't constantly been pushing then he wouldn't have noticed. He could have stayed in his calculating world view. Now there were actually some thoughts of things that had nothing to do with taking his place as the successor of the Ohtori family. Though Staria herself could be blamed a bit too. She'd been very guarded and defensive at first, but now she was almost naively relaxed around him, even her embarrassed blushes seemed to have diminished yesterday. She was almost becoming an open invitation, and something about that annoyed him.

"Alright. I guess everything's is as good as it'll bee. You guys can go, Kyoya and I will finish up." Tamaki gave in. He watched his friends leave and turned to Kyoya once the door was shut. "Ok what has been bothering you? You've been grouchy all day."

Kyoya stared at his friend. "I assure you that I have not been grouchy."

"Don't give me that crap. I know you. What happened? Something at home?" the blond's eyes suddenly went wide. "No. Something happened with Star after I left. Didn't it?"

"Don't get full of yourself." Kyoya said putting away their paper work. "Nothing happened."

"And that's why you're crabby." he grinned. "Come on tell me."

Kyoya was getting very short tempered. Tamaki needed to drop it, but he knew the Frenchmen wouldn't have anything of the sort. Not until he had his way.

"You are impossible, you do realize this." Kyoya glared at him, giving his friend a true glimpse at that shadow king wrath. "You want to know why I'm 'grouchy' and 'crabby' and just plain pissed off? It's because some idiot keeps poking and prodding and maybe, just finally, my psyche has decided 'oh this guy's right let's look at this another way.' The thing is the intelligent part of my brain isn't having anything to do with it. So we have a nice little internal conflict going on. Add to this mix a pretty girl, showing a lot of skin, practically crawling into my lap to read a news article. Mind you, from what I could tell, in a completely naïve manner. I kept my hands off, despite every nerve in my body screaming at me to do other wise. What little sleep I've had since then has been at the mercy of my, shall we say, neglected imagination."

Tamaki watched the anger and frustration wash over his friend's face. "You know Kyoya, you don't have to fight it. You could just admit that you like Staria and you'd feel better."

"No, I won't! It won't make it all better, because I already have admitted it to myself. It made things worse Tamaki! Not better! Before I could ignore it. No harm in that. But not now. No not now!" Kyoya was yelling at him openly. The shadow king started stalking towards his friend. "Are you happy now? I like Staria. I like her a lot. Just what are you going to do about it?"

Tamaki let his friend get in his face, but stayed calm. "Nothing Kyoya. You have to do something about it. You're the one who has to tell her."

"I know that…" Kyoya started to calm down and leaned his forehead on Tamaki's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid that I blame you for this."

"Hey, it's ok." Tamaki hugged his friend, knowing he might just get shoved away. Kyoya let the taller boy hug him, but only briefly.

"So help me Suoh if you say a word to her I'll see you dead."

"My lips are sealed." Tamaki grinned while running his thumb over his lips in a mock zipper motion. "So…you wanna tag along to go pick the princess up?"

"No." Kyoya walked away. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

Tamaki smiled as he left. Things were developing nicely. Too bad he wasn't allowed to say anything to Staria.

* * *

"Mamoru, do you ever have weird dreams?" Straia asked while stirring what was left of her strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah everyone does. It's normal you know. Usually caused by stress or certain foods."

"No not….normal weird dreams." Staria searched for the right words. "I mean, like you're in another world or time. You're yourself but things aren't the way you know them. Despite that, though, you recognize other people there even if you can't place a name. The kind of dreams that feel more like a memory when you wake up." She searched his eyes for some sign of understanding.

"Not really. I take it you do though." He paused to drink his coffee. "I do have dreams that are odd though. I've been having the same one a lot lately. I'm lost in a fog and a princess is calling out to me. She needs me to find something important for her. A crystal of some sort, that will help her. I use to have it every couple of months. It's been happening about once a week now."

"That's kinda cool. Maybe you're psychic?" Staria paused and then smacked her own forehead. "Sorry…I feel really dumb now. Tamamki said that exact thing to me when I told him about my dreams."

"I shared mine. What have your's been?" Mamoru was truly curious.

"They're all a little different. Like pieces of one big story. I think that's why they feel like memories. They started after you and I bumped into each other at the show. They stood out at first cause I recognized you in the first one." She told him about the gala dream, a few others she'd had since then.

"Did you ever see the princess that my prince version was involved with?" He asked.

"No. The moon princess would be talked about only, same with the senshi. I just seem to get the people involved in the Earth kingdom in my dreams." She looked at the table top. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No cause if you are I am too. Just don't worry about it for now. Though if you have any more feel free to talk to me about it. And if you get to see what that princess looks like be sure to let me know. All I get is a shadow. It'd be interesting if it's connected together."

Staria paused for a moment. "Are you thinking these dreams I'm having really are some past life experience?"

"It happens. I'm not saying that they are, but the fact that we're siblings and both are having dreams of a similar nature it just makes me curious."

"Yeah, me too…"Staria trailed off and focused on her smoothie again. It was a lot to think about indeed.

* * *

Tamaki walked into the commoner's arcade in a state of awe. He'd never been to one before, but it's where Staria had told him that she and her brother would be. He took his time looking around, not a real hurry to end their time alone. He was a bit surprised at the number of female customers there were. He'd always heard that these types places were dens for socially awkward teen age males and little kids. The Crown Arcade however had a very bright welcoming atmosphere. Then he spotted the clerk of the establishment. He knew instantly why there were so many girls. A good looking staff will always bring in customers. The young man in question was tall with sandy blond hair and chatting up a storm with a vibrant young blond, who was sporting a large red hair bow. He hated to interrupt but he didn't see Staria any where. So he made his way over the the desk.

Like any good worker, Motoki looked up as he saw moment coming his way and smiled. "Welcome to the Crown Arcade. Can I help you with anything?" He'd never seen the boy's uniform before but it looked expensive.

"Yes, have you by chance noticed a brother and sister come in this afternoon. The sisters about this tall," he raised his hand up to just below his shoulder, "with long golden brown hair. The brother's a couple years older than her."

"You must be Staria's friend." Motoki quested from the description he gave.

"Yes! So they have been in today." The rich boy got excited.

"I'm Motoki, Mamoru's friend. They're next door in the fruit parlor." He offered his hand to shake.

"Tamaki Suoh, my family's hosting Staria while she's in Japan." He shook Motoki's hand and smiled. "Thank you very much." he turned to the young lady with the hair ribbon and gave her a small bow, looking up as his was bent over to say. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation princess, do forgive my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it." the girl blushed a bit and gave Motoki a look. Tamaki smiled and left for the neighboring shop.

"Like what you see, Minako-chan?" Motoki teased one of his regular customers.

"Oh my god…Motoki-kun what school uniform was that? And how can you make more students from there come here?"

Motoki laughed, "I don't know, but I believe the school's Ouarn Academy. It's rich kid's school."

"I don't see the problem…"

* * *

Staria waved at Tamaki as he came into the parlor. "Mamoru this is Tamaki. Tamaki, my brother Mamoru."

"It's nice to finally meet you Chiba-san." Tamaki shook his hand before sitting down next to Staria.

"Just call me Mamoru please. I should be thanking you for helping keep and eye on my sister."

"No you don't he's just a trouble maker." Staria argued.

"Oh right…something about a crush. I hear we're supposed to start double teaming her when it comes to picking on her about her love life." Mamoru teased. Tamaki smiled.

"Is that so. Well I know I've been told not to say a word to the person she's crushing on but she never said anything about not telling you." Tamaki smiled

"Stop! Just stop!" Staria pleaded. "it's not funny!" both boys shared a laugh. Staria was blushing horribly and very flustered. The whole thing was adorable.

"I'm sorry princess. You brought it on yourself this time. I think Kyoya missed you today though."

"I doubt it. You guys were finishing up details for this weekend. I would have just been in the way." she started to calm down.

"What are you all planning?" Mamoru asked out of curiosity.

"Our club is throwing a gala for our clients. It'll be a great. Yuzuha Hitachiin actually made a dress for Staria just for the occasion."

"Yeah?" Mamoru looked at Staria to see her reaction.

"Yep, it's really pretty….and freaky…" Staria hadn't told Tamaki about it yet, "See… the dreams I've been telling you about….well before I even saw the dress yesterday, I'd been wearing the same one in one of my dreams. I didn't say a work to Hitachiin-san and yet, it's a dead ringer. It's creepy."

"You seriously dreamed that you'd worn that same gown?" Tamaki asked. Staria nodded. "Maybe your dream was of the future then, not a past life."

"They why weren't you or any of the guys in it? Why were none of our classmates in it? Mamoru was the person I could place, and this is a club only event." Staria questioned his logic.

"Um…I don't know." Tamaki faltered and changed the subject. "Soooo…..do you think you're ready for the dance, or do you want another lesson session?"

Staria took a second to think. "I should be good. It might not hurt to try a little more with a long skirt on though…and heals….I have tried in heals yet. Yeah I should practice more."

"Great! I'll call Kyoya." before she could argue he had his cell phone out and was dialing.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

NOTES: For anyone who hasn't read the Sailor V manga Minako frequents the Crown arcade even before she meets the other girls and trains on the same Sailor V game.


	15. Chapter 15

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 15

* * *

Kyoya was going to kill Tamaki. Despite their little heart to heart he was still at it. He'd barely been home an hour when Tamaki called him insisting he come over that night. His excuse being that Staria wanted a bit more practice dancing before the gala. He wouldn't let Staria on the phone to tell him herself so he had to assume that Tamaki wasn't just pulling a stunt. If he got there and Staria was clueless on the matter he was going right back home, after beating the snot out of his friend that is. The host king was getting too good at playing the cards dealt to him. Kyoya had been very firm at first in saying no, but the blond reminding him that dancing involved touching, the very act he was feeling oh so frustrated over.

"Damn you Tamamki." he muttered under his breath as he walked up to the main door of the Suoh family's second estate. To his surprise Staria met him at the door with a bright smile.

"Kyoya, that was fast. Come on in." she greeted. He placed his hands on either side of the door way and leaned in closer to her, a not so pleasant expression plastered on his face.

"Tell me this first. Are you truly wanting more help or is Tamaki playing games again?" his question brought a blush across her cheeks. It was at least a reaction.

"If you have stuff you need to do, you don't have to help. I didn't want to bug you, but Tamaki insists that you're a better teacher at this than him." Kyoya knew Tamaki was full of shit. He could have just as easily helped her but he was playing matchmaker instead. Kyoya sighed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry Staria, I've just been a bad mood. If you're still wanting a bit more help, that's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, I'll try not to take up too much of your night again." He followed her inside and down the hall to a small banquette room where Tamaki was playing around on the piano already. Staria seemed a little taller as she walked in front of him. It took him a moment to realise the clacking he kept hearng were the heals she was wearing. He smiled a bit. She'd wanted practice in the shoes. He'd have to be prepared for getting his toes trampled a bit.

Staria didn't want to risk ruining the dress for the gala, so even though it wasn't as full of a skirt, she chose a long sundress to practice in. It was a pale blue color with a halter top that sinched in at the wasite with a matching belt. The skirt was a basic circle skirt that went to her ankles but would flare out if she were to spin. Very simple, but elegant in it's own way. She was still iffy about the heals. She liked that they made her taller, but she also knew her feet would be killing her before the gala was over. The never ending choices of being female. Do you go with comfort or fashion? Normally she would have gone with comfort, but this whoe thing just screamed that she needed to do the whole formal ten yards. And if that meant aching toes for a night then she'd just have to deal.

"Are you sure you want to wear high heals to the gala?" Kyoya asked as if reading her mind. "They might make for a long night."

"Well I still want to see. We'll call this a test run. Beside worst case, I just go barefoot for half the night." she grinned. "The skirts long enough no would know any way."

"Until you stub a toe or get trampled by someone else, but that's your business isn't it." He held a hand out to her. "Shall we begin?"

"Oh, right." She faced him and took the hand he offered. Tamaki started to focus and play a piece they could dance to properly. Staria let out a small squeak, surprised when Kyoya placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. He had left more space between them before, now they were close enough that a good deep breath would have pressed their bodies together. She had to work hard to keep eye contact, knowing that her cheeks were flushed pink, if not full out red.

Kyoya wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. He'd still be a gentleman but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself a bit and be just a tad more hands on. He could feel her tense when he pulled her close to him. So as they began to move to the music he let her have a little more space, but still kept her closer than he had in the past. For being in heals she was still pretty steady on her feet, but she kept looking away from him. She'd glance back up for short periods of time and then look off again.

"How's your feet?" He finally asked in an tempted to get her looking at him again.

"They're ok." She answered.

"So it's alright if we pick up the pace a bit?"

"I guess…" She trailed off. Tamaki's playing got a bit more energetic and Kyoya sped up their pace with the next turn.

Staria was doing her best to focus on dancing and not on the look in Kyoya's eyes. There was more force behind them than before and she couldn't help but blush looking at them. So she kept looking away in an attempt to not be permanently red faced. Before he'd been all business but now there was a passion in him, as if he was actually letting himself have fun, rather than just teaching. She liked it, and it embarrassed her. They had fallen into a good pace when he suddenly spun her away from him, and pulled her back effortlessly. She wasn't ready for it though and got her feet tangled at the end. He caught her free hand, guiding her back to him as she faltered, so that her back pressed up against his body. Holding her hands out and just above her head he leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear.

"Careful." Kyoya said smoothly. He could feel her heart racing. He lowered her arms, keeping a gentle grip on her wrists as he wrapped them around her body. He'd made her hug herself as he steadied her, holding her in his own loose embrace. He felt her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Maybe the heals are a bad idea…" She said finally, and pushed away from him. He let her go, but would have liked to stay put a bit longer. She was so soft and had the tiniest wrists. He could have held them both in one hand easily. His mind was wondering again when Tamaki stopped playing.

"Should we take a break?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes." Staria responded. "I'll be right back." She ran off quickly. Both boys watched her go.

"That was a bold move." Tamaki finally said once he was sure Staria was out of ear shot. "But are you being a little too forward?"

"I don't want to hear it from you. What I did there is nothing worse than you do with your guests at club. No harm no foul." Kyoya took a seat next to his friend on the piano bench.

"True….and I have to say I like seeing you be proactive. So when do you tell her you like her?"

"That is none of your business. Besides it's more fun to watch her reactions right now."

"Kyoya, it's not nice to toy with people." Tamaki scolded him.

"I could say the same to you. I'll say something when the times right, until then I'll do as I please and if you interfere I won't tell her at all."

"Tell me what?" Straia asked, walking back into the room with an arm full of shoes. The boys exchanged a look.

"Are you going to try all of those shoes and decide which is the most comfortable to dance in?" Kyoya asked first, ignoring her original question.

"Bingo!" Staria smiled. "This way I'll know for sure." Both boys shook their heads, the earlier moments obviously lost on the girl. Staria herself knew though that she was choosing to ignore it. She wasn't going to give into love again. Not yet. Not until she knew what she was going to do come spring. If she really was going to transfer to another school what was the point of getting involved?

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

Just a short update for now...


	16. Chapter 16

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1 : Homecoming

Chapter 16

* * *

Staria burst into Tamaki's room after Kyoya had left for the night. She was furious with the blond. Without thinking she pounced on the boy, who had just finished changing into his pajamas. Using her own momentum, she pinned him to the large plush bed. Grabbing the collar of his pajama top she yanked his head off the mattress and leaned down so they were mere inches apart.

"You told him didn't you! You bastard!" she growled. "You told Kyoya I had a crush on him! He was picking on me all damn night! How could you?"

Tamaki was wide eyed. He'd never expected to get tackled by a girl in an angry rage and certainly not by Staria. She had herself firmly panted on his stomach so he couldn't sit up properly, but her grip on his collar forced him to keep his head raised at an awkward angle.

"Star, princess, calm down. I didn't tell Kyoya anything. I swear to you. I keep my promises. Would you please let go of my shirt?"

She glared at him a moment, but let him go, pushing him away in the process. He'd never lied to her before so she didn't have a reason to not believe him. She stayed planted on his stomach though. She wanted answers. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Well if you didn't tell him then what the hell was all that?" She was still angry but willing to hear him out.

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Tamaki knew he was playing dangerously but he'd also promised Kyoya he wouldn't tell. You never break a promise to the Ohtori boy unless you have a death wish.

"Don't play coy with me Suoh. You know damn well what."

"It's not becoming for a lady to curse princess."

"Fine, just tell me already."

"Maybe he's just noticed on his own. I mean you do blush quite often around him." He smiled trying to calm her down. "Our Kyoya always has been one for noticing details. Or it could be pay back for the other night. I hear you crawled onto his lap in those tiny shorts of your's." The last comment got a small blush out of the girl. "Besides was being closer to him so terrible?"

Staria paused before answering. She was embarrassed about her own stupid actions after their study session. She'd done most of it without really thinking about it. Kyoya's actions had caught her off guard but it was true that she had enjoyed being held by him. She'd enjoyed it more than she wanted to admit, and that's what was bothering her. She wasn't supposed to being giving into those feelings.

Tamaki watched as a wave of emotions flowed through Staria's eyes. He was almost prepared for it when she punched her fists into the bed on either side of his head, and collapsed onto his chest crying.

"Star…" He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, whispering reassuring words to her. As she calmed down some he managed to shift so they were laying on their sides, making it easier to hold her. "You ok?" He finally asked when she stopped shaking. He felt her shrug a bit, but she wouldn't speak. She did curl into him more, burying her face into his chest. He held her a little tighter, trying to give her what she needed. He was going to have to find a way to get her to confess to his best friend first, so these stupid games could stop. He didn't like seeing her this upset.

"Talk to me Star. What's going through your head?" he coaxed her. She remained quiet for a while, but finally raised her head a bit.

"I was thinking about transferring to another school after this term." she confessed. "But I don't know yet. If I am going to leave though it's better to not get involved. Not in any sort of romantic way."

Tamaki was a bit taken back. She's barely been there as is was and she was already thinking about transferring. Did she hate it that much? He frowned and didn't try to hide it. He was hurt. "Why do you want to transfer?" He finally asked.

"I just don't fit in Tamaki. You and the guys are great, I really enjoy hanging around you all, but that's it. No ones else, side from the teachers, will talk to me. None of the girls seem to want to even be my friend. The few that have talked to me are just club clients wanting to know what your house is like. I'm still a fish out of water, even if by birthright I should fit in. No one aside from you and the club even knows that though, and frankly I'm fine with that. I don't want to make friends because of a social status. I'd just like to make some friends who have grown up, no offence, in a normal atmosphere like I have. Is that asking too much?"

"Not at all princess." he was still upset, but he let the frown fade away. She really was hurting and still had been stressed despite the smiling forefront she displayed to all of them. Who was he to stand in the way of her happiness. "We'll miss you though if you do decide to go, but it's not my place to stop you. It's none of our place to tell you how to live." he could understand her not wanting to get hurt again, and not wanting to hurt any one. Though he still felt that dating someone would be good for her. "Will you promise me one thing?" He added.

"It depends. I don't like making promises I can't keep." Staria untangled herself from him and sat up, pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them.

"If by some chance Kyoya has come to like you, and tells you so, please give him a chance. If you both have mutual feelings it'd be a waste not to act on them. I won't pester you to tell him your feelings any more." He watched her reaction, thoughts swimming behind her stormy eyes. He took the fact that she was actually thinking about it as a good sign.

"Alright…." She finally agreed. "But only if he's the one to confess. Other wise I'm sorry Tamaki, my heart is staying sealed away for a while."

"That's a shame but I won't argue with you over it any more." He propped his head up with one arm. "You know you have a surprising amount of strength packed into that little frame of yours." he smiled.

"Never underestimate an enraged female. We'll surprise you every time." She smiled back.

* * *

The next few days went by with no real commotion, and Friday afternoon found the Host Club back in the 3rd music room. Everyone was huddled around Kyoya's computer when Staria made her way in.

"What's going on?" She asked joining them.

"There are super heroes in the city!" Honey exclaimed.

"More Sailor V sightings?" Staria asked filling the space Mori had made for her behind one of Kyoya's shoulders.

"It would appear so, but there's more as well." Kyoya pulled up the newest article for her. "It seems another 'sailor suited' defender of justice has appeared. There was an attack of some sort at a small jewelry store last night. The witnesses are little foggy on details but they call the new heroin Sailor Moon, and a masked tuxedo clad man was also spotted. I guess a lucky journalist happened to be passing by at the right time and got a couple quick photos."

They all looked at the girl with long pig tails in her boots and mini skirt. The shot was from behind, so you couldn't see her face, but she was looking up at some one. The second shot was a little clearer, despite being taken at night and shadows still distorting the figure's masked face. The man in the tuxedo was perched in a high window looking down at the girl. A top hat adorned his head helping to hide what the mask didn't, and a long cape flowed behind him in frozen motion from a breeze that had been blowing. Staria leaned over Kyoya's shoulder a bit to get a better look.

"Can, you zoom in at all?' she asked.

"A little, but it's not a very good image to begin with." Kyoya did as requested though.

The twins exchanged a look.

"Could it?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Gotta be." Hikaru confirmed.

"Gotta be what?" Tamaki asked.

"That's mom's work." they said as one.

"Interesting…" Kyoya mused.

"What does it mean?" Honey asked. "Do you know who he is? Or did he just happen to buy one of your mom's pieces?"

"No" Hikaru paused, "That piece was a gift."

"So unless he gave it away…" Kaoru continued.

"It can only be one person." the twins finished together and both turned to look at Staria.

"What?" She was puzzled.

"It's gotta be Mamoru." They finally answered and everyone in the room stared at them.

"So you're saying that Staria's big brother is some vigilanty of justice?" Tamaki didn't believe them. He'd meet Mamoru the other day and he seemed perfectly normal. Mundane almost.

"Mom did say that no one wore a tuxedo as well as him." Kaoru offered.

"Though it's a weird choice for a costume." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, I agree on that one…" Staria added her two cents. Part of her mind wouldn't let her fully accept what the boys were offering though. "I can ask him, but even if it is I don't know if he'd tell me. In the comics they just don't do that. You know the whole if you know you'll be in danger thing. With great power come great responsibility. That whole jazz."

The twins stared at her for a second then deadpanned, "Nerd."

"And?" She stared right back, not caring if she was a nerd or not. They just shrugged and wondered away from the group to perch on a couch.

"Would he have any reason to want to stop crime outside of the law?" Mori asked in one of his rare moments speech.

"I don't know. He told me he's been having reoccurring dreams for a long time and that recently they've been more frequent. But they don't seem like they'd be connected to this situation." Staria sighed, "I'll ask him about it, but would you tell anyone if you were doing it?"

"Not likely." Kyoya answered.

* * *

Saturday night came quickly, and Staria found herself waiting in the wings of the school's main salon while the boys finished making sure everything was in order. Kaoru had offered to do her make up for her, and seeing that she wasn't use to wearing any she'd let him. He'd done a good job, it was very subtle. Just a bit of eyeliner with a touch of mascara, an some pale pink lip gloss. She had to keep reminding herself not to rub at her eyes though. When she pulled herself away from the mirror she noticed Kyoya speaking to their caterer. He was a tad bit taller than Kyoya and had short wavy blond hair, almost curly but not quite. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It was bothering her though, so she ventured closer.

"Are you sure you don't want some of our staff to stay and serve for you Mr. Ohtori?"

"No the open buffet style is what Tamaki wanted. This is fine." Kyoya answered promptly. "Our guests will be here soon so It'd be best that your staff is cleared until the gathering is over."

"As you wish."

"Thank you Jade-san."

The blond man made eye contact with Staria as he left. His hard blue eyes sent a chill through her and a connection was made. She knew why the face was familiar. He'd been in several of her dreams. He was one of the prince's guards. The name Jadeite came to the front of her mind, and almost as soon as she thought it, the man turned around to glance at her again, before exiting the room. Had he heard her thoughts? It was too creepy and she frantically looked around the room trying to spot where Tamaki had vanished to. She needed to tell someone, and other than Mamoru, he was the only one who knew about her weird dreams.

"What's wrong?" She hadn't even heard Kyoya come up next to her. She stared at him wide eyed for a second.

"Um.. where'd Tamaki go?" She managed to get out.

"He's making sure the entrance is ready for the girls. What's bothering you?" He asked again.

"That guy you were talking to, the caterer or whatever. I have a bad feeling about him. He's creepy…"

Kyoya smiled, "You're being silly. Jade is a professional, true his business is new, but they do top notch work. Don't worry about. Nothing bad will happen tonight. You can't see them but I have security everywhere. There is nothing to fret over." He paused and looked at her for the first real time since they'd all arrived. "And might I add you look very beautiful tonight." That got a smile and a faint blush out of her.

"Thank you….Kaoru added some finishing touches."

"Might I suggest one last addition?" He watched her puzzled look for a moment.

"Like what?"

"You just seem to be missing one piece." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the gold and green star earrings from the fashion show. Staria looked at the jewelry and back at Kyoya. "Well? Didn't you want a green pair as well? I can always put them up for auction for our guests if you don't want them." He started to close the box, teasing her a bit. Staria grabbed his hands, before he put the box back away.

"I like them, Kyoya. I like them a lot." She looked up at him with a smile. "I just wasn't expecting a gift. Thank you." Her worries slipped to the back of her mind as she marveled at the earrings. They were a perfect match for her gown and her favorite color. He really was a stickler for details, but she was somewhat in awe that these details were all for her.

"Are you going to put them on, or just stare at them all night Princess?" Kyoya picked a bit more by using Tamaki's pet name for her.

"Wear them naturally." She moved her hair out of the way and put the long dangles on. "Do they look ok?"

"Just the right touch." He reached out and ran one of the delicate metal accessories through his fingers, letting his finger tips trail along Staria's cheek. "Tamaki's down stairs if you still want to talk to him. There's a little time left before the guests arrive. I'd go now or you'll have to wait till after everything's done." She was more interested in his eyes at that moment, but he was right. Once the festivities started it would be impossible to talk to the host king.

Staria found Tamaki fixing a few last flower arrangements along the stairs. He smiled warmly when he saw her coming and met her half way, holding a hand out to her.

"Princess you look lovely. Where'd you find the earrings?" He kissed the back of her hand when she took his.

"Kyoya gave them to me." She almost didn't care that she blushed. "But that's besides the point." She stopped him before he could interrupt. "I need to talk to you. Can we go sit?"

"Of coarse." He escorted her over to a plush couch. "What's up?"

"I have a bad feeling. The caterer, he's been in my dreams. I swear he's one of the prince's royal guards. And the look I saw in his eyes was not a friendly one."

"Are you sure it was him? I mean you've only been able to place Mamoru so far right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was him. I got chills when our eyes met Tamaki." She rubbed her arms unconsciously just thinking about it.

"Alright, but if he had been a royal guard then why would you be getting bad feelings. Wouldn't he be a good guy?"

"That's what I don't get. Why would I get such a bad feeling from someone who was supposed to be protecting us?"

Tamaki frowned, "Well if it's bothering you that much I'll make sure Kyoya has one of his men keep a close eye on him. Don't you worry, tonight is about fun. I only want to see a smile on your pretty face." He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "Why don't you head back up stairs. I'll join you all shortly."

* * *

(End Chapter)


	17. Chapter 17

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 17

* * *

"Be sure the guards get their complementary coffee." Jadeite gave his orders to his minion, who was currently disguised as a tall busty red head clad in a maid's uniform. "The mugs will drain their energy just as the glasses will for those frivolous teenagers in side. Once you've drained them dry report back to me."

"Yes lord Jadeite." the red head hissed. "It will be as you wish."

"Do not fail me." Once his threat was made he left to watch from a safe distance. He could have sworn that the lone girl among the boys in charge had called his name out earlier. Yet there was no way she could have known what it was. He was getting paranoid over nothing. Something had seemed familiar about her. He couldn't place it. It wasn't important though. His mission was to gather energy for his queen so they could once again gain control of the Earth. During their long slumber a lot had changed. Where great forests had once stood overwhelming cities had grown to replace them. The people themselves seem as brainless as ever. They all needed a ruler to show them how the world was meant to work.

It had been a blessing to see that the mighty Moon Kingdom was still laying in it's demise, but it's warriors had been reawakened even in it's passing. They would be less likely to appear at this closed event, and with his latest failed mission, Jadeite was being a bit picker with his targets. All of those teenage girls, high on their own hormonal adrenaline, would be a feast of energy. He laughed a bit to himself imaging those rich little fops being torn apart at the hands of their 'guests' when his spell took effect. The drinks for the night had been laced with an element that would drop their inhibition better than any alcohol ever could. In a matter of moments of ingestion it would start raise their energy levels, turning them into mindless drones giving into their most primal desires when it peaked. The glasses, being touched or not, would then siphon off that glorious power for their queen's use. It was just a mater of time.

* * *

Staria knew that the girls who frequented the club the most were getting the first dances, but she was getting a bit bored with the whole ordeal. She'd slipped out to the balcony to watch the night sky for a while. One of the boys would come fetch her when it was her turn to dance. She leaned on the stone railing and looked up at the almost full moon and bright stars. It was a chilly night and the clear midnight blue sky reflected that. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the soft music from inside tease her ears. The string quartet that Kyoya hired was amazing. Staria had never really appreciated the instruments until she got to hear them live.

She was brought out of her content trance by a pair of arms wrapping around her lightly.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Staria opened her eyes and tilted her head back enough to see it was Kyoya speaking to her.

"A little, but it felt good. By the way the musicians you picked are amazing."

"Tamaki picked them actually, I just filed the paper work and scheduled them. But I agree that are extraordinary. Fresh out of college too. They'll do great things. Sorry you had to wait for an hour, but it seems that my obligations for the night are done." He moved away from her, keeping a hold of one shoulder just enough to turn her around to face him. He trailed his hand down her arm until he held her hand in his. He bent forward and kissed her knuckles lightly, and pulled one of Tamaki's tricks, rolling his eyes up to look at her as he did. Her cheeks were a cute shade of pink when he asked, "Are you ready for a dance, princess?" She just nodded and let him lead her inside. She fell into step with him to the music letting any worries that may have been still been lingering go. Tamaki had been right, the evening was about having fun nothing more. So she was going to enjoy herself.

Kyoya was holding her close, like he had the other night but she wasn't fighting him this time. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself, or so the constant smile on her face would suggest. There was a perk to not hosting as much as the others. It left him with less fan girls to please and as far as that night was concerned more time to spend with her. Tamaki had made it clear that he would be their Cinderella's partner for the night since the rest would be filling guests' dance requests. He was perfectly fine with that. Staria, after all, was much less demanding than their usual clients, and as far as he was concerned the only one in the lot that he wanted close by. The two of them danced for several songs, until a small commotion started.

A few of the twin's fan girls were trying to pull their current partners away from them.

"Come on! We want to see them dance with each other." A blond girl with her hair in a braided wrap, tugged at Kaoru's partner.

"I do too, but it's my turn right now." the girl being tugged tried to reason. Kaoru was trying to get the girl off as well, but two others had grabbed his arms and were trying to pull him off.

"A little help!" He finally called, when he saw Hikaru and his partner were in the same boat. The rest of the Host Club members appeared to break the ruckus up. Mori and Honey blocked the twins from the girls, while Tamaki rescued the two poor girls who were being pulled at. Kyoya looked down on the group who started the mess.

"Ladies tonight is about enjoying yourselves, but not at the cost of others. I would hate to have to ask you to leave early. Your dance cards please." he held out a hand to take the cards each girl was issued that night. They had each already had several dances that night so he didn't feel bad about what he was going to do. He made a neat pile in his hands. "You may stay, but you have forfeited the rest of your dances as punishment." He tore the stack in two watching there eyes go wide as he did. "Should we need to speak to you again, ladies, you will be escorted out and banned from the Host Club. Do I make myself clear?" The girls nodded, mortified that they wouldn't get to touch the boys any more that night. They sulked off together to the refreshment table to play spectators for the rest of the night.

"You ok Kao-chan? Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah we're fine Honey-sempai." Hikaru answered for both of them.

"I'm truly sorry about all of this princesses." Tamaki was apologizing to the girls. "Would an extra dance with the host of your choice make it up to you?"

The two girls exchanged a look and smiled. The one who had been Hikaru's partner spoke up. "Well, even though they went a bit far we do agree with the other girls. We want to see Hikaru and Kaoru dance together."

"Well what do you guys say?" Tamaki asked the twins. "The ladies have spoken, will you do their bidding?" The twins without hesitation went with their cue.

"Oh I don't know…"Hikaru started fawning over Kaoru, "Kaoru, you're not just pretending to be ok are you? Maybe I should examine you first for any scratches and pulled muscles. He started playing with the top button of his brother's shirt.

"I'm fine Hikaru." Kaoru blushed pushing his brother's hands away. "We can dance for them if you want to." He looked longingly at his twin.

"Oh I do want to…but I'm afraid if I do, I won't want to stop. Is that fair to the ladies who still want to dance with us?" Most of the girls in the room had gathered around before their act began and now they were squealing with delight.

"That's ok!" One shouted.

"We don't mind!" Another added excitedly.

"Fair enough." Kyoya nodded to the musicians that it was alright to begin playing again. The twins obliged their fan following and started the next dance with each other. Hikaru taking the lead and Kaoru pouting playfully about it.

Staria watched the whole thing from the side lines. She was a little bothered out by the whole twin-cest thing, but other than that had to admit that seeing the two pretty boys fawn over one another was kind of a turn on. She hated herself a bit for it, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see some of the other boys play that game. Her imagination was taking a little trip to the gutter when Kyoya walked back over to her, two glasses in his hand.

"Sorry about that." He apologized and handed her a glass of punch. She flushed bright scarlet when she realized he was back.

"No problem…" she managed and took the glass, but waited on drinking it's contents.

"You seem a bit…flustered." He picked, he knew she hadn't really seen the twins act before so she was probably just having a moment. "Starting to like the twins in a new light?" he asked as she took a drink, which she immediately choked on.

"No!" she sputtered. "Maybe if they weren't brothers….the whole incest thing is a bit much."

"But you admit you'd like seeing two guys fawn over one another." He leaned in close to her with a smile.

"I don't know." She turned redder.

"Most girls your age have a tendency to enjoy a little exoticness. A good little fantasy outlet if you will."

"I little food for thought?"

"Exactly." He finished his own drink and rolled the steam of the glass between his fingers. "So if not the twins, who among us would you rather see in a boys love scenario?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your customers this? Not me." She could feel the blush that had started to fade creep back up.

"Consider it research from the none bored. You never seem to be bored with that sketch book of yours. Our clients are always bored that's why they come to us. For entertainment."

Kyoya was talking a lot. And kind of in circles. Staria wondered for a second if the twins had spiked the punch and just how much Kyoya had already had. She glanced around the room. Nothing seemed too odd. Honey had stopped dancing with girls and planted himself at a table with cake and sweets. Nothing odd there. The twins were still dancing to amuse the girls who were drooling like rabid dogs at that point. It looked like Tamaki's dance partner was getting a bit grabby so he was trying to be polite but still put some distance between them. Mori had a small following of girls swooning around him. Nothing seemed terribly out of place. Maybe a bit more extreme than usual but nothing she hadn't come to expect from the Host Club.

"Kyoya are you ok?" Staria brought her attention back to him. Maybe he was just getting tired. He took her still mostly full glass from her and place it on a near by table with his empty one. Then he returned his gaze to her.

"So who?" He asked again.

"Kyoya I don't think that matters." She was trying to get a better look at his eyes but the light kept glaring off his glasses.

"I want to know. Who would you like to see fawn over each other?" He asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

Staria acted like she was thinking about it, and reached a hand up to his cheek. She managed to angle his head so she could see his eyes through his glasses. His eyes weren't glazed over at all, but they still didn't look right. It was like his irises had bleed over his pupils. It was all just a strange stormy grey haze.

He grabbed her hand, pressing it more firmly against his cheek before rubbing against it briefly like a cat.

'Ok something is not right here….' Staria thought, looking around again. Mori's fan club was hanging off him from every possible spot. Some where ever starting to pull and rip at his cloths. Honey was almost crying, his fan girls forcing treats down his throat faster than he could chew them. All of them hovering so close he couldn't get away without hurting someone. The twins had been tackled by their crazed mob, their jackets and shirts already ripped from them as they struggled to get away. They actually kicked and swung at the girls with no remorse but also to no avail. Tamaki was being backed into a corner, looking around frantically at the chaos that had seemingly appeared out of no where. Where was that damn security? They could really use them right now.

Staria's attention was brought back to Kyoya as he started to back her up against a wall. She pulled her hand away from him, but it took some effort on her part, and side stepped him. It was enough to give her a bigger opening with the entrance to the balcony behind her. Something had gone terribly wrong but she had no idea what. Was everyone out of their minds? Kyoya kept advancing on her, stalking her with his hand reached out to grab hold once again. She stayed just out of reach, backing herself out onto the balcony. She knew it'd be a dead end, not that she was really scared that Kyoya would hurt her, but from there she might be able to get the guards attention who were stationed outside. She heard, more than saw, the hosts starting to fight back. Honey and Mori both putting aside the 'you don't hit a girl' belief long enough to get free and help the Twins and Tamaki regroup.

When her butt bumped against the stone railing of the balcony she turned around quickly to glance down to the grounds below. The guards that she could see where passed out cold on the ground. Great. No help from them tonight. She screamed without meaning to when Kyoya finally grabbed her, snaking his arms around her body and burying his face against her neck. The fear reactor in her brain thought for a second he was going to bite her in a vampire horror movie fashion. Her pulse sped up to a frantic panicky pace. His grip was too good, she couldn't wiggle free. She could stomp his instep, but he hadn't done anything to hurt her yet and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him unless necessary.

She froze when she felt him lick a line up her neck and begin to kiss it back down towards her shoulder. She blushed furiously having never been touched in such a way. He stopped at the mound of flesh where her neck and shoulder met and lingered there for a long while. Kissing and biting while his arms held her tight against him. Being chewed on was not exactly what she'd imagined would happen that night. It didn't really hurt, but she felt extremely awkward about the whole thing. Part of her hoped the boys would come to her rescue soon, and part of her wondered if she could still reason with this Kyoya, that seemed to not have anyone at home up stairs.

"Kyoya please stop." She tried to keep her voice even, but he'd found a nerve that sent a shiver through her. He didn't stop, he actually started to suck on the spot until the flesh pulled tight and did start to hurt. When it wouldn't go any further he let it slip out of his mouth with a loud smack and nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing her in deeply.

"Kyoya what's going on?" she tried again. He responded by sliding a hand down her hip and licking the back of her ear.

"The Shadow King wants to devour the Princess of the Stars." he whispered cryptically, pressing himself tighter against her back.

She was working very hard to keep her head. If the boys could handle a few dozen fan girls gone mindless hormonal zombies she could handle Kyoya. She kept telling herself that he wouldn't really hurt her. Then one thought gave her an idea. It was a long shot but she had to go for it.

* * *

"Where'd Staria and Kyoya go?" Tamaki thought to ask once he and the other four members of the host club had regrouped. They all stood back to back in a circle to help keep each other safe. They all looked worse for the wear in various states of undress and shredded suites.

"Don't know." Mori said scanning the room.

"The balcony maybe." Honey offered, from a stance that was low to the ground even for him. "The girls were pretty much on all of us, they could have got away to get help."

"Help is right." Hikaru coughed. "Where the hell are those guards at?"

"Really, we're getting eaten alive and there out what, drinking coffee?" Kaoru added in a panicked tone.

"Just try and stay calm." Tamaki said. The comment about coffee got him thinking about the caterer. Staria had, had a bad feeling and now a mess had spread. He wished he had an answer. Maybe that guys really had done something. The boys were staying rather composed but they were scared out of their minds. The girls had formed a giant ring around them and were now closing in step by step.

Hikaru noticed movement by the main doors to the salon. "What the fuck is that!" He half stuttered, half screamed.

A seven foot tall bipedal creature came through the door. It's skin was burnt sienna and stretched tight over it's muscles and bones. It had an odd leathery look with splotches of red here and there, almost like blood splatter but not the actual substance. It's knees had reversed joins like the back legs of horse, complete with hooves at the feet, but the thighs and upper body were all very human like. Complete with painfully large breasts, barely covered by various criss-crossing straps of black fabric that wrapped around it's sleek waist to hang free in a chaotic fringe around it's hips. The femininity was ruined though by the equally large arm muscles and hands that ended in five inch long needle claws. Her face wasn't more than skin stretched over a skull, no nose or eyebrows and sunken sold black eyes that reflected next to no light. Fangs flashed from it's grinning mouth as it strut into the room. Straight garnet red hair started high on it's forehead and hung around it's shoulders, held back only by long elfin like ears.

"I don't think we're in Kansas any more…" Tamaki muttered.

* * *

(END CHAPTER)


	18. Chapter 18

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 18

* * *

"Keep it together men…" Tamaki tried to sound confident despite the shaking in his voice. There was no way the creature before them was real. "This is probably just an elaborate joke by the black magic club to scare us all. I'm sure Nekozawa-sempai will reveal himself at any time now and point out how silly we're all acting."

"I doubt it boss…" Kaoru managed to say.

"Yeah that's too freaking real to be make up. I don't care how good the artist is." Hikaru agreed, keeping his younger brother just behind him.

"No sense in arguing over it." Mori said never letting his sight waver from the beast as it stalked slowly into the room. It let out a cackle of a laugh, at the huddled group of boys surrounded by crazed fan girls. Smelling the air it could taste the humans' energy already. It was time to get to work. Taking in a deep breath the monster let out an ear bleeding screech. The boys all flinched, covering their ears, but the pain still brought them to their knees. As the girls descended on them, something invisible crashed into the group. Hosts and girls alike were all knocked down by the sonic pulse the monster released. The boys were trapped under the mass of girls who had suddenly become limp bodies. They weren't dead but there weren't going any where any time soon.

* * *

Tamaki was pinned in too many spots to wiggle free, but he had a clear view of the creature and a good amount of the room. The monster had raised it's arms up to the ceiling, spreading it's clawed hands wide. As it did all of the glass wear in the room began to glow with an eerie blue-white light. Lines of mist started to flow to the creature but he couldn't really tell from where. The more he tried to figure it out the more tired he started to feel. His eyes started to close, as the creature drained the very life energy from him and the others. He was just barely coherent when a figure with long blond hair burst into the room. Something about her was familiar. He thought it was the big red hair bow, but the more he thought about it the hazier his mind became. She was giving the beast a speech but he couldn't piece it together. Something about messing with young romance and love and justice. She was either very brave or just plain foolish.

* * *

Honey had managed to free himself from the mass of bodies. He was feeling very sleepy but a nap would have to wait. They were all in danger and as a Huninozuka he couldn't just stand by and watch. Since the monster was currently being distracted by a new girl, who was giving a speech that would do Tamaki proud, he decided the best thing to do was get Takashi free from the tangled mess as well. Then together they could take on the creature. He knew his cousin had fallen close to him, so he started carefully moving the girls off one another.

"Takashi are you alright?" The smaller boy asked as he found his taller counter part. Mori nodded and finished pulling himself out from under the girls.

"We can't let that girl face the monster alone." Honey stated mater-o-factly. Before Mori could respond the said girl raised a pen of some sort into the air and yelled, "Moon Power! Transform!" and a bright flash of light filled the room. When it faded Sailor V was standing in the girl's place. With lightning speed she leaped into the air and planted a flying V kick to the monster's face.

"Let's make sure everyone's ok first. I think she has things under control for now." Mori suggested.

* * *

The bright light from inside caught Kyoya's attention. For the short moment he was distracted Staria slipped free of his hold. Under normal circumstances being held by the Ohtori boy would have been a dream, but he wasn't himself. Before she could get far he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going Princess? I wasn't done with you yet." He said with a wicked grin as he pulled her back against him. He held her easily with one arm, leaving the other to play with her hair. Looking up at him, Staria could see his eyes were still that clouded grey, but in the dim light they seemed to glow with an unworldly power. She didn't understand but something told her that she could bring him back. She just wasn't sure how. It was a crazy notion but she had to try. Hell if she didn't try something there was a good chance she'd wind up getting raped. Facing him she realized that her heals made her almost as tall as him. It brought an idea to her. It was a long shot, and somewhat silly, but she'd try it.

"Kyoya." She said his name to get his attention. He leaned down closer to her, that smirk still on his face.

"Yes Princess?" He toyed.

"I know you're still in there, and I need you to come back now. So I'm going to give you something special, but I don't want it to be wasted." Despite the clouded eyes, he have her a puzzled look and in that look she saw a glimpse of the real Kyoya. That glimpse gave her the push she needed to act. Raising on her toes, she closed the space between them and met his lips. As she gave him her first kiss she prayed with all her heart that whatever had him possessed would leave.

* * *

Kyoya felt a jolt of energy run through his body. His eyes went wide as he realized that Staria was kissing him. He wasn't exactly clear on what was happening but he thought to himself, 'why waste this opportunity?' He slid a hand up to her cheek as he took control of the kiss, deepening it ever so gently, as he closed his eyes.

Staria opened her eyes as he started to respond. He was being gentle with her and she hoped that meant it had worked. She pulled away slowly. Kyoya let her break the kiss and opened his eyes to see a smile wash over Staria's face.

"Welcome back"

"Did I go somewhere?" He was confused by her actions.

"I'll explain later, we have bigger problems right now. The girls all went…crazy. You need to get your security up here now." she started to head back inside.

"What do you mean by crazy?" he followed her, bumping into her as she stopped abruptly. They both stared for a second as Sailor V dodged an attack from a large hoofed monster. Staria stared in disbelief and Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. How could that have gotten past his team? Someone had questions to answer and a mess to pay for. When he didn't get an answer after the third ring he started to worry. Were his men dead? He hung up and dialed Tachibana. The ever diligent man answered right away.

"What can I do for you Master Kyoya?" the middle aged man asked.

"I want our best forces here ASAP. Make sure they have a med team with them. We've got a situation in progress and I can not allow any of our guests to be harmed."

"As you wish. What's going on there exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you just hurry." He hung up and scanned the room. He was relieved a bit when he spotted Mori and Honey already checking on everyone. Kyoya turned his attention back to Staria who was watching the fight in a seemingly over whelmed state. He touched he shoulder gently to get her attention. She jumped but didn't scream. Good girl.

"Let's go help Honey and Mori-sempai with the others. That thing is a bit out of our league don't you think?" she nodded in agreement and followed him over to the somewhat forgotten group.

"Star! Kyo-chan! Come help us." Honey called when he saw them coming. He was glad for the help, he was trying his best but that tired feeling was starting to get the better of him and Takashi. It was taking both of them to move just one girl, and she was by no means over weight.

"Are you alright?" Staria asked worried, "You two look exhausted." As if on cue Honey wobbled a bit, but she caught him from falling backwards.

"I'm really tired Star…" the short upper classman said an rubbed an eye.

"Take a rest Honey-sempai. Kyoya and I will help check on everyone." she helped him sit down in an open spot of bodies. Honey felt a little better once Staria touched him. It was like he got a little boost of energy.

"Ok but just for a moment." He tugged Staria over to him so he could whisper to her. "Make sure Takashi's ok too please."

Staria smiled, "I planned on it." She patted the older boy's head as she moved to help Mori with the next girl. "Mori-sempai please take a rest too," she requested, placing a hand on his arm. "Just a short one if nothing else. We'll need both of your help to get all of these girls home safely." The taller boy looked at her for a moment, a puzzled look passing through his eyes.

"Yeah." He went and sat back to back with Honey so they could watch more of the room incase the fight came closer their way.

Kyoya had found Tamaki. The blond was passed out cold, pinned under half a dozen girls. He rolled the first couple of girls off of his friend, checking their pulses as he went. They really just seemed to be asleep. A deep death like sleep, but sleep none the less. He resisted the urge to kick the host king once he had a clear shot. The idiot had succumbed to whatever had happened to the girls. The Twins were in the same state just a little ways away from their leader. For a moment Kyoya thought he was seeing things. It almost seemed as though faint, translucent, streams of mist were raising from all of the sleeping students. That couldn't have been the case though. What sense would that make? Then again a super hero and a monster were battling in their school and he himself had lost a gap of time. The more he thought about it the more he started to feel tired himself. He shook his head to clear his mind. Looking around he could see that even Mori and Honey were starting to drift off for real. Staria, who had her back to him checking on girls, didn't seem to be effected at all. He moved over beside her.

"Are you feeling tired at all?" he asked and helped her move another girl free of the pile.

"No, but I'm really warm, like my fever's trying to come back."

"I think Honey and Mori are about to end up like everyone else." He said quietly, staying close so the older boys wouldn't hear. "And as much as I hate to say it I'm starting to feel drained too. I've called in more back up, we just all need to stay close and away from that…thing."

"Kyoya if you don't feel well rest, you've already been effected by this somehow too."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think there's time to go into details right now…" she flushed a bit and brushed her hair behind her ear without thinking. That nervous action revealed the fresh reddish purple hickey that was Kyoya's unknown handy work. A few smaller bite marks were sprinkled around it. Kyoya wasted no time in noticing and grabbed onto her shoulders making her look at him.

"Staria, tell me what happened."

"I don't know exactly, but you started acting like the girls were. You stopped being you and it was like…well…your actions were being lead by hormones alone."

"And I attacked you?" He wanted to trace over the marks with his fingers, to see that they were real, but stopped himself. Had he really turned into an animal on her? He wasn't about to lie to himself, he knew he was capable of it, but he'd never allow himself to get out of control.

"I wouldn't call it an attack…but yes thery're your…markings." she couldn't keep eye contact as she said it. Kyoya didn't have time to answer. He noticed the fight getting closer to them and had just enough time to knock Staria flat on the floor with himself as the beast was flung over their heads by a bright flash of energy. He looked up to see it smash into a near by wall and go limp. When it didn't seem to be getting back up he looked behind him to find no one. Sailor V was gone from sight. He hoped that meant the creature was dead. The doors burst open and a dozen or so men, dressed in full swat gear spread into the room. They fanned out and went straight to the monster, checking it out. One man was about to put an tranquilizer in the thing when it crumbled to dust before them all.

Kyoya stood up and gave orders to the men, "I want no signs of that mess left behind. Everyone needs to be checked for injuries, including the first team of security. I want anyone injured taken to our private hospital fro treatment. Not a word of that…thing is to be breathed. What happened here tonight didn't happen. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" the unit of men answered as one and went to work.

Staria had gotten back up and found her way over to Tamaki. The blond was still out cold and had a couple of small cuts and scratches. Nothing major. She shook him a bit.

"Tamaki wake up." She said and nudged him a little harder. He didn't budge. No one was. She frowned. Somehow she knew that with the monster being gone everyone should have woken up right away.

'Too much energy was taken.' something whispered through her mind. 'But we can help them. Just close your eyes and focus on the group. I'll take care of the rest.'

Staria looked around confused. No one was talking to her directly but she'd heard the words clear as day. The night couldn't get much weirder so she did it any ways. She closed her eyes and through about the host club and the girls and even the guards who were outside on the lawn. She could feel her body getting very hot, the center of her forehead the most. Whatever had spoken to her was somehow using her life force to heal everyone. She didn't see it but she could feel them all starting to stir. Everyone would be fine and no one had been seriously hurt. She opened her eyes to see a few of the girls sit up, confused as to what had happed. She looked down to see Tamaki blinking at her and then staring.

"Star….." He reached up to touch her forehead. "There's a gold star….glowing on your forehead." It faded just as he said it. Staria was suddenly very cold and very tired. Her world went black and Tamaki scrambled to catch her as she passed out. He laid her down on her side as blood started to run out of her nose.

"Kyoya!" the host king called for help.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I had a good chunk writen and then decided I hated it so to got trashed and restarted a couple of times. So there wasn't more Sailor V action. The orginal had more of her, but I felt that it took away. They'll be more senshi action in the future though. I'm hoping to tie up this first "book" in the series within the next couple of chapters and more on to book 2. Idealy I'd like it to be 20 chapters but knowing me it'll be more like 25...we'll see though.


	19. Chapter 19

"Tales of the Stars"

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 19

* * *

Everything had gone to hell. Endymion's personal guards had turned on the royal family. Tranquility rubbed her arms lightly, knowing the small action wouldn't chase away the chills from her body, but it made her feel a little better. She and Sapphrite were on a transport to the Moon Kingdom. There she would under go a purification process needed before she was sent to Estarilana to received the powers of their falling princess. Sapphrite would be staying in the Moon Kingdom to assist Endymoin and the royal family of the Moon. Their home wasn't safe any more and Prince Lusion wasn't allowing Sapphrite in his kingdom. A bleak future was ahead of them indeed. She knew with her parents dead that she didn't have to continue with the marriage to the jealous prince. The royals of Estarilana could find another person to transfer Lyra's powers to. Tranquility, hoped though, that if she still went through with it, she could return and help free her home world from Beryl's clutches. It would take a little time, but if it could work it would be worth the sacrifice. Then Endymion and the younger Serenity could return to the Earth and rule it, keeping it's people safe. She would have to return to Estarilana and Lusion, but she'd feel better about her fate in the long run. Losing Sapphrite would be her biggest sacrifice, but even as they were running he was refraining from getting too close to her. She knew it hurt him, as much as it was hurting her, but she wanted to just be held by him as long as she could. They would be out of reach of one another in too short of a time. She wanted what little time they had left to be spent together. He seemed to think that keeping a distance would make their final farewell easier.

She watched him gaze out the window as the Earth grew smaller. His own brother, Zoicite, had been the one to tell them they could either join Beryl or leave the planet. If they were still on Earth in the morning, and not on Beryl's side, they would be killed just as the King and Queen had been. Beryl was Queen now, and her only objective was to make Endymion hers. If that meant destroying the Moon Kingdom she'd do it, or die trying. They would warn Queen Serenity of this as soon as they arrived. She wasn't looking forward to telling her brother his best friends betrayed him and killed their parents all in the name of that witch.

* * *

Tamaki sat in a hospital room watching over Staria. They hadn't been able to wake her up after the incident. Kyoya had her admitted to the Ohtori family's private hospital and Tamaki had contacted Mamoru about it. The older brother had stopped by several times over the past two days, but due to work and school obligations, he couldn't stay long. All of her vitals were fine, but her temperature kept going up and down. The doctors couldn't find any reason for her to be in the coma like state she'd taken on. The blond teen had called his father and asked him to keep Staria's parents updated as well. He didn't want them to worry but they should know what was going on with their daughter. He looked up as the door opened and Kyoya walked in with a star bucks cup in each hand.

"Still no change?" Kyoya asked as he handed Tamaki one of the cups.

"Not really, she mumbled a bit in her sleep. Probably dreaming." Tamaki reported and took a taste of the beverage he was given. "Mmm…thank you I needed this."

"Why don't you just go home and sleep? You haven't left since we brought her here. At least go take a shower and eat a real meal if you won't sleep."

"No I feel like I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to find something out."

"What could ever be so important that you won't give yourself any rest over?" Kyoya had been spending a lot of time at the hospital as well, but he'd go home to sleep at the end of the day. He was glad to see that the marks he had made on her had faded. Part of him was curious as to what all he had done to her, and part of him hoped she'd wake up not remembering any of it.

"Whatever happened to all of us, I think she did something to take away the effects of it." Tamaki confessed.

"How would she have done that exactly?" As he asked he thought back to his kiss with her. He shoved the thought aside quickly though. She hadn't kissed anyone else. They'll all just woke back up and were fine. Then again as soon as they did Tamaki screamed for him, and they saw that Staria had passed out, with a nightmare of a nose bleed, when she'd been fine only moments before.

"I don't know." Tamaki muttered over his coffee, "But I swear I saw a gold star glowing on her forehead before she passed out."

"I think you were still asleep. Random symbols don't just glow on people's foreheads." The raven haired boy argued. "Seriously though Tamaki you need to go sleep in a real bed. Not this cot you've asked them to set up for you. If you at least go home, clean up and take a nap, I'll stay here and watch over her till you get back."

Tamaki frowned and looked down at his cup for a moment. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise."

"And you'll call me if she wakes up?"

"Yes I'll call you if there's any change at all."

"You promise?"

"Yes damn it, I said I promise that means I promise. Now go of your own free will before I make someone sedate you and take you home."

Tamaki smiled, "Alright. Thank you Kyoya." he hugged his friend as he made his exit.

Kyoya watched his sleep deprived friend go before making himself comfortable in one of the chairs that had been brought in. He couldn't help but ponder over Tamaki's questions. Had Staria indeed done something to aid all of them?

* * *

"Quil, did you have a safe trip?" Endymion hugged his little sister, who latched onto him on sight. "What's wrong?"

"Things aren't good your majesty." Sapphrite answered with a solemn look painted on his face. "The kingdom's been lost. The King and Queen have been killed, by the hands of my brother and your other guards. We have no allies on that planet any more. Beryl is Queen now and she plans to attack the Moon Kingdom. We must notify Queen Serenity right away sir." Endymion let the report sink in. His best friends had killed his parents, their leaders, and now were going to attack the home of his love.

"Yes we must warn her at once." The prince answered and looked down at his sister. "Does this mean you're staying here with us now?"

"No, she still plans to leave for Estarilana as scheduled." Sapphrite answered for her in disdain.

"But Quil, you don't have to now. Despite this tragedy you can be free now."

"No Endy I can't. We have no way to take back our home. The senshi serve Serenity. They will protect the Moon Kingdom and leave the Golden Kingdom for darkness. If I'm a senshi I can fight for our home. But I can't become a senshi without Princess Lyra's powers. Those powers come at a cost, and if it means that we have a chance to save our world I'm going to take it." Tranquility pushed away from her brother and made her way to the palace. She'd report to the queen herself.

* * *

Kyoya found himself staring at the sleeping girl for a while. The story of 'Sleeping Beauty' kept popping into his head. It was such a silly notion. Waking a sleeping girl with true love's kiss. He chuckled a bit to himself, surprised that Tamaki hadn't suggested it already. The thought of each of the club members taking their turn at trying to wake her made him laugh, mostly because if Tamaki had his way they'd all be dressed as princes or knights while doing so. At the same time though he didn't like the idea of others getting the chance to kiss her. Even if he'd already gotten to. He knew it was bad that he was feeling possessive over a rhetorical event. How was she going to react around him from then on? He had after all basically gotten to second base with her, even if he hadn't been aware of it. Was she going to avoid him now? And what exactly had lead to her kissing him? Tamaki had his questions for her, but Kyoya had his own. They'd have to wait for some private time though. No way was he about to open that can of worms in front of anyone but the parties involved.

* * *

The queen frowned at the news. "I see. Thank you Princess Tranquility for your aid in this matter. I'm sorry it has already come at such a cost to you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. My castle is open to you and your entourage."

"Thank you Queen Serenity. It is only myself and my faithful guard Sapphrite. He will be staying with my brother, as I plan to go through with my betrothal to Prince Lusion of Estarilana." Tranquility bowed to her superior, thankful for the offer.

"So you will still be needing the planned ceremony." Serenity watched the girl's eyes for the truth. She could see the young princesses didn't wish for her destiny but was determined to still make it so.

"Yes, please. As soon as possible would be best."

"Rest for now, child. We will need time to finish preparing for the purification ceremony. Let your worries go and be at peace with yourself." The ruler of Moon kingdom walked over to the obviously stressed princess and gave her a gentle hug. Tranquility was surprised by the action but accepted it willingly and even dared to hug the queen back.

"Feel free to come to me with any problems you may have child. I will gladly guide you in any way I can. I will leave you with one bit of advice for tonight though. Do as your heart desires tonight. The purification will wash you clean of any….over indulgent actions you may choose, but once it is done you will be allowed nothing until the power transfer is complete. You will be placed in a state of sleep so you will not even need to eat or drink. So before all of your sacrificing begins, allow yourself to live the life you wish."

Tranquility tried not to blush. The queen had seen right through her and was basically tell her to give Sapphrite her love while she could. The only problem with that was he still was avoiding her. He would follow in the halls behind her, but never beside her. Even then he was waiting outside for the conversation with the queen to end.

"Than you Queen Serenity. I'll keep that in mind. If you'll excuse me…." the princess made her exit, not sure as to what to do with the advice.

* * *

Kyoya was brought out of his thoughts when Mamoru walked in the room.

"Any change?" the older boy asked.

"No, though she's been making funny faces for a little while. Must be having an interesting dream." Kyoya stood up and stretched. "If you don't mind I'm going to stretch my legs a bit."

"That's fine I only have a little time today but I wanted to check in on her."

"You've been rather busy lately haven't you. You only ever seem to stay for five or ten minutes at a time."

"I feel bad about that but, I'm in the process of moving and have work obligations."

"Moving?"

"I'm getting my own place. Once I finish up the term I can't stay in the group home any more. So I'm trying to be as little of a pain to the people who raised me as possible."

"I see. Well good luck with that. Would you mind waiting till I get back before you go? I promised Tamaki I wouldn't let her be alone while he went home to sleep."

"Finally got him to leave for a bit?" Mamoru smiled.

"Yes, he's a dumb ass but loyal. Call him if she wakes up too." With that Kyoya went to go take a walk and find a snack.

Once the Ohtori boy was out of ear shot Mamoru held onto Staria's hand.

"I know you're resting up after that attack, but you really need to wake up. You're starting to worry your friends a lot. I have a feeling I know what's going on though. You're like me. Healing yourself takes time, after you use your energy to save others. We have a lot to talk about when you wake up. I hoped you wouldn't have to find out, but if you're going to be pulled into this world it's better for you to know. I don't understand it all myself yet, but I'll explain what I can and we'll just learn the rest as we go. So finish restoring your energy and wake up, Star." he smirked to himself a bit. "You're crush has been watching over you too. I'm not really sure what you see in him, he's bit cold if you ask me. Tamaki seems more your speed, but I know he's just another brother to you. Either way it's rude to keep everyone waiting so long. Motoki was asking about you today. He wants you to stop by and hang out at the arcade again. He still can't believe I have a little sister. It's funny how flustered he gets about it some times." Mamoru went on just telling her about his day as if she were awake. Motoki had told him that it's good to talk to coma patients. So even though he knew she'd be fine, he himself had black out periods from healing, he'd put up the front that she was a normal coma victim. At least he was ninety-nine percent sure that she was the same as him. They were blood related after all. So he'd soon have someone to share secrets with, but more people to keep them from. Kyoya had started to question him, when Tamaki had informed him of the attack. They were far too close to nailing him as Tuxedo Mask. He had played it off with a good laugh and acting like they were both still in shock from the event. Neither boy had asked anything since so he hoped they had given up the notion.

* * *

Sapphrite stood in the palace courtyard staring at the Earth. He had ease dropped on Tranquility's conversation with the queen and ran away before she could confront him about the queen's words. He wanted nothing more that to just keep her for himself, but he knew her duty to her kingdom had taken a large spot in her heart. Her need to avenge her parents, was battling with their love. He didn't want to stand in her way and yet he wanted to keep her locked away from the world.

"You know there's other ways to make her yours for all time you know." Sapphrite turned around to face the female talking to him. Sailor Venus stood before him in all her royal grace.

"What are you speaking of?" He asked.

"There's a ritual that will join two souls for all of time, and the purification ritual your princess will go through will not undo it, only hide it. You may not be able to stay together in this life but your souls will be bound to one another and will meet again in your next life for sure." The blond warrior explained.

"It's only a myth. There has been no proof of such a thing working." He frowned at the absurdity of it.

"Then what's to loose when you're already loosing her to another?" She handed him an old book. "It's in there should you change your mind. The purification will take place in the morning. I wouldn't wait too long." She smirked and left with a giggle. "Not if you want to enjoy your last night together." Sapphrite turned bright red at the forwardness of the warrior. He turned the book over in his hands and opened it after a moment. Nothing wrong with educating yourself.

* * *

Mamoru stood up when Kyoya returned, "Good timing, I need to be going."

"Already? Another quick stop by." Kyoya gave him a curious look. He was always running off quickly.

"Yeah I've been helping with a cram school for students entering middle school. If I hadn't made the commitment months ago I'd stay longer."

"Obligations do tend to trim one's free time short."

"Please give me a call when she wakes up. I know she's in good hands here."

"The best. We wouldn't allow anything less in one of our family's facilities." Kyoya moved back over by the bed, feeling a bit possessive again. "We'll call if there's any change."

"Thank you. I feel better knowing she has good friends watching over her. She cares a lot for you all." Mamoru said as he left, but all Kyoya heard was 'She cares a lot for you.' Once he was sure the elder brother was gone he brushed a bit of Staria's hair out of her face. She must have tossed a bit in her sleep earlier.

"Why do I get the feeling he knows what's going on with you?" Kyoya asked allowed to Staria, but really to no one. "You are running the risk of making me seem very foolish. Not an easy task." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Well what the hell. If I'm going to be foolish let it be while no one is looking." He gave into his urge and sat down carefully on the bed and leaned over her. He cupped her cheek ever so gently and kissed her tenderly on the lips. All the while thinking 'It's time you woke up Princess. We have questions only you can answer.'

* * *

(End Chapter)

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I hit a little bit of a destraction wall with Pokemon Conquest coming out, but i think i'm getting back on track again. A lot of back and forth in this one but it felt like a good way to fit in more of the past.


	20. Chapter 20

Tales of the Stars

Book 1 : Homecoming

Chapter 20

* * *

Kyoya pulled away from the sleeping girl before him. Kissing her had been a silly notion and getting no result made him feel even more ridiculous for trying. Tamaki's absurdities must have been rubbing off on him. As he got up he felt a slight resistance on his shirt sleeve. Staria had a grip on it. He looked at her again to see if she was faking being asleep, but she was indeed still unconscious.

"Don't want me to go I see." He mused at the situation. "Well too bad." He unwrapped her fingers from the fabric. "I already gave you incentive to wake up and you denied me, so now you get to wait." He moved her hand so it was once again resting across her stomach, and tussled her hair a bit. "It's probably better you didn't wake up to that." The raven haired boy took a seat again, next to the bed rather than on it, and took out his lap top. He could easily watch over the girl and get the club finances in order at the same time. He got to work looking up every fifteen minutes or so to check on Staria.

* * *

There was a constant rhythm of beeping and key board clacking filling Staria's ears. It was really annoying. Didn't whoever was making that noise know she was sleeping? Staria opened her eyes to locate the culprit, only to find herself staring at a ceiling of florescent lights and a hospital smell invading her nose. She didn't try to move but flicked her eyes around to assess that she was indeed in a hospital bed, hooked up to a couple of machines and an iv of something. She hated hospitals. They always gave her the creeps. She could have sworn she'd just been taking a nap. Her dreams had been giving her more insight to her other self as well, so she was disappointed to have it end so abruptly. As she became more awake she realized her whole body ached. How long had she been out? Why was she in the hospital? She turned her head to the source of the typing noises and spied the one who'd give her answers. When she realized it was Kyoya she was flooded with the memories of the dance and the monster attack. Her head hurt from it and she winced in pain.

The movement got Kyoya's attention. He looked up from his computer to see Staria reaching up to hold her head. He got up, setting the laptop aside, to make sure she was ok.

"Take it easy Staria." He put his hands over hers and pulled them away from her head as she calmed down. "Are you alright? You've been asleep for the past two days."

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice was still groggy and little lower than normal from all the sleep.

"I wish I was. Just relax, I need to call the nurses and inform them your awake finally." He pressed the button on the intercom and did as he said.

"Is everyone else ok?" Staria asked, trying to sit up some. Kyoya helped her by pressing the button on the bed to elevate the head of it.

"Yes, amazingly only you were sent to the hospital. All of the girls went home without a scratch and from what I could tell they don't remember the attack at all. That's a miracle in itself."

"That's good." Staria relaxed a little. "I've really juts been sleeping for two day?"

"Yes, you have, and you've had everyone worried. Tamaki only agreed to go home and rest if I promised to call him if you woke up."

"Then shouldn't you do that?" She asked.

"Let the idiot sleep a bit." He placed his hands on the railing of the bed and leaned closer to her. "Besides I have some questions for you to answer before he get's his turn." Staria turned red on instinct and the heart monitor reflected the speed jump of her pulse. Kyoya chuckled a bit and gave her space. "Relax, I'll let the doctor make sure you're alright before our little chat." He loved that she reacted so easily to things.

The doctor assigned to Staria came into the room before another word could be said.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Chiba. I'm Dr. Keida." the man, a little shorter that Kyoya, introduced himself. "I'd like to do a little examination just to make sure everything is alright. We think you've just had a case of exhaustion or anemia."

"I'll leave her to you doctor. Staria I'll be back in a while. I'm going to let everyone know you're alright." Kyoya said and made his exit.

* * *

Tamaki jolted awake when he heard Kyoya's ring tone on his cell phone.

"Is Staria ok?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, idiot. She's fine, and awake I might add. I told you I'd call remember."

"Than you Kyoya! I'm on my way right now." Tamaki was struggling to change cloths and juggle his phone at the same time.

"Take your time, she's not going any where just yet. Dr. Keida's doing an exam to make sure she's healthy enough to be released. I already sent Mamoru a text message, since he's at work, so no need to worry about contacting him either." Kyoya tried to think if there was anything else that would put the blonde's mind at ease. "Though you can text the others that Sleeping Beauty's awake." He smiled as he said the last bit.

Tamaki paused and smiled too, "Sleeping Beauty huh. Alright I'll be sure to do that. Did her prince wake her up?"

"Shut up. First off you're the prince character in this operation, not me, and no I did not wake her up with a kiss. You read too many fairy tales."

"And you should read more. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Like I said take your time. Good bye Tamaki." He hung up and put his phone away. Taking his glasses off Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd slipped up and gave Tamaki ammo to tease him with, but on the bright side Staria was awake. Now maybe they could start to understand what happened.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order Miss Chiba. You're in perfect health." Dr. Keida gave her a smile.

"So I can go home?" Staria asked hopefully. She didn't want to spend another moment longer than necessary in that place.

"As soon as we finish the release paper work yes, you'll be free to go. Though do try not to over work yourself. I know being a student can be ruff but you need to take care of your body as well. Make sure you keep getting proper nourishment and rest daily, not just when you feel you have time."

"I will. Sorry for the trouble I've caused…." She just played along knowing that mentioning the attack would just cause problems.

"It's alright. I'll tell Master Kyoya he can come back in."

"Ok….but may I ask why you're referring to him that way?" Staria was a bit puzzled.

Keida laughed, "The young miss doesn't know? This is the Ohtori family's private hospital. We're not open to the general public unless there's a national emergency. Master Kyoya had you rushed here after you collapsed."

"Oh….I see. Stupid question…." She knew that Kyoya's family had dealing in the medical world but not to that extent.

"Should we contact anyone for you?" The doctor asked one last question.

"No Thank you, Kyoya was taking care of that."

"Very well. Just relax it'll be a little while before the paper works complete." Dr. Keida paused just outside the doorway, stopped by some one but not talking loud enough that Staria could hear him. Her mind started to wonder to other things. What exactly did Kyoya want answers to? She was guessing he'd want to know what happened to him when he was possessed, and how exactly she brought him out of it. As she pondered over it the devil himself walked back in the room.

"I hear you get to go home soon." Kyoya walked over to her.

"Oh…um yeah. They just have to do some paper work." She smiled, but it was on the weak side from her over thinking.

"You're sure you're alright?" Kyoya gave her a doubtful look.

"I guess, I mean don't really know what happened. I'm sure as hell not about to tell them all about the monster attack and weirdness that followed."

"Good. I've had my men do the best they can to cover up the whole incident." He sat down on the edge of the bed with her. I have to ask though, what did you do before you passed out?"

"I'm not really sure. I was just checking on everyone and then something kept telling me that everyone was going to die. That creature, whatever it was, was taking everyone's life energy, but somehow it wasn't taking mine. I don't know how it worked but I think I somehow gave my energy to everyone…"

"And that in effect caused your body to be overwhelmed and you passed out. But you have no idea how you did it?"

"No….just something started talking to me…I know I sound nuts… please don't have me committed….but I figured at the time what did I have to loose. We were all going to die any way. So I listened to it. It said to focus on everyone one and let it do what needed done."

"So something else possessed you in a way."

"I guess, but I still had control. I was still me."

"Unlike me and those girls who lost it." Kyoya finished for her.

"Yes…" Staria looked down at her hands.

"Hey, don't go all quiet on me." Kyoya tilted her chin back up. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad about anything. I just want to understand what happened." Staria looked at him seeing a gentleness in his eyes that he usually didn't show off.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you then." He continued, "And thank you for bringing me out of that state."

Staria tried her best not to blush, but knew she was turning pink, "It's alright….I wasn't hurt. I actually stayed pretty level headed through it….I was more worried about that fact that something was wrong…." She was muttering getting more flustered thinking about the incident. "I just new you were still in there somewhere…."

"So you tried talking me back to my senses?"

"Yes…though that didn't really work…so I took a different route…." her cheeks were bright red as she spoke.

"Is that why you gave me a kiss instead?" Kyoya asked. He had gotten closer to her without realizing it, but if he moved she's notice now as well. He had her talking and didn't yet have all the answers he wanted.

Staria started to look away, "It was a silly childish idea I know…but it was all I could think of. And it worked….so it wasn't wasted…." she trailed off and Kyoya could see the hints of tears forming in her eyes. What would have been wasted? He thought for a second. Then it dawned on him. He cupped the girl's cheek in his hand and turned her back to facing him.

"Staria, did you give your first kiss to save me?" Kyoya waited for her to answer him, already being pretty sure of his assumption. He was touched just by the thought of it. He'd personally never really thought of a first kiss as a big deal, but knew that I could be and usually was for most girls. The fact that she'd sacrificed that precious one time act to help him made his heart ache. He watched as she bit her lower lip and finally nodded, unable to voice her answer. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, the other still cupping her cheek, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Let me make it up to you." He said softly and started to lean in to capture her lips once again. He blinked, however, when he found two of Staria's fingers on his lips instead.

"Not here…please." She was blushing hard but made a point to keep eye contact. Kyoya sat back, letting his hand go from her face but kept the other on her waist. She'd rejected him again, granted she didn't know about the first time but still.

"Don't get me wrong….but I've been asleep for two days after a monster attack. I j just don't want the memory you're trying to give me to be in a hospital with me in need of a shower, a toothbrush and a change of cloths."

Kyoya paused for a second before smiling and doing his best to stifle a laugh. "Alright you have a point there, but I owe you, and I always repay my debts."

"With interest?" Staria couldn't help the pun. It was too fitting to the financing host. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Her innocent comment could easily be taken as open flirting and he was going to take advantage of it.

"If that's what the princess demands." He said in a seductive tone and stood up to leave he hanging on his words. "Tamaki probably forgot about a change of cloths and I doubt you want to leave in your gown. So I'll call and have something brought over. One of the nurses can show you to the staff locker room if you'd rather not wait to shower."

Staria was thrown off once again at his quick shift in tones. "I can wait till I get home…"

* * *

(End Chapter)


	21. Chapter 21

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 21

* * *

Over the next few weeks things did get back to normal, for the most part. Mamoru and Staria had a little heart to heart about him being Tuxedo Mask and their shared healing abilities. He did warn her that it would be best if she kept this information away from the host club, for her safety and theirs. She did tell him what she'd told Kyoya and he reassured her, she was still vague enough, that it could be passed off as some kind of possession as well. They both had a bit of a learning curve with their abilities and were figuring it out as they went.

Staria also kept him updated on her dreams. They were sure at this point that they were indeed memories of their past. The princess from Mamoru's dreams though still hadn't shown her face. So they were no closer to finding her in their current time. Two new senshi had appeared to aid Sailor Moon though, so Tuxedo Mask's role was at the moment more of being a watching eye and gathering information on the enemy. He'd aid the girls when needed, but they were bit by bit getting stronger. They had even defeated Jadeite, only to have a new villain appear. Sailor V's appearances were also becoming less frequent, even though the dark kingdom was still out in full force. Their tactics had changed with the new face behind the monsters. The dark kingdom was now targeting one person at a time. Bringing out the full potential of the individual and the draining them dry. However Nephrite was doing it had them baffled on finding a pattern beyond that. They could only wait until the person turned into a monster and go from there.

Staria pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mamoru. They had gone out for dinner and were back at his new apartment to talk business.

"These were in all of the girl's lockers at school today. Including mine obviously, and unless you're gone crazy in the last forty-eight hours I'd guess that the Dark Kingdom is trying to lure Sailor Moon out using you."

Mamoru read over the love letter, " I can see that. She'll probably fall for it too, along with who knows how many love crazy by standards."

"Well you shouldn't have an issue from my school. The girls all thought it was something the Host Club did as a joke or something. Like they're really invite elite rich girls to meet them at a random shopping center. Not likely. The guys said they had nothing to do with it, but if it is the Dark Kingdom who knows how many other schools they sent these to just to bring Sailor Moon to them."

"They're probably trying to figure out who she is so they can catch her off guard and get rid of her before she becomes Sailor Moon. Guess I'd better plan to be there too, when did that say again?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright. You stay away from there, you hear me. I don't need to be worrying about you too."

"Please, I don't even know how to fight. Why would I willingly risk myself?"

"Out of curiosity. Just don't be dumb ok."

"I won't. I know better than to jeopardize things, and I'd only distract you. That's all I've got. Will you help me with my math homework now?"

* * *

Tamaki was getting sick of their little game. If one of them didn't just up and confess soon he was going to loose it. Ever since the monster attack, Kyoya and Staria had been dancing around in a seemingly endless game of tag. One moment they'd be flirting and the next it was as if there was nothing. It was just getting worse the longer it went on. He cornered Kyoya on it the next day before club.

"Would you just ask her out already!" Tamaki snapped.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kyoya smiled playing dumb. It amused him to see the blonde so worked up over the topic.

"Staria! You two have obviously been flirting with one another and the girls are starting to question what relationship you two have. For that matter so are the rest of us. Quit playing around and make it clear."

Kyoya patted Tamaki on the head, "Calm down. Staria and I are friends who just happen to be in the middle of a private game. When one of us wins you'll get a clear answer. Until then, don't worry about it."

"You better not be toying with her, Kyoya."

"Teasing yes, toying no. You know that if I wasn't interested at all this wouldn't be going on. Now I suggest you drop the issue. The others will be here soon."

Tamaki pouted. "Fine but don't do anything that will hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The club was really packed that day. Staria was sure it was the most customers she'd seen in there at one time. She had gone to the pantry to get some more tea leaves before the days drinks ran out. She had recently found herself doing little things at the club to help the boys out. Making fresh tea and snack runs had been among them. The tin of leaves she needed was just out of reach even on tip toe. When she was about to give up and go get a chair an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Kyoya leaned against her back and brought down the container she needed.

"Here you are." He handed it to her, keeping her body close to his.

"Thanks." She turned a bit so she could see him better. "Shouldn't you be out there though?"

"True, but we have business."

"Oh? What would that be?" She had an idea, but this was becoming a game to him, and she wasn't about to complain since it meant she got his attention.

"The matter of paying off the interest on my debt." He tilted her chin up gently and gave her a soft kiss. Staria smiled when he pulled away.

"Aren't you supposed to pay off your principal as quickly as possible so you don't have to deal with interest?"

"Normaly yes, but I don't think you're ready for that yet." Staria blushed at the tone he used. He'd been doing this once a week since their talk at the hospital. He'd find her alone, pull her close and give a gentle kiss, then call it a payment. It was starting to drive her crazy. She tried to play back and fluster him, but he always won their little flirting matches.

"Well you could always pay just a little more each time." She untangled herself from him, before she started getting too excited and did something stupid. "You should get back out there. I'm going to make some fresh tea."

"Very well Princess." He kissed the top of her head and went back out the main floor. Staria sighed and waited a little bit before going to make the tea. She'd gotten herself into an odd relationship. She had decided on one thing though. She wouldn't confess to Kyoya unless he did first or at the very least properly asked her out. And if he tried anything beyond just kissing, without asking her out, she's clock him upside his rich head and cuss him out for being a letch. She may be in love with him but that didn't give him the right to take advantage of her. Part of her mind told her to not even let him get away with the kisses, but she enjoyed it too much to make him stop. She was allowed one guilty pleasure right?

* * *

Mamoru called Staria late that night. He slumped on his couch waiting for her to answer. He had promised to call as soon as he got home from the incident at the shopping center.

"Hey, you ok?" Staria asked, only managing to sound a little tired.

"Yeah, considering what happened."

"Go on? Don't leave me hanging."

"Funny you should say that. I spent part of the night clinging to a wall for dear life in an elevator shaft. With the added weight of Sailor Moon on my back I might add."

"What? How'd that happen?" Staria was wide awake now.

"He knew exactly what he was doing Star. Nephrite knew that this little plan would somehow get me there too. He got Sailor Moon and me right where he wanted us, forced us into the elevator and condescendingly told us when it reached the top floor it'd drop us to our deaths. So I bashed in a panel on the ceiling and we climbed out, but there wasn't time to do much other than jump when the cable broke. If I wouldn't have grabbed onto Sailor Moon's wrist before I told her to jump I don't think she would have made it."

"So you hung there one handed?" She didn't really want to believe him.

"No I got her to climb on my back so I could get a better grip and I was able to get a footing on the floor sign inside the shaft, but even that broke under our weight after a little while. Luckily Sailor Mercury and Mars showed up shortly after that and help us up. The point though is that tonight was about getting rid of us, not gathering energy, though I'm pretty sure he did that any ways. One other foolish girl showed up, Sailor Moon seemed to know her. She was freaking out more than she has in a while any way."

"I'm just glad you're alright. Take it easy for a few days, if you can."

"I plan to. Any new dreams?"

"Not that you want to hear about." Staria laughed a little.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" though Mamoru figured it meant they weren't memories.

"Oh you know just the fantasies of a romantically frustrated teenage girl who spends ninety-nine point nine percent of her time around above averagely handsome guys."

"Still haven't made any female friends huh?" He changed the subject knowing she wouldn't go into detail to him.

"Nope. Same old story. I'm either black listed or they only want to use me to get info or closer to the Host Club. The guys are amazing though. They banded a couple of girls from the club permanently the other day for getting in my face and being rude to me over just that topic. It was actually a little scary how pissed they all got over it. I think that's the first time I've even seen Honey-sempai glare at someone."

"Well I'm glad you at least have some good friends there even if you can't have girl time with them."

"Maybe I should ask Motoki to introduce me to some girls at the arcade. There's enough hanging out there every time we stop by." Staria mused.

"I'll mention it to him. It might do you good to hang out with some normal people too."

"Yeah I'm just swimming with the rich and abnormal aren't I." She laughed. "Though I'm pretty sure at this point normal just won't be an option in my life, well since it's not in yours right now and I have no intention of cutting you off."

"Good to know, but I'd be happier if you could have a normal school life if nothing else. Have you thought about changing schools any more at all?" Mamoru had been careful not to bring the subject up too much but it felt like a good time.

"Yes and no. I do think it would be a good idea, but I want to see how something pans out first. I'll make a decision before the third term starts. I'll still have time to take transfer exams then if I do decide to leave Ouran."

"Alright. I won't ask again, just tell me what you decide when it's time." He was pretty sure the thing she was waiting on was the Ohtori boy. Even he could tell her crush had escalated to something more, but he wasn't about to embarrass her by pointing it out. They both agreed to call it a night a little while later and hung up. Mamoru went to go get a shower and wondered if his princess was ever going to show her face. He was curious if love would strike him when it happened. He hadn't really dated anyone seriously his entire life. Even then he was causally seeing a girl, Rei Hino, but even then he wasn't romantically interested. The girl was a bit younger than what he'd normally date, still in middle school for that matter, but she kept asking him out places. Thinking about it more she was really only two years younger that Staria, four younger than he was. That wasn't a horrible age gap. Unless you were an over protective father. Still he didn't want to hurt the girl so he never made a point to show too much interest.

"I really need to stop doing this before she get's hurt though." he muttered out loud to himself. He wasn't the type to lead girls on.

* * *

Staria was helping Tamaki brain storm new costume themes while they and the rest of the club had a rare moment of getting to eat lunch together. She wasn't sure how the twins manage that one, but they were having fun so she wasn't about to ask. As they chattered away two recently new regulars to the club wandered over. The girls were nice, but very overbearing. They got on Staria's nerves a lot, which few of the girls did. It's like the club gained two spoiled brats who felt that the boys should just belong to them. It was painful, but they hadn't done anything yet to warrant being banned. As the girls started to but in Staria cut them off.

She waved a hand slowly in front of the girls eyes, getting their attention, and said, "These are not the hosts you're looking for. Move along." The girls blinked blankly at her and some what confused state walked off, calling her weird and possessive amongst other things. Staria smirked, not caring what they thought.

"Um…Staria…what was that?" Tamaki finally asked.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." She turned back to the guys.

"What was?" Honey asked.

"The pun. You know, these are not the droids you're looking for?" Staria watched as none of them got it. "Really?" she paused and stared right back at them.

"What?" Tamaki asked again.

"You really don't get it?" Staria was flabbergasted. "You honestly don't get it?"

"No we don't." Kaoru stated.

"Get to the point." Hikaru was getting bored.

"You mean to tell me that none of you, not a one, has ever seen Star Wars?" Staria was about to have nerd rage waiting for them to answer.

"No." they all came to a consensus. Staria shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You boys hurt me….if you were girls I could forgive it, sort of but not really even then. Not even once? Any of them? I mean your all rich you go to the movies don't you? Hell there's probably home theaters in at least one of your homes?"

"Well yeah." the twins said like it was normal.

"That's my point. Star Wars is a staple. A must. It pains me that you haven't seen the wonderfulness of it's being. You're missing out." She paused feeling silly giving the 'oh my god you've never seen Star Wars' speech to a group of rich kids. "That settles it. It has to be done. You are all coming over this weekend and we are having a marathon. Bring stuff to sleep over cause it will take two days. I will NOT take no for an answer."

"Are you really going to waste our time with this?" Kyoya asked.

"Damn straight buster." she grinned knowing full well that before it was over Tamaki would want them all cosplaying as Jedi. She loved it and wasn't about to back down on it.

* * *

(End Chapter)


	22. Chapter 22

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 22

* * *

"Welcome gentlemen to your right of passage. Over the next two days we will be enjoying six wonderful episode that make up Star Wars. Well….five wonderful episodes and one that has to grow on you a bit, but that's besides the point."

"Star quit making a production of this and just start the first movie." Hikaru urged. Staria pouted.

"Alright alright." she popped the first disk of her collectors set into the blue ray player and took her spot on the couch between Tamaki and Kyoya. It was a little after three in the afternoon and she had every intention of getting them through the original trilogy that day. "And so our journey begins." She pressed play.

"Star-chan I think you put the wrong disk in." Honey said as the opening story scroll started to play.

"Yes this clearly says episode four." Kyoya agreed. Staria resisted the urge to smack them.

"I know that. We're watching them in chronological order. Trust me it's the way to go. Just watch."

"But episode one should be first you know." Hikaru pressed.

"Yeah what was this director thinking starting his story in the middle." Kaoru added.

"Guys please, just give it a chance." Staria asked noticing that Tamaki and Mori-sempai seemed to be the only two actually reading the story lead up. She knew at that point she'd be answering questions the whole movie.

"If this was made in the late seventies why are there clearly CG elements to it?" Kaoru asked as a dewback crept across the screen.

"Lucas wanted to go back and fix things he wasn't happy with when the technology was there to fix it. I kinda wish they had the option to watch the original cut still, but that wasn't a feature they included. I don't think the add-ons hurt the films at all but it is weird knowing the time frame gap between filming and the edits." Staria explained.

"So we're not really watching the first Star Wars." Hikaru said.

"Yes and no. You're watching what the director wanted it to be. Don't analyze, just watch. You can pick things apart after the fact." Staria compromised.

"For it's time it's quite extraordinary." Kyoya admitted. "Though their army is rather poorly trained if it can't fine a couple of robots." Staria looked at him and paused for a moment.

"Only you Kyoya, would start picking apart the empire's tactics this early on."

"I'm assuming that means they have worse follies to come."

To Staria's surprise Tamaki hadn't said a word yet. The blonde was completely immersed in the world. She had figured he'd be the one asking questions constantly, not the twins and an occasional quip from Kyoya. Honey and Mori were almost equally as entranced by the film, but they seemed more relaxed than their leader did. He had shifted to the edge of the couch, his arms propped on his knees and in turn his chin resting in his hands, leaning towards the large TV screen. Staria would have to wait till the movie was over for his reactions.

As the end credits began to roll Staria stood up and stretched. "Well?" she asked.

Tamaki slowly turned to face her, his eyes filled with excitement. "That was amazing!" He jumped up and grabbed her hands. "Why didn't you show me this sooner! You said there's still more right? What happens next? Do they have another enemy to fight? Dose Darth Vader come back? Who does the princess end up with?"

Staria laughed, "Whoa there. Calm down. You don't want any spoilers right? Let's take a stretch, get some dinner and we'll move onto 'The Empire Strikes Back', one of my person favorites."

"So destroying the Death Star wasn't the end of the empire?" Honey asked.

"No, not in the least. It's was just a battle station. The empire is vast. It won't go away that easily." Staria answered. "So are you ready for 'The Empire Strikes Back' or should we eat dinner first?" After a drawn out argument on the matter it was decided that food came first then they'd finish the original trilogy before calling it a night.

* * *

"A bunch of teddy bears? Really?" Hikaru was a bit disappointed at the out come of the trilogy.

"I like them." Honey grinned.

Staria shrugged, "What can you do? Lucas wanted the empire to be brought down by a primitive society. The whole machine vs. nature kind of thing. They were supposed to be whookies originally but Chewbacca's character evolved into a rather intelligent creature so he needed a new life form to fill that roll. I like the ewoks. Always did, but I agree it's kinda silly that the empire's elite forces are taken down by rocks and trees."

"So which film is your favorite of the three?" Tamaki asked.

"A few years ago I would have said 'Return of the Jedi ' hands down, but I've been starting to enjoy 'The Empire Strikes Back' more. I love all of the scenes on the ice planet Hoth. I've always like Yoda as a character, plus Frank oz is amazing hands down. Almost all of Han's lines are great, made him my favorite character if he wasn't already. I don't know I just like the drama in the second one better. Though at the same time I love all of the early scenes with Jaba in the third. It's really a hard choice. All of them are so good in their own way and I've scene them to many times to really count."

"You're a nerd." The twins picked playfully.

"Yes I am, and I love it." She just smiled back. "But I will fall asleep if we start episode one this late so let's call it a night shall we? We can watch the prequels tomorrow."

"So if those three happen before these what parts do they follow?" Honey asked.

"You'll get to see a lot more Jedi, and the empire is still the republic, so technically they're the good guys at this point. Episode one will start you off with a young Obiwan still training under his own master, and you'll also meet the boy who will one day become Vader."

"Let's just start it now!" Tamaki beamed still excited to watch more.

"Unless you plan to not sleep until tomorrow afternoon, I'd wait. These last three are all three hour plus long movies and once you start the story line you probably won't want to stop for bed." Staria warned. Tamaki pouted a bit but gave in.

"Alright, let's call it a night then. Star will you help me show everyone to their rooms?"

"You got it."

* * *

After showing the guys to their rooms for the night Staria got ready for bed. She had decided to check her e-mail one last time before calling it a night. Mamoru had sent her a new message. He'd found a new lead on the crystal he was looking for and wanted her to give him a call in the morning to discus it. Where she hadn't had a dream since she was in the hospital, her brother's seemed to becoming more frequent. His mystery princess wanted him to find a special crystal and he was convinced it was the key to finding her. Staria was beginning to feel useless in aiding him, but wanted to help any way she could. The biggest problem was finding a way that she could, and that Mamoru wouldn't object.

A quick knock at her door startled Staria out of her thoughts. She got up and padded over to the door. Kyoya was standing there, glancing down the hall, when she opened it.

"Kyoya…" Before she could ask what he needed, he came into the room and shut the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" she finally asked and turned away to go sit down.

"No not really." he followed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. "I'm sorry, but it's been driving me crazy. I've been wanting to hold you all night." He hugged her close resting his head on top of hers. Staria blushed at his open confession. "I knew you wouldn't want the others picking on you so I behaved myself."

"So instead you sneak down to my room less than a half hour after everyone said goodnight." She chuckled a bit thinking that they'd get more crap from the guys for that than a little cuddling during a movie.

"Not my brightest move, but I needed to touch you. I've become addicted."

"Did the little game you started back fire, Kyoya?"

"I knew what I was getting into." He kissed the top of her head.

"But do I know?" she pulled away so she could turn around and look at him. Kyoya didn't fight her and let his arms fall away. "What are we doing?" she asked. "Are we starting something beyond friendship, or just fooling around?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, take a seat on the small couch near her window. "I do like you Kyoya, but I also know I just don't belong in this world of yours." She held up her hand before he could argue lineage with her. "I know I have the right to, but it's not me. I just feel awkward and out of place in it."

"Maybe you just need more experience with it then." He offered and came to stand in front of her. "I have to attend an even this week, and I can bring a guest. Come along with me."

"What kind of event?" She asked.

"Foreign royalty are in town to show off some old gemstone that's been in their family for centuries. My family's adding extra security for the event and we need to show face. My sister and her husband were going to be the ones at the party, but some unforeseen issues came up and they had to cancel. With my father and brother's work schedules that drops the duty to me. I personally hate these kind of things, other than that they are good for networking, but if you were to join me I think the evening would be enjoyable. They're even using a masquerade theme, so our few classmates that may be in attendance don't even have to know it's you, if that's what you wish?" He tried to temp her with the last part.

"So it's formal attire. What would I wear?"

"The dress you got from the Twins would be fine."

"Except I bled all over the front of it when I passed out."

"Didn't you send it out to the cleaners?"

"I don't know what happened to it, I figured they cut it up at the hospital and threw it out. Isn't that what they usually do when people come in the ER. The get cut out of their cloths for quick access?"

"True….I assumed that Tamaki just had it sent to the cleaners. I'll look into it. Either way we can get you a dress that's not an issue. It's a matter of do you want to? Will you got out on a date with me and give high society a chance?"

Staria watched him for a moment before answering. "Alright, I'll give it a chance, but you have to give me a proper answer when the night's over."

"I can give you an answer now. I have no intention of jerking you around, but if you'd rather just be 'playmates' as opposed to serious dating I wouldn't argue with that either." he gave her a grin, that she wouldn't have thought possible from his cool attitude.

"Are you acting like this just cause I admitted that I had a crush on Han Solo?"

Kyoya laughed at her reaction and flopped down on the couch beside her. He leaned over so he was only a few inches away from her face, "No, but that was cute earlier. You just proved that you like a guy who's a little aggressive in getting what he wants and I don't need to pretend in that area. I always go after what I want." He paused and leaned back. "Well unless that idiot Tamaki wants it more. I can't help but indulge that guy."

Staria smiled, "You just want to see that your friend is happy. It's a good quality to have." She shifted and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And it's true. I'd rather the guy make the first move."

"I think I can handle that." he moved just enough so that he could hold her again. Staria nuzzled against him and relaxed. He was nice and warm and she let her senses drown in his sent.

"Say we do take the route of a serious relationship, how do we handle things?"

"Well which things do you mean? You're being rather vague."

"The club? I don't think you're fans would be very happy to find you have a girlfriend."

"We've been over this. Host Club members are free to date, it's just not a good idea to date clients. Some of the girl may get jealous, but most will behave themselves I believe. Besides I don't have as big of fan base as the others."

"That's what worries me. Fewer fans, but more loyal ones in the long run."

"We could just keep it hidden if you wanted."

"Maybe…but that would be hard."

"Not necessarily. If we at least tell the others they'd help keep things under wraps."

"Alright that would cover school, but what about your family? You said yourself that we have class mates who are already engaged. Has your family been lining up girls for you?"

Kyoya looked at her, a bit surprised. "You're serious aren't you?" Staria nodded. "No not yet. My father hasn't chosen a true successor yet. I have two older brothers ahead of me so they'll get pawned off first. It give me a little more freedom for now, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. If the right bargaining chip comes along I could very well be placed on that serving platter as well."

"Will they care if you date a nobody?"

"I don't think so, and don't call yourself a nobody. I don't really care what they think right now. I have done nothing but what has been asked of me so far, there for I've earned a little freedom of choice in this area. Or at least that's what Tamaki's got me convinced of."

Staria laughed a little. "He does like to give relationship advice doesn't he. Has he even had a girlfriend?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but an all out girl war might truly break out if does get one."

"No one wants their 'prince' to be monopolized by anyone but themselves."

"Naturally." In one quick movement Kyoya shifted them, so Staria was laying on the couch, pinned beneath him. "I keep feeling that way about you," he stroked her cheek with his fingers and leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Staria kissed him back, her heart racing, giving into her own emotions for once rather than battling them. The kisses started out soft an sweet but grew more heated with each separation. Hands became tangled in hair and clothing as they explored each others mouths.

Kyoya pulled away, both of them breathless and panting for air. At some point Staria had pushed his glasses up on top of his head, tangling some of his hair around the nose pieces. He looked down at her, his vision some what blurred. Her hair was a mess, one of her tank top straps hung loose down around her shoulder, and her lips were red and swollen from their kissing. She gazed up at him, a happy daze filling her eyes but sparks of more mature things swam deeper in the stormy blue clouds. He sat back on his knees and took his glasses off, running a hand through his own disheveled hair.

"Kyoya?" Staria's voice alone sent a jolt trough him.

"Sorry." he got up, but she caught his hand.

"Don't be. I like it, but why'd you stop?"

He lifted her hand up and kissed it, "Because it's not nice to play around with a princess, and I can't promise I'll be able to stop if we continue much father tonight. I'll wait until we can come to a clear decision on where we stand."

Staria watched his eyes. She hated herself, but if he'd simply say 'I love you' she would have let him do almost anything he wanted. She was still being selfish and didn't want to be the first to say it. "Gotcha…." she stood up with him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess this is goodnight then. Don't stay up all night on your computer. We still have three move movies to get through tomorrow."

"I know, you won't let me sleep through them. Good night Staria."

* * *

Kyoya closed the door to his own room behind him, and nearly had a heart attack when he found Tamaki sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked and started to change his cloths.

"Oh not much, came to ask you something only to find you weren't here. So I waited." Tamaki answered simply.

"What do you need then?"

"I forget now. Where'd you go? You haven't changed yet so it wasn't the shower." Tamaki had a knowing smirk on his face.

"You look like you already know so why should I tell you?"

"Because you seem irritated for someone who just snuck into a girl's room well after midnight." The blonde poked.

"Not irritated. Frustrated."

"Got a little too up close and personal for her taste?" Tamaki genuinely was concerned for his friend and for Staria if something had gone too far.

"No, but I was afraid it was going to. She was a little wishy washy about it but she basically asked me if we were just fooling around or if we were headed for a relationship."

"And what did you say?"

"I'd do whatever she wanted. If she wants to date that's fine but if she just wants to play around I'm fine with that too."

Tamaki sighed. "Kyoya. Kyoya. Kyoya. That's not what a girl wants to hear."

"Some do."

"Not our little Star. She may seem scared of commitment but she wants someone to love her as much as she loves them. She wants to know that you love her and want to be with her. She doesn't just want to just string along with her whims."

"You sure do talk big for someone's who's never had a girlfriend you know." Kyoya laid down on the bed with his best friend. "We are going on a date later this week though. She's going to go to that masquerade, I'm being forced to attend, with me. Speaking of which do you know what happened to her dress after the ball?"

"Yeah I had it sent to the cleaners. It should be in her closet. Why?"

"She thought it got trashed at the hospital. That's all."

"You should surprise her with something new to wear to it."

"No I think she'd feel weird about that. She's still uptight about the whole 'our world' thing. If she's going to stay in it she needs to get use to it."

"I don't think she plans to stay Kyoya." Tamaki said in a sadder tone. "I want her to, but I've heard her and Mamoru talking about her transferring schools when the years up. She hasn't given him and answer yet that I know of, but we may only have a term and a half left with her. So I'd make good use of your time my friend."

Tamaki stood up and stretched before saying good night and returning to his own room. Kyoya stared at the ceiling, still feeling unsatisfied. If she really was just going to leave come March then what was the point. If she was running away from the life of the upper class she would want to be dating one of it's members. He problem was he had been honest with her. If he had just kept playing his game, he could pass it all off as just playing around. Too bad he really was in love with her. He wasn't looking forward to the rough roads ahead.

* * *

(End Chapter) Sorry this one took so long. I was about 4 pages in and deleted 3 of them cause it was all feeling forced...no pun intended. It may be a while for Chapter 23 though, I'm entering an art contest and my entry had to be done by the 14th so It's been taking priority lately


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I've been working on a contest entry for the past few weeks. I've entered the Henson Company's 30th anniversary Fraggle Rock contest. My submission took a lot of time but I'm very happy with it. I'll find out the results on 9/5.

* * *

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 23

* * *

Mamoru answered his cell phone as he finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"Hey Mamoru I got your email last night. What's this lead you found?" Staria asked getting right to the point. Mamoru looked at the clock.

"Wow you called me before ten. I'm impressed. I figured you sleep past noon on a Sunday." he picked on his younger sister.

"Ha ha. For your information I have plans today that will be commencing as soon as we finish talking…or rather as soon as Honey-sempai and Kyoya wake up."

"Should I even bother asking?"

"Probably not, but long story short I'm forcing them to all watch Star Wars."

"Gotcha. Prequels today?"

"Finally someone else who gets it. Thank you."

Mamoru laughed, "No problem, but any ways there's a party later this week where an ancient gemstone is going to be show cased. It could be what we're looking for."

"You don't say…." Staria trailed off.

"I don't know if I like that tone you just used." Mamoru could tell she was up to something but wasn't sure what.

"It just so happens that I've been invited to this little shin dig. I'm guessing you plan to sneak in?"

"Well yeah, I don't have an invite and even if I did I wouldn't want them connecting me as Tuxedo Mask."

"True. Well I'll be able to be an extra set of eyes for you, and should you get caught I can find a way to get you out."

"Really now? And how would you plan to do that, may I ask?" He was getting even more skeptical of it all.

"Kyoya asked me to be his date so he won't be bored. The only reason he has to go is because they need a family member to go show face for the Ohtori group, who just happen to be fronting extra security detail for the night. If something goes wrong I'll find a way to bail you out of trouble without compromising your identity. Just trust me."

"You sure seem to be catching the attention of the boy you like."

"Oh hush. I don't want to hear it." She was blushing red and glad he couldn't see it over the phone. "Any other updates at all?"

"No nothing else new. I'm going to take some time to relax a bit today, probably go hang out with Motoki for a while at the arcade."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will. Have fun with your movies." they both shared another laugh and said their good byes. Mamoru knew she was in good hands but still couldn't help but wonder if she was really having a good time of just putting up a front. Maybe if he got her to go hang out at the arcade some time she'd make some more female friends to pal around with. A part of him still felt that she was isolating herself.

* * *

"So that little squirt is going to be Darth Vader?" Kaoru asked, in disbelief.

"Yes that is Anikin Skywalker. His fate is sealed." Staria answered him. Despite thinking twice about it, she'd taken her perch on the couch once again. Kyoya had taken his same spot beside her without so much as a hint of hesitation. It didn't seem like the night before had phased him. So she was trying to do the same.

"That…thing…with them is really obnoxious." Hikaru added his two cents as usual.

"I agree." Staria said bluntly. "Jarjar needs to just go away…"

"Aw, I kinda like him." Tamaki pouted.

"Naturally." Kyoya picked. "You two are both idiots." Tamaki retorted by throwing a pillow at the shadow king, hitting him square in the face. Kyoya glared at his friend momentarily and would have thrown the fluffy object back but was stopped.

"I'll take that thank you." Staria said snatching the weapon away before anything get out of hand. "Watch the movie." Tamaki turned his focus back to the film, but Kyoya kept his on Staria. He knew it was stupid to argue with Tamaki, but every now and again it was good to vent his frustrations. Staria met his glare with a 'please just watch and get along' look. He'd behave but he'd still do what he wanted. So he settled back into the couch, making a point to wrap an arm around the girl's waist, forcing her to cuddle up to him. Staria squirmed a bit, taking quick glances to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Lucky for her they were watching the movie.

"Just relax and watch the movie." Kyoya whispered to her. "They're not going to care."

"Caring and commenting are two different things." She whispered back. Kyoya honestly looked a little hurt by the comment, but stood his ground and rested his head on top of hers. She was just as frustrating as their blond leader.

"Forget about what they think for once."

Once Staria was sure the guys weren't paying her and Kyoya any mind, she started to relax. Laying against his warmth was actually very calming once she let her insecurities go. She found herself getting distracted from the movie, and more interested in listening to his heart beat. The steady rhythm, added to the fact that she hadn't slept well that night, was slowly lulling her into a needed nap.

* * *

Tranquility awoke nuzzled against a warm body. In a sleepy haze she glanced up to meet Sapphrite's smile.

"Good morning Princess." He greeted her warmly.

"How long have you been up?" she asked letting her eyes drift shut again.

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you when you seemed so peaceful." Tranquility smirked a little thinking he just wanted to watch her sleep longer. The night before they had a little talk, and despite the repercussions that might come later they chose to go through with the soul binding ceremony. One way or another they would be together some day. Maybe not in their current life times, but in another for sure.

Tranquility looked at the cut, on the palm of her left hand, that was healing. It ached a little, but so did her entire body. Her love had an identical cut on his right hand. The spell required them to take one another's blood mixed in a very specific concoction. With a vow of ever lasting love for one another they had taken the drinks and sealed the spell with a night of passion. Now they only needed to hope that Serenity was correct and the purification ceremony would hide what they had done, from Estarilana's crown prince.

Sapphrite took her hand in his, running his thumb just below the cut. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"It was worth it. Don't feel bad about it." she snuggled herself closer, letting her senses drown in the sent of his bare skin and sighed. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Sapphrite frowned, knowing she couldn't see it. "But we can't. Not if you still wish to save our home." He sat up, forcing the princess to roll off of him. "I would rather stay like this as well, but you need to eat and prepare for your purification." He got up, keeping his back to her as he pulled on his pants.

"Sapph…" she couldn't help watching him, already missing the feel of him.

"I know. You didn't mean to break the mood, but the day has begun and I will not have you making your journey on an empty stomach. Once the purification is done you will not be allowed to have anything until you receive the pillar status and your new powers. I'm still responsible for your well being Princess." He still wouldn't turn to look at her. Tranquility watched him for a moment. Studying the strong muscles in his back as they peaked out from his tangled hair, she wondered just briefly about her own sleep tussled appearance. Not caring in the end, she got up as well, and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her bare body against his back she hugged him tightly.

"I know, and thank you. I'll return as soon as I can to your side and when our world is saved I'll find a way to bring you back with me."

"Even if we can never touch one another again?"

"It will be torture, I know, but if we can just be near one another…"

"Quil…after last night…I don't think I could last very long. Knowing that he'd be watching us like a hawk. Lusion's jealous to begin with, that's why he won't let you bring me along in the first place. It'll just get worse once you're his wife." he cupped his hands over hers. "It's just a bad idea. Come back and save our home. Let me indulge a little while you're here. But Going back with you, I don't think will be an option."

She tightened her grip, "I know you're right….." she could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Seriously!? After all that they still won't let him train?" Tamaki was flabbergasted.

"Yeah what's up with that?" the twins agreed. When they didn't get a response the group turned away from the film. Staria was asleep, but more interestingly, laying against Kyoya's chest. Her arms were also wrapped around his waist, so she was pressed firmly against him. Kyoya just raised a finger to his lips, to asked them to be quiet. Which would have probably worked if Staria hadn't chosen that moment to tighten her grip. Kyoya jumped a bit, looking down at the girl holding him in a death grip.

"So….what's the deal?" the twins finally asked.

"I think she's having a bad dream." the raven haired boy finally managed. Tamaki crawled over to them from his perch on the floor. He got himself eye level with Staria and frowned.

"We should wake her up, she's crying in her sleep." The blond said gently. Sure enough tears were slowly making their escape from her eyes.

Kyoya shot the twins a dark look. "Don't pick on her."

The trouble makers exchanged a look. "Alright." Their tone was a dead give away though. They'd pick on Kyoya instead. Even if they'd regret it later. Tamaki brushed away a stray tear from Staria's cheek.

"Princess you need to wake up." He tried coaxing her out of her sleep, brushing her hair back from her face. "Star…come on. Come back to us. Please don't cry…" Kyoya watched as their king tried to gently wake the girl. Her dreams were clearly upsetting her and the scene she'd awake to wouldn't help.

"Tamaki, let me." he finally said and tried to pry the girl's arms off of him. It only resulted on a squeak of a sob from her, followed be her burying her face into his shirt. "Or not…"

"Kyo-chan" Honey chimed in. "Try holding her instead of pushing her away. It might change what she's dreaming about."

"I doubt it works that way Honey-sempai." Kyoya replied. He was actually having a little trouble breathing. The girl had a stronger grip than he would have expected. "But fine, if it might wake her up." Tamaki gave him a knowing wink that the other's didn't see. Kyoya did hate the fact that Tamaki was going to eat this whole thing up, and it was his fault for being greedy. None the less he wrapped his arms around the crying girl and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Tranquility stood before the queen in a simple white, toga draped dress with her long golden brown hair tied in a basic braid down her back. She'd eaten her meal with Sapphrite and then was rushed way from him to prepare for the ceremony. The room held a large shallow pool and a great alter. Other than a few mirrors and curtains the room was bare.

"You should say your good byes now my dear." The Queen informed the Earth princess. "At the end of the ceremony you will be placed in a deep sleep and will not be able to do so." Tranquility nodded and walked over to her brother, who was standing off to one side of the room.

"Quil you still can back out. No one will think any less of you." Endymion reminded her.

"I know Endy. I'm sorry I got angry with you before, but I need to do this. When I come back we'll save our home."

"Yes we will. " he emphasized the 'we' in his answer. The two siblings hugged.

Tranquility whispered one last thing before parting, "Please be kind to Sapphrite. He'll stand by your side in place of your lost friends." she pulled away trying to put on a strong front.

"I will. You have no need to worry about that. Just come back to us safely."

The princess turned and walked over to Sapphrite, who was guarding the door. He bowed to her as she approached, but she stopped it. Flinging herself into his arms and hugging him as tightly as she could. Against better judgment, she kissed him passionately for the last time, not caring that her brother, the queen and the few others in the room were witnessing it. Sapphrite hesitated only for a moment before opening to her fully, and holding her tightly. If it was to be their last contact he wanted to burn it into his memory. Tranquility finally broke for air and gazed into his eyes, letting him see into her soul.

"I love you Sapph." she said just loud enough for him to hear. "Please protect my brother, and the people of this kingdom. You will always be in my heart and my thoughts."

"As you wish my princess. Please be safe and hurry back to my side. My heart is and forever will be only yours my lady." he reluctantly let her go.

Queen Serenity motioned for Tranquility to walk into the pool and wade out to the center. The water in the center of the pool came only to the princess's waist. Four priestess surrounded her and the ceremony began.

At the end, just as she was being dunked completely under the water she caught a glimpse of her brother. His princess was by his side, holding hands. Her golden hair mimicked her mothers and she looked small and delicate next to the Earth prince. Her face was very kind looking but also held a sorrow in her eyes. Those eyes said 'I'm sorry you have to go though this because of me.'

* * *

Staria jolted awake, smashing her head against something hard in the process. She winced as she heard Kyoya mutter ouch. She looked up and he was rubbing his jaw.

"You know you are a dangerous sleeper…" he said when she looked at him.

"Sorry….are you ok?" She sat up, realizing she was tangled around him pretty tight."

"Yes I'm fine."

"What about you though Star?" Tamaki asked, being a little too much in Staria's personal space. "You were crying in your sleep."

"What? Oh um….I don't know. I don't really remember what I was dreaming about." She tried to laugh it off. "How stupid of me huh. Here I go falling asleep when I'm the one who invited everyone over for movies. Sorry I'm a bad hostess." Her head was throbbing, so she figured she must have clocked Kyoya really good.

"Kyoya let me get you some ice for that."

Kyoya thought about stopping her as Staria got up, but his jaw was throbbing and the ice would help it stop. So he settled for saying 'thank you' and let her go.

Staria made her retreat to the kitchen but the ice pack wasn't what was on her mind. She'd finally got a clear look at the Moon Princess. She knew the face of the girl her brother was dreaming about. Maybe they could finally start making some progress on finding her.

* * *

"So are you two dating yet or what?" Kaoru asked. He and his brother each leaned over his shoulder from behind the couch.

"You two will regret it if you piss me off you know." was the shadow kind's reply.

"Now now Kyoya." Tamaki plopped down beside him on the couch as well. "It is true you asked her out on a date later this week."

"Really Kyo-chan?" Honey asked excitedly. Kyoya glared at Tamaki.

"I asked her to keep me company at an event I'm being forced to attend so I won't be bored."

"It's still a date." Mori pointed out.

"I am well aware of that. I don't need all of you to remind me. Besides she's still overwhelmed by our world. She's coming along to see if she wants to give our world a fair chance. If you pick on her I guarantee she'll run from all of it."

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "So no teasing men. Or we'll chase Kyoya's girlfriend away!" he braced himself for a punch from Kyoya but it never came.

"Just let her make up her own mind." Kyoya requested.

* * *

(End Chapter)


	24. Chapter 24

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 24

* * *

Staria didn't pay much attention to the rest of the movies that day. Her mind was racing with images from her past life. She still answered the questions the guys posed but she wasn't as into it as before. She'd spent a good chunk of episode two trying to draw the princess, but she wasn't happy with the out come. She's just have to see the girl in person to point her out. She'd wanted to text her brother about it all, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She had a face but couldn't really describe it right. Should she get his hopes up even though they didn't have a clue where to start looking?

Tamaki confronted her after their guest had gone home, "Alright you're having weird dreams again, aren't you?"

Staria looked at him for a second, and thought about lying to him. She frowned, not wanting to do that. "Yes…it just distracted me. Sorry if I was rude…."

"No, no one minded, but you've got me worried. What shook you up so much?"

Staria look down at her feet, "It was just a really emotional dream that's all. It's nothing to worry over, really." She looked back up and smiled. "I just got a little over whelmed."

Tamaki knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't feel like pressing the matter. She probably wasn't going to tell him more any ways.

"Alright then." he draped an arm around her shoulders, "Then how about you tell me about this date you and Kyoya are going on instead."

Staria elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Buy us pizza for dinner and we'll talk."

Tamaki laughed, rubbing his side. "Deal."

* * *

Motoki looked up from a text book he was reading as Staria walked in the arcade.

"Well hello there stranger." He smiled. "Finally decided to drop by again?"

"Yep." she grinned back. "I needed a day away from high society. Though I'll be neck deep in tomorrow night."

"Oh? Care to share?" He put his book away, clearing off the counter as she leaned against it.

"I'm going to a fancy pants party with a classmate. It's been in the papers actually. The Diamond kingdom's showing off some old rock they've had in their family forever."

"Is this classmate a boy?" Motoki picked, knowing that her only friends at Ouran were currently male.

"Naturally. I'm apparently not capable of making female friends. Do I give off a weird vibe or something?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a bit. Motoki smiled, thinking she looked cute and wondered if the pose was intentional or not.

"Not that I can tell. You really haven't made any girl friends?"

"It's a little complicated." She pulled out her sketch book, and removed a few recent photos of herself and the guys. She laid them out on the counter. "These are my current friends. They have a little club at school where they entertain the girls. A high school host club."

Motoki couldn't help but snicker a bit at the concept, but it was obvious that Staria had herself a nice little pool of good looks around her.

"So most of the girls don't like me since I get to hang out with them out side of the club, or they just want to use me to get closer to the guys. Either way it's a loosing situation."

"A lot of girls would probably trade places with you in a heart beat." Motoki smiled, "But it's probably hard on you too. Mamoru has mentioned you wanting to try and make some female friends here."

"Maybe. I don't know. I mean it'd be nice to have some normal friends. The world of the rich can be exhausting. They just don't get certain things cause they've never had to deal with them. I will say though these guys are great. They really do watch out for me and do their best to keep me in good spirits." she smiled as she made her point.

"That's good then. So who's the lucky guy taking you out tomorrow?"

Staria blushed but pointed him out any ways, "Kyoya is."

"Are you two going out seriously or is this just a date?" Motoki couldn't help by pry. He loved to gossip when he got the chance to, and Mamoru was no fun in that area.

"It's just a date…." Staria trailed off.

"But you want it to be more? Or he wants it to be more and you don't?"

"No….I mean well…. It's complicated. I really like him, and he's pretty much told me he likes me too, but I don't know. Their world just makes my head hurt. So this is kind of a trial run to see if I can stomach high society. If I can we might date. If not we're just gonna drop the whole idea." she laid her head on the counter. "It's stupid isn't it…."

"I wouldn't know. Rekka, my girlfriend, likes high class stuff but she's from a regular class family. My family's working class too so I can't really relate. At least you're giving it a chance and he's not pressuring you. But I will say you shouldn't just group them all together with their world. If you like someone then you should go for it."

"That's what my heart keeps telling me too, but my brain is being stubborn."

Motoki smiled, "You're actually quite a bit like your brother."

"What make you say that?"

"He thinks too much about that kind of stuff too. I'm pretty sure there's a girl he likes but he won't talk about it and denies everything I suggest as a possibility."

Staria wondered if it was his search for this princess bleeding through, or if he really was starting to like just a regular girl. "Who do you think he likes?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well there's a girl he's been dating off and on, but I'm pretty sure that's one sided. She's more into him than he is her by far. Which is sad cause she's really cute even if she's younger. But he fights with one of my regulars like an elementary kid picking on his crush. It's quite amusing to watch those two rip into one another. I'd bet money that he really actually likes her but doesn't want to admit it since she's a middle schooler."

"Really? Mamoru's a cradle robber?" She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Oh don't think that way. She's a third year. Only four years younger, I'm pretty sure. She's adorable too. Very bubbly and usually care free. Though she's been a little moodier lately. Probably just teenage girl issues."

"Yeah we get those from time to time." Staria smiled. "You'll have to point her out to me if she comes in so I can pick on Mamoru too."

"Now that's a deal." He looked up to greet a customer and stopped for a second, "Looks like your ride's here."

Staria turned around to see Tamaki coming into the arcade. "Over here Tamaki!" she called.

"Hello again." Tamaki greeted Motoki with a smile. "Have fun today Star?"

"Motoki was nice enough to keep me entertained. How'd the club go today?"

"It was the usual. Someone was a little grumpy though since you passed on today." The host king hinted that Kyoya missed her. Staria waved him off not wanting to get into it at the moment.

"Thanks for listening to me today Motoki. Next time help me make some female friends ok?"

"We'll see what we can do." Motoki smiled as they left.

"He's a really nice guy. Kyoya doesn't have a rival now, does he?" Tamaki teased.

"No. Motoki's Mamoru's best friend. Yes he's really sweet, but he's not really my type and he has a girlfriend he adores. Kyoya's still the one I like and you know it so stop making me say it."

"You're so cute!" He hugged her as she turned red. "You sure you don't want to surprise him with a new dress for tomorrow? We still have time to shop."

"No what I have is fine. I don't need a whole arsenal of ball gowns. It's not like I go to this stuff a lot." she thought to her self 'Not in this life any ways….'

Tamaki pouted a bit, "Alright. Don't let me pamper you. I can take a hint."

"You're not going to guilt me into it Tamaki."

"Can I charm you into it?" He pulled her close to him and playfully tilted her chin up so she was gazing at him.

"No." She smiled knowing he was playing. "But I do appreciate the offer. Really I do, but it's not necessary. Now let me go you're causing a scene." Tamaki noted a few people in the street gawking at them. He just flashed them a bright smile and helped Staria into the waiting car.

* * *

"Tachibana don't for get to pick up that item I ordered for tonight." Kyoya reminded his aid on the drive to school the next day.

"A yes, the gift for Miss Chiba. It will be waiting for you after school Master Kyoya. Should I pick some flowers up as well?" The older man asked.

"No they won't suite the event. She'll be surprised with the gift as it is." Kyoya had ordered a mask to go with Staria's dress for the ball that night. He was still trying to decide what he wanted to do. He liked the idea of Staria being his girlfriend, but if she was just going to change schools on them was there even a point. If she really wanted to run from the world she was technically born into, she wouldn't want to be dating a member of it. It wouldn't serve him any good either. He'd been somewhat surprised in himself on that one. Normally if he'd choose someone to date it would be to benefit him in one way or another. In her case, it was merely because he wanted to be near her. It still frustrated him. It didn't help that she seemed to be avoiding extra contact with him since that weekend. She'd even skipped going to the club the day before, so he'd missed his 'payment' for the week. Yes he'd get to spend that night with her, but he'd also be networking and showing face for the family, so personal indulgence would have to be kept in check.

When he walked in the classroom Staria was sitting on his desk talking to Tamaki. She looked up and gave him a bright smile as he joined them.

"Good morning." she beamed.

"Good morning. You seem to be in high spirits today." he set his things down.

"Just kinda excited about tonight. What time should I be ready by?" she swung her legs, absentmindedly as she asked.

"About seven. That should give us plenty of time." he answered, glad that she was enthusiastic about it. Perhaps the night would go well after all.

* * *

"It seems the Earth has come quite a way, hasn't it Seiki?" A new comer to the country mused. He was just shy of six feet tall, with a slim muscular build. He was good looking, just this side of pretty for a guy, but his strong jaw and just slightly larger nose read nothing but masculinity. He was dressed in conservative business causal. Black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt with the top two buttons left open, matching black shoes and an open jacket completed his look. The only think that didn't really seem to fit was his hair. The cut was relatively normal, clean and sleek hanging just below his chin, fringe framing his cheeks. The fact that it was bright violet made it stand out more.

"It's still an eye sore if you ask me." Seiki looked more like an gangster compared to his comrade. He had almost harsh angular features, with his long white hair pulled back in a tight pony tail sitting at the base of his neck. A few loose strands tried to hang in his eyes but fell just short. His six foot six stature was dressed in white slacks and black turtle neck, that could have looked relatively conservative, but he'd added a bright red leather vest and matching belt. A set six of small silver hoop earrings lined the length of his left ear. His dark sunglasses just added to his imposing look.

"Really now my dear cousin, we're not here to pass judgment."

"I know, you just want to see if the oracle was right. Though I still think you're a fool. I'm only here to make sure you don't do something stupid because of your obsession."

"Cousin or not do not speak to me with that tone. We may not be on our home world but I am still your king and you will still follow my will." The violet haired monarch scolded his kin.

"My apologies, your highness, but I still think you're blinded by the past. That woman died a millennia ago. Even if she has been reborn here she won't know who you are."

"I don't care. Our world has been frozen in time since then. If the oracle is correct she needs to return to end our curse."

Seiki put an arm around his king's shoulder, "Lusion quit lying to me and yourself. You could break the curse if you wanted to, you have more than enough power. This isn't about that at all."

"Enough…" Lusion brushed Seiki off. "We need to go get ready for the ball tonight. I will see for myself if she's really been reborn."

* * *

(End Chapter)

Notes: So yeah, I've given up on ending this quickly. I have too much I want to get into this segment, and I know where want to make my cut off between 'books' so please put up with me a bit more. ^_^ I rushed this one a little bit since I made you all wait a while for the last.


	25. Chapter 25

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 25

* * *

"Well don't you look dashing tonight." Tamaki grinned at Kyoya in his tuxedo with coat tails. "And it's rare to see you in contact lenses. I still don't get why you won't get lasic surgery. You're family's in the medical business after all."

"Do you have a problem with my glasses?" Kyoya acted offended, but was just playing. Truth was he just liked the glasses. Yes it would be nice to see without them, but the idea of wearing fake one just for looks wasn't appealing to him. With the ball being a masquerade, he'd opted for some contact lenses for the evening. He usually couldn't stand to where them for very long, but glasses with a mask over them was a bigger hassle.

"No they're very you." Tamaki dropped the subject as Staria came down the stairs.

"Sorry I had to have Miyuki help me with my make up. I just haven't gotten the whole cosmetics thing down yet." Staria apologized for taking longer than planned, then did a double take when she saw Kyoya. It took a second to register it was him since his trademark glasses were absent.

"It's alright we still have plenty of time to get there." Kyoya reassured her with a smile.

"You don't have your glasses." She said a little dumbfounded.

"Good observation. Well you two have fun." Tamaki ushered them off to the door. He wanted to tag along, but knew that playing third wheel wouldn't help the other two in their ventures. He'd just have to wait and here the details later.

Once they were in the car and on their way Kyoya handed Staria a small box.

"What's this?" She asked still trying to get use to his look.

"A little gift for tonight. Go ahead, open it."

She gave him a curious smile and untied the bow holding the box shut. Inside was a small molded mask shaped like a butterfly. It was painted gold with green accents and tied in the back with green ribbon. Small green gem stones dotted the outer edges of the wings. A slightly larger gem sat in the center brow of the mask and three matching ones trailed a line midway down the nose, each getting smaller as they went. If it was a larger mask it would have almost been gaudy but it's size was just enough to hug the face, compliment the cheek bones and rest just half way down the bridge of one's nose. It was light weight and delicate but sturdy.

"Oh wow. Where did you find this?" Staria asked as she picked it up and held it up to her face.

"I came across an artist who makes them, when I was researching the party. I though you'd like something to match your dress rather than just the basic items that will be provided for guests."

"It's beautiful. What do you think?" She modeled it for him. "Does it suite me?"

Kyoya smiled. "Would I have gotten it for you other wise?" He was pleased that she'd also worn the earrings he'd given her last time.

"No, you're more practical than that." she put the gift back in it's box, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I really like it."

"I'm glad. I got a similar one for myself." He pulled out another small box and showed her the contents. His had a shape very reminiscent of 'The Phantom of the Opera' and was mostly an iridescent pearl white. The edges had decorative color in matching greens and gold to her own. It was very simple and elegant, but still masculine.

"So that's why no glasses."

"Do you miss them?" He leaned a little closer to her.

"Maybe…" her eyes met his, the masks forgotten in their hands.

"They can't get in the way right now…" he cupped her cheek in his hand and closed the short distance between them. Staria leaned into his kiss, closing her eyes. It was a good start to the night.

* * *

Mamoru had found a lucky break. The advisor of the music club, at his school, noticed him reading an article on the event during lunch and asked him if he was interested in going. Naturally he said yes, but didn't really give a reason as to why. It turned out that the teacher was old friends with one of the musical performers who would be helping with the entertainment that night. She offered to get him in if he would help out her friend who's assistant was on leave for medical reasons. He'd have to juggle his time a little better but he wouldn't have to sneak in.

So Mamoru found himself out side a large house playing driver and assistant to a famous pianist, Misa Hamai. He fixed his tuxedo jacket and rang on the intercom at the front gate.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba, Hamai-san's assistant for the evening." he introduced himself.

"Hamai-sama is almost ready, she said you may come in a wait for her." A butler responded to him and electronically opened the gate. Mamoru looked around as he walked up to the house and entered as the man he assumed spoke to him opened the door. The foyer was marble flooring and well lit, but rather bare as far as decorations. It felt more like a hotel lobby than a home. Before he could analyze too much a mature beauty walked into the room. She was a little shorter than him and slim built. Her pale blue hair was cropped short and almost styled like a boy's. Her gown was a simple but elegant white halter, that hugged her body. The floor length dress only exposed her back, and the long scarf that trailed behind her only allowed teases of that as well. A tasteful silver and sapphire necklace gave her look a touch of color and brought out her eyes.

"You must be Chiba-san that my dear friend sent to help me tonight." Misa smiled at him.

"Yes Ma'am. I am at your service tonight." He bowed to her.

"Thank you again. This is a great help to me." As she spoke a boy about Staria's age came in the front door with a violin case in hand. He paused a looked at the group then continued into the other room. "Len…" his mother called out to him, "Are you sure you won't join me tonight at the ball?"

"I have no interest in such things mother." the boy's cold tone rubbed Mamoru the wrong way. He looked a lot like his mother, but was lacking the warmth he'd already seen in her. "Good luck with your performance."

Misa watched her son retreat to his room before turning back to Mamoru. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That was my son Len, he's very talented in music as well, but hasn't seemed to grasp that it's something to enjoy and make part of your own soul. I had hoped he'd come along tonight and see the light it can bring to people's hearts."

"We can be pretty stubborn as teenagers." Mamoru offered, knowing he wasn't much older himself.

"True, well we should be off."

"Yes Ma'am." Mamoru helped her out to his car and held the door for her as a true gentleman should.

"You're still in high school yourself aren't you Chiba-san?" She asked after they were on their way.

"I graduate this spring, but yes."

"Were you that head strong as a first year student?" she asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know. My sister is though. She's a first year too."

"Oh, does she attend your school as well?"

"No, she's on a scholarship at Ouran Academy." he laughed a little, "She'll actually be there tonight on a date."

"Ouran, that's a sister school to where my Len attends, Seiso Academy."

"True. Seiso focuses it's students in music right?" he asked.

"Only if they wish to join that department. They have a very good general studies course as well."

"Don't take this wrong, but are the students all from upper class families or is there a good blend of back grounds?"

"It's blended. As long as the student has the grades they can enter. Why do you ask?" Misa was bit curious by his line of questions.

"My sister's getting a bit overwhelmed by her classmates' stature and is considering changing schools. I've been trying to make her a list of good options if she decides to transfer. If Seiso and Ouran are connected though it might be an easier process."

"Does she have an interest in music?"

"Not that I know of. She'd probably just join the general studies course. I might have her look into it."

"If there's time you should introduce her to me. I'd offer to have Len give her a tour of the school before she decides but he'd probably turn her off from the whole thing with his personality alone." Misa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The fact that her own son was the cause of that woman's sadness made Mamoru sick.

* * *

Nephrite leaned against a wall as he drank his glass of wine. The humans at the event were all so frivolous, but if the stone that was to be unveiled truly was the imperial silver crystal of the moon kingdom he need to get it for his queen. She was getting impatient as it was, despite the fact that he had been providing energy as she requested. He'd been watching one little gem of energy for a while. The girl, Naru Osaka, always seemed to be running into him and was obviously in love with him. Love was such a ridiculous concept, but the energy those humans put into it was immense. The energy he'd taken from her the last time saved his ass after failing to kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. He thought since she just happened to be there, that he could use her to help him get the crystal. He just needed to get his plan figured out.

* * *

Lusion looked out over the ballroom from a second floor balcony. To his disappointment the event had been a masquerade. It would take more effort to identify the reincarnation of his wife. He had hoped to spot her first and then make his move, but at this rate he would need to mingle more among the people. Seiki wasn't too thrilled about it at all and was sulking in a corner.

"This is stupid." the taller man grumbled. "You don't even know if she looks the same in this life. Hell she could still be a baby for all we know."

"She is not a baby. The oracle picked up on her because her powers are being awakened. I'll know her when I see her."

"Cause you're an obsessive freak."

"Seiki if you weren't my cousin I would have had your tongue removed a hundred years ago."

"And if you weren't such an obsessive freak you would have ended this curse a millennium ago and we could all be resting in peace right now. But no you're keeping us all in this frozen limbo because of a woman who left you." Seiki fumed. "She didn't love you Lusion. She never did. Even Lyra knew that."

"You're wrong. She wouldn't have agreed to the marriage if she wasn't at least willing to learn to love me. Also I've asked you time and time again to please not bring up my sister." Lusion leaned on the balcony railing. Lyra's name still made his blood run cold. He closed his eyes trying to chase away the unwanted memories.

* * *

Lusion stood over his sleeping princess. Tranquility's transport had arrived that afternoon, and she was still peacefully in her state of sleep. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her, but wasn't allowed to yet. His sister had to be the first person to come in contact with the Earth princess or the power transfer would fail. So he would have to wait a while longer. He was ecstatic when she finally agreed to the engagement. He'd been sending proposals for years only to be rejected time and time again. He'd fallen in love with her at first sight. His parents had made him attend her sixteenth birthday, which at twenty two he'd felt a little silly doing. But all the same he was enchanted by the princess and vowed that he'd make her his wife. Just shy of four years later he was about to give up, and move onto another prospect. Lyra's body was failing her and whoever he married would gain her powers and pillar status for their world. The over throwing of the Golden Kingdom had been the final push that got him his wish. Tranquility was out of options, and even if he was a last choice he'd still take her any way he could.

The prince was brought out of his thoughts as a pair of frail arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lyra pressed herself against his back, easily curling her six foot frame around his slightly shorter stature. Her once lush an beautiful figure had withered away to not much more than skin and bone, hidden away beneath thick cloaks. Even her pale green hair, that had once been long and full was thinning and brittle. What made it harsher to look at was that just that morning she's taken a dagger to it, cropping it painfully short. It's uneven ends looked like they belonged to a wreck less young boy, not a princess in her mid thirties.

"Not much longer my dear brother, you can touch her soon." Lyra's low seductive voice had become raspy in the last month. Her time was growing very short.

"Lyra please get off me." Lusion stiffened under his elder sister's touch, but he didn't dare pull away.

"I know you want to gobble her up." she ignored him and purred in his ear before biting it gently.

Lusion tried to keep his temper. Lyra had been sick for a long time. Her mind had failed her first, and the family had worked very hard to keep her insanity hidden. Lusion ended up being the one to sacrifice the most. Despite mental short comings as long as the pillar was kept happy their world stayed in balance. The prince had been playing to his sisters whims since he was fourteen. Twelve years of suffering and keeping quiet, to keep their world safe. Tranquility had become his obsession, an escape from the fact that he was his sister's obsession. He'd still awaken to nightmares of the first time she'd come to his room late at night bare as the day she was born and shackles hanging in one hand.

"She'll soon bring you the joys I can't." Lyra ran her hands slowly down his chest. "Then you'll forget about me, but I can't let that happen my pet. I'll make her understand my love for you first."

"Don't corrupt her Lyra. Our world will be in her hands."

"Tisk tisk Lusion. Love is not corrupt, it just pushes us to do things we might not normally do. When she get's my powers my soul and hers will join temporarily. If I wish, I can control her for a few days. I can do things again that this body hasn't allowed me the joys of in quite some time." The prince closed his eyes in distaste as his sister continued to grope his body. He knew what she was hinting at. She'd make his wedding night her own and forever burn her feelings into his mind, body and soul. Lrya was beyond sick and he was ready to be rid of her. Tranquility probably saw him as a villain in her own tragedy but he would rather be that in her eyes than the tragic pathetic man he felt like.

"She will come to love me on her own. She could have refused as always but didn't. She's willing to learn to love me. I can live with that."

"But dear brother I can simply make her love you."

"No that will still be you Lyra, aren't you ready to be free of your suffering?" He tried to change the subject.

"Suffering? But pet being apart from you in my only pain." she stroked his hair, "If it weren't for this damn body of mine we could stay together forever. No you shall be the one to suffer when you realize the truth."

'And what would that be?" He didn't want to listen to her, but despite her short comings Lrya was almost never wrong on reading other's motives.

"She will use you. She needs power to save her home. She will beg you to let her save it and then you will never see her again."

"You don't have the ability to tell the future Lrya. You never did. Only the oracles can do that."

"Then go consort with them Lusion, my dear." She let go of him, a bit disappointed. " I have a date with your obsession."

* * *

Tachibana cleared his throat to get his young master's attention. The boy and his date had been making out for most of the ride and they were about to arrive.

"What is it?" Kyoya pulled away long enough to ask.

"We're about there Master Kyoya. Should I park inside the garage so you can tidy up first?"

Kyoya saw his reflection in the rearview mirror. His hair was disheveled and a good amount of Staria's lipstick was now painted on his own lips. "That would be a good idea."

"There's still a room reserved in you family's name if you wish to wash up there sir."

"That would be best I think."

Staria fixed her hair and make up the best she could in the room's bathroom. She was embarrassed with herself for getting carried away. She promised herself to not let it happen again that night. Especially with them having a room available to them. That was just screaming trouble. She kept reminding herself she was not easy, but kept doubting herself on the same matter. She gathered her confidence as she put her mask on. After making a few last minor adjustments she went back out into the main room. Kyoya was fixing his tie in the mirror over the dresser.

"Ready to join the party?" He asked glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm presentable again."

"Kyoya smiled, "As am I." he put his own mask on and turned to her. "Let's go enjoy the evening."

* * *

End Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 26

* * *

Staria pouted a bit as she took a glass of water. It'd been over an hour already without a single dance. She knew Kyoya had certain obligations to full fill but she was feeling selfish. She twirled the stem of the glass between her fingers after taking a drink and scanned the dance floor. She hadn't spotted her brother at all so far. Either he hadn't made it or he was just blending in very well. She hoped it was the later since he had a mission for that night. She stayed by the table for a while, taking her time with her drink, and scanning over all the different styles of dresses the ladies that night were wearing. As she finished off her glass a young blond girl in a pale pink gown with roses decorating it passed by her. Staria did a double take. The girl had the same hair style as Mamoru's princess. She needed to get a better look at her face though. She started to follow the girl when Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and kissed the back of her hand. "I got a bit carried away chatting."

"No it's ok, I knew it was gonna be like that tonight. It's not big deal." she looked behind her trying to see where the girl went but she was already lost in the crowd.

"Something catch your interest?" Kyoya asked, since she was obviously distracted.

"Oh!" she turned back to him with a smile. "Um nothing really just saw a dress I liked, I was going to ask the girl where she got it, but she's blended back in already."

"I see." he didn't fully believe her but wasn't going to press the issue. "Well then would you care to dance? I really didn't mean to keep you waiting this long."

"I would love to dance. Though I think you own me quite a few in a row before you go back to chatting."

Kyoya smiled and lead her out onto the dance floor, "It's a deal."

* * *

Mamoru had escorted Misa into the ball, but once she and the other musicians began to play he was free for a while. He waited until things were well under way and then snuck back out into the hallway. Misa's dressing room had been near a well guarded door. He figured that was where the royal family was and with them would be the jewel. He just needed a way past the guards.

"Oh great, now I'm lost….which was the way back?" he overheard a girl muttering to herself as she wondered past him. He looked, more out of habit than anything, and froze. He didn't really get a good look at her face, but she reminded him of his dreams. The hair, the cut of the dress, it all matched very well to his princess. He wondered if it could be her. The crystal temporarily forgotten he followed the blond back to the party, staying close enough to not loose her, but far enough back to remain unseen.

* * *

Staria smiled brightly, enjoying herself, as Kyoya twirled her around the dance floor.

"Now isn't this more fun than talking up old rich people?" she asked playfully.

"True, and that's why I invited you along remember." he pulled her close to him as the music changed. "I will admit we should have done this first though. Sorry I made you wait so long."

"It's alright Kyoya. I was just being selfish before. I know tonight's not just about having fun." She gave him a wink.

"I'd say it can be from now on, but I know as soon as I make that promise I'll run into someone with important ties to my family's business or something."

"I think you just jinxed yourself already." she laughed, "But they'll have to wait at least till this dance is over. There is one promise you can make me though."

"And what would that be princess?" Kyoya was amused with her open attitude at the moment.

"If on the off chance they play the 'Sleeping Beauty waltz' you have to stop what you're doing and dance with me again."

The raven haired boy smiled, "You really like that song don't you."

Staria nodded and grinned. "Love it."

"Tamaki must be rubbing off on you. I wouldn't have picked you as the classical music type."

"It's growing on me, but I am the fairy tale type and 'Sleeping Beauty' is one of my favorites, so naturally I love anything attached to it."

"You are such a strange girl, but that's what makes you interesting."

"How so?"

"You say you love fairy tales, and your life has been playing out as one if you think about it, and yet you just want a normal life."

"I guess I am kind of contradicting myself."

"A dreamer rooted in the mundane? No that's not what I see."

"And what do you see Mr. Ohtori?" Staria was a bit curious at his answer.

"I see a girl who has been thrown out of her element, into what many would call a dream world, but as much as she loves to dream she knows that life is always hard, no matter what form it takes. So she's just a bit scared to let this new dream suck her in, but in her heart she knows her old life will never be as it was."

"You are too damn smart for your own good. You know that?" She closed her eyes for a moment and let out sigh, "But it's true, my life does seem like a bad shoujo manga plot." she let out a little laugh. "Think it would sell if I wrote it?"

Kyoya thought about it, "You'd have as good a shot as any, but do you want to put yourself out there? If it did become popular it'd come out sooner or later that it was based on your own life."

"It won't happen. I don't have the focus to be a comic artist. It'd be fun but I stray from projects to easily."

"So you won't spoil the story for me then?"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned in close to her as the song came to the end, "Does my character get the girl in the end?" Staria blushed as he pulled back and lead her off the dance floor. The musicians were taking a short break. She liked his forwardness, but it still threw her off every time.

"Probably…" she muttered, holding onto his arm.

* * *

Lusion wandered the dance hall, smiling to himself. He had yet to spot the object of his love, but several other interesting face were appearing. The Earth prince and the Moon princess were both in attendance, though he'd yet to see them together at any point. He could care less about them really, other than it was also interesting that one of men who betrayed the Golden Kingdom was also in attendance. He couldn't remember the general's name but he knew the brunet had been one of the prince's close friends and guards. He too, however, seemed oblivious to the other two's presence and was busy chatting up a young red haired girl. It all amused Lusion to no end. Chaos could drop at any moment, and he was curious as to what might happen. He would have spoken to Seiki about it, but the grouchy man had decided to stay in the balcony where he could see the whole room and watch over his king. Or so he said. Lusion knew his cousin just wanted as little contact with the Earthlings as possible.

Then he felt it, the familiar presence he was waiting for. His princess was close. He let his own magic abilities take over and reached the power out to find her. His eyes were brought to a young girl in a green dress he knew he'd seen before. She was younger than he had hoped she'd be, but it was her. Despite the mask blocking the view of her whole face, his Tranquility looked just as she had when he first met her. His senses went numb for a moment. He'd finally found her, but there was another problem. Ignoring the fact that she was hanging on another man's arm, he was guessing she was about sixteen again. If he approached her one of two things would happen. Best case she'd be thrilled a hansom older man was talking to her, or two she'd think he was a creepy pervert. If the world had been the same as in the past it wouldn't have mattered, but the people's views on age gaps had changed over the years. He'd been six years older than her during the Silver Millennium and there had been no questioning it. He'd used his abilities to freeze time for himself and his people. So as far as everyone on Earth was concerned he was twenty-six, minus a millennia or so. Whether it be six or ten years, in the present time it wouldn't be taken lightly. If he could just manage to make a good impression he could sweep her off her feet.

"Why couldn't she at least have been twenty, like when I married her…" he thought to himself. He watched the couple as they started to talk to an older gentleman who seemed to know Tranquility's escort. He'd found her, now he was going to keep an eye on her at the very least.

* * *

"Staria, I'd like you to meet Mr. Akira Toriyama." Kyoya introduced her to a short man who's dark black hair was starting to go gray, and was carrying a few extra pounds than he probably should have been. "He's the owner of a pharmaceutical company my family does business with."

"Nice to meet you sir." Staria bowed to him.

"Your date's quite pretty Kyoya my boy." Mr. Toriyama complimented.

"Yes, she is. How's your family?" Kyoya made small talk with the man. Staria kept getting chills and a weird feeling that she was being watched.

"Quite well. Quite well. My daughter Onika is actually here tonight, but she's run off somewhere. She's been wanting to meet you."

"She's in her third year of middle school, isn't she?" Kyoya dug the trivia of the Toriyama's family out of his head, though he didn't like where the subject might lead.

"Yes, she's thinking about transferring from St. Blossom Academy to Ouran next year, though her mother and I would rather she finish at the all girl's school."

"That's understandable, though Ouran is a very safe environment for it's students." Kyoya looked at Staria when she grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. "Is everything alright Star?"

"Um, yeah sorry. I'm gonna go get something to drink, would you like anything?" she smiled, but he could tell something was off.

"No, thank you, but I'll join you there shortly if you want to wait for me."

"Ok, nice meeting you Mr. Toriyama."

"As you my dear." the older man waited until she'd left thinking she was a bit odd, "Any way, if possible Kyoya, could you ask Onika to dance once tonight? It would make her evening."

"I would sir, but I…." Before he could properly refuse a tiny stick of a girl came gliding up to them. Onika Toriyama was the very definition of petit. She was about five foot tall with long wavy raven hair. She was dressed in a pale lavender gown complete with puffy sleeves and full skirt. Chic but still very stereotypical princess like. Unlike the other guest she wasn't wearing a mask and her large brown eyes were wide with excitement. She was already a radiant beauty, but still gave off a strong child like attitude.

"Daddy! They have the most beautiful flowers in the main hall." She gushed to her father. Kyoya could tell just from her speech pattern that she was spoiled beyond belief.

"Onkia we were just taking about you. I'd like you to meet Kyoya Ohtori, he's Yoshio's youngest son."

"You're Kyo-kun?" Se beamed.

"Nice to meet you Miss Toriyama." Kyoya tried to ignore her rudeness.

"Can I see you without your mask? Please? Just so I know for sure it's you?" She begged in an almost whiney voice, reaching at his face. Just to shut her up he removed his mask.

"Wow! You are just as hot in person as in your photos." she gushed. He slipped the mask back on, thinking ironically that his own face was masking his true feelings of disgust. "It's nice to meet you finally, but if you'll excuse me…."

"Oh! Kyo-kun will you dance with me when they start to play again." Onika grabbed his hand. "Please?"

"I suppose one dance would be alright, but I need to go check on my date first. If you'll excuse me a moment please." He pulled away and went to go find Staria. Onika watched him as he went.

"So that's really him." she mused. "Daddy I want to marry him someday."

"That would be just fine my dear, but you need to shape yourself into a woman worthy of the Ohtori family or Yoshio will have nothing of it. It's a good move to join our families from a business stand point too. I believe your mother is in a flower arranging class with his sister. You should start joining them."

"Good idea. If I can make the family like me I'm a shoe in."

* * *

"Staria are you ok?" Kyoya asked joining her again.

"I feel like I'm being watched. It's creepy." she rubbed her arms still feeling chills. "I didn't mean to act weird back there but I needed to move."

"You still feel like you're being watched though?"

"Yeah I do. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean we are at a party and people do tend to people watch naturally right?"

"True. Um…I have a little bad news."

"What?"

"I've been given the obligation of dancing with Toriyama's daughter." Staria frowned as he told her. "Trust me I don't want to, but I should. It'll just be one and then I'm done socializing for the night. It'll just be us."

"Alright, but I'm jealous that I have to share."

"Want to keep me all to yourself?" Kyoya leaned as he teased her and kissed her on the forehead.

"And what if I do?"

"I like it." he smiled. "I'd introduce you to Onika, but I'll spare you the pain. She seems like a spoiled princess."

"Well you call me princess, does that mean you think I'm spoiled too?"

"No, it means you're fun to tease." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Meet me on the balcony after this next song?" the music was starting up again as he spoke.

"Alright, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." He went back to face his work and hoped in the future he'd be rewarded for his efforts.

Staria watched him lead the younger girl out onto the dance floor and really was a bit jealous of the girl. She sighed to herself and finished the drink she'd taken.

"Excuse me miss." a deep sexy voice got her attention. She turned to find a tall man, with straight violet hair falling just past his chin holding his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his bright green eyes shining from behind his mask.

"Um….I…" she was a bit taken back by the handsome man. He smiled at her and took her hand, lifting it up to his lips, and kissing her knuckles softly.

"I won't bite, you just look a bit lonely. Just one dance?" He asked again.

"Alright…." Staria gave in and let the man lead her to the dance floor. The light kiss on her hand had sent a tingle through her. Maybe it was just because someone more mature than her was paying her attention.

Lusion smiled at the flustered girl before him. He wasn't about to tell her who he was yet, but he also wasn't leaving without getting to touch her. He took her in his arms on the dance floor finding a rhythm for them quickly.

"May I ask your name, my lady?" He smiled.

"Staria Chiba." She hesitated but told him. "What's your name?"

"Who would you like me to be, Miss Chiba?" He wanted to play with her a bit.

"You don't want to tell me? I told you mine didn't I?" she didn't like the way her heart was starting to race. He was making her nervous.

"My name isn't exactly a usual name."

"Neither is Staria."

"True. You have a point there." He spun her quickly, to make her a little light headed. "If you honestly believe in destiny I'll tell you my name."

* * *

Kyoya decided shortly after starting to dance with Onika that girls are better with curves. The girl was such a stick he might as well have been dancing with a boy in a dress. Staria was thin but at least she had curves. Her hips didn't just shoot straight down her legs. Yep girls were better with curves. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a guy who had to be in his mid twenties leading Staria onto the dance floor. Who the hell was he, hitting on a high school student? Before he could think about it too much the whole room began to shake an rumble. Onika cried out and latched onto him tightly, but Kyoya was watching as the man pulled Staria close against him. He needed to get to her, but he knew he also couldn't leave Toriyama's daughter if something bad was happening.

The main doors to the ball room burst open with a violent gust of wind and energy. A young girl in a frilly red dress and crown ran into the room clutching a large box close to her. Over the noise of the panicked crowd it was hard to make out what she was saying.

Staria's head was spinning as her mystery partner held her tightly against his chest. Something bad was happening and she needed to get to Kyoya, but couldn't. she tried to push away from him, but he held her tight.

"Please I've go to find Kyoya…." she said desperately.

"You'll be safer where you are." Lusion said looking around for a clear exit. He saw the betrayer on the out door balcony holding his hands out, calling to the power overdosed girl who burst into the room. He'd somehow taken over the young princess, who was hostess of the party. Staria was able to look up enough to see the man. She knew that face. He had been one of Endymion's royal guards, and friends.

"Nephrite…" she muttered, as more memories flooded her mind, making her head hurt.

Lusion frowned and snorted. "So you remember him. Then you should know he's bad news for you." Staria stared wide eyed at the man holding her. How did he know? Did he have a connection to all of this too? And more importantly could he explain any of it?

"Don't give me those puzzled eyes. I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Who are you?" Staria asked, trying to hold her ground.

"And you still wound my heart." He picked her up, over the thresh hold style and started to make his way for an exit.

"Put me down I can't leave Kyoya!" she struggled against him, but he held her tight. He was much stronger than she would have guessed.

"Your Kyoya, as you call him, is with another woman is he not?" He met her eyes with what seemed like cruel honestly.

"Not by choice." she threw back.

"It's always by choice." Lusion's voice grew very serious. "It's just not always your own choice that makes things happen." He carried her out of the room through the same main doors that had been blown open moments ago. Staria watched helplessly over his shoulder, trying to spot Kyoya. All she caught was Tuxedo Mask running out onto the balcony after Nephrite. Once again the Dark Kingdom was attacking and she couldn't do anything to help her brother.

'Be careful Mamoru.' she thought to herself and prayed that Kyoya would get somewhere safe.

* * *

Nephrite was going to get away, but Mamoru had other things to worry about. Mainly the girl dangling off the balcony from his hand. He'd barely had time to grab her as she fell, but he wasn't about to let the girl, who might very well be his princess, fall to her death. He had been dancing with her when the chaos began. She'd ran out after the possessed Princess Diamond and got shoved over the railing.

"Hang on." he called out to her and tried to lift her back up. The leverage was bad though. If he wasn't careful he'd fall over too. To make matter worse her glove was starting to slip. The next thing he knew, he was shoved from behind. The possessed Princess laughed as he and the blond started to fall from the sixth story balcony. He twisted as they fell, pulling her against him and placing himself in line to take the impact. If nothing else he could protect her from the fall. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he saw her reach out to grab something from the air. It looked like a pen but in a flash it turned into an umbrella, and started to slow their fall. He was too relieved that they were saved to care where the item had come from or how it was strong enough to be carrying them to safety.

He started to take off after Nephrite as soon as they touched the ground. Sailor Mercury got in his way though.

"Why are you after Nephrite?" she demanded.

"Get out of my way." he practically growled at her.

"Are you our friend or enemy?" she persisted.

"I don't know! My only goal right now is to get that crystal. I will fight anyone who get's in my way and if that makes us enemies then so be it." He shoved past her in hopes of catching the general. It was too late though, the man had made his escape. The only saving grace was that the princess still had the case containing the crystal.

* * *

(end chapter)


	27. Chapter 27

Tales of the Stars

Book 1: Homecoming

Chapter 27

* * *

Seiki crossed his arms and glared at his leader. "So what happened to just observing?" He gave the young girl in Lusion's arms a once over with his eyes. He didn't see what was so special about her, but then again his tastes leaned in other directions.

"I wasn't about to leave her in there without being able to defend herself." Lusion stated simply.

"So instead we're getting involved?" Seiki asked.

"No, the Dark Kingdom is not our concern."

"Could you put me down, and stop acting like I'm not here please?" Staria asked. "And while you're at it, mind telling me who the hell you are, what's going on, and what you know about the Dark Kingdom?"

Lusion looked at her and shook his head, "Who's taught you such vulgar language? It's not becoming of a lady."

Seiki snickered. "She doesn't even know you, and yet you nit pick about profanities."

"Can you put me down, please?" Staria tried again. "Or do I need to start screaming that I'm being kidnapped? Did I mention that my date for tonight is in charge of more than half of the security personnel working this shin dig?"

"Practical as always." Lusion mused for a moment. "I will let you down when we are somewhere safe, my dear. Then, against my better judgment, I will answer what I can about the current situation. Until then please just behave yourself. I truly mean you no harm."

"I can walk you know…." Staria crossed her own arms, pouting a she gave up her struggle. The guy was more than strong enough to carry her without her clinging to him so she wouldn't fall.

"Humor him for a bit and he'll be less cranky when he realizes you really have no clue who he is." Seiki told her as they headed down the hall to the stairwell.

"I don't know who either of you are or why I'm going along with this. Why are so you concerned about me, but you're leaving everyone else to fend for themselves?" Staria pressed the issue.

"I told you I would explain, and I will, but we need somewhere a bit more private for this conversation." Lusion repeated himself as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Kyoya had managed to find Toriyama and dumped his daughter off on him. Onika tried her hardest to stay attached to him, but he play off the situation at hand as business and excused himself quickly. Luckily the fact that his family's security team was on hand helped with his excuse. He ran off looking for the first guard he could find.

"You!" He hollered at the uniformed man. "Get me to the hotel's surveillance room now." He ordered.

"Yes Master Ohtori. This way sir." As they burst into the room the guard on duty jumped up.

"I've a…already call…called for more back up…." he stuttered, flustered that he might be in trouble.

"That's great but I have another emergency. I need to see the tape from the main ballroom's door, from the time this attack started."

"Uh… sure. We already got that it was the princess who busted through though." the guard stated as he typed in a few commands on the consol.

"We're looking for a man carrying a girl out to the hall shortly after the chaos broke." Kyoya explained.

"Is it a kidnapping?"

"Possibly." Kyoya watched over the short span of video. "There! That's them. I need a trail from the other cameras. I need to know where he's taking her."

"It doesn't seem like they've left the building. That stairwell only leads to the higher floors, but there aren't ant cameras in there." the guard explained.

"Then start at the time they entered the stairwell and start checking the cameras on each floor. There are cameras near the stairs entrances correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time."

"Then don't waste any more of it and get a move on."

* * *

"Nice view…." Staria looked out the window of Lusion and Seiki's hotel room, as the two men shed their masks and got comfortable. "So what's the deal?"

"First I need to know how far have your powers awakened?" Lusion asked.

"Powers?" She tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy. You know what I'm talking about." Lusion stretched a bit before lounging in one of the room's large plush chairs. Seiki was content at the mini bar, getting himself a treat.

"I wouldn't really call them powers. I've been having some dreams. My brother and I are pretty sure they're memories of a past life." she paused thinking about it, taking her own mask off in the process. She felt a little silly still wearing it when the men weren't. "I did some how healed a room full of people after a monster attack, not to long ago. It put me in the hospital for a few days though. I really have no clue what's going on."

"You're coming into your abilities. That is the gifts your past self had" Lusion smiled, getting to see her face unobstructed. "You were the princess of the Earth's Golden Kingdom. Your brother, Endymion, betrayed your people and an uprising led to the hostel take over by the Dark Kingdom. In the hope of saving your home world, you married a neighboring star system's prince to gain the powers of his dying sister. Healing yourself and others was one of those abilities."

"I understand that much, but if this is all from another time what does it have to do with now? Why are these people back and still causing problems?" Staria frowned. This man clearly knew something but he was taking his sweet time explaining.

"Have a seat and relax Princess, please." Lusion motioned to the chair opposite of him.

"I'm not a princess any more." She stayed perched by the window.

"I could argue that, but I won't for now." Lusion went on to explain what he knew hoping it might coax the girl into trusting him more. "The Moon Kingdom's queen defeated the army of the Dark Kingdom, but it was only after many people, including those dearest to her, were already dead. So she sealed them all away, good and evil, in hopes that one day all would be reborn and live normal lives. My best guess is that Beryl woke up, still the evil witch she was, and has begun her conquest again. Her man tonight, Nephrite as you called him, was most likely searching for the Silver Imperial Crystal. It was the Moon Kingdom's greatest weapon. Though it can only be wielded properly by someone of the Moon Kingdom's blood line."

"My brother's been trying to find it for his mystery princess. I guess that would by why she keeps asking him for it in his dreams."

"So the two who started the war don't even know one another yet in this life." Lusion laughed. "I'm sorry that's just very fitting to this situation. I saw they were dancing together before this lovely mess began. The puzzle pieces of Earth's new war should start to come together soon. Though either way the Dark Kingdom is none of my concern." Lusion brushed it all off. "Endymion and Serenity's business is there own. Finding you was the reason for my visit to this place."

"Why me? I'm not really a part of this either, though wish I could help my brother." Staria was a bit more at ease but still confused and the purple haired man had yet to tell her his name at all.

"As I said, you are coming into your powers. Our oracle, if you will, predicted when you would resurface. The Earth seems to have turned a blind eye to the rest of the universe for the most part. I've seen your population is expanding to space with it's colonies and exploration, but in the long run you've all forgotten that you are not the only powers to be."

"So you're saying you're an alien?"

Seiki snorted. " Sure, paint me gray and point me to Roswell. We're as human as you sweetheart, we're just not Earthlings."

"True, though my cousin put's it bit more colorfully than I would." Lusion continued. "These powers, come from our world. If you don't learn to handle them properly they may drive you mad."

"Great so I can heal people but I might go bonkers in the process. Should have figured there was a trade off." Staria laughed in a defeated tone. The night was just getting just plain weird. "So what if I don't want these powers? What if I just want to be a normal person?"

Lusion gave her a sad smile, "I'm afraid that isn't a choice. Once the chosen pillar has received the powers they will have them until either their first born child comes of age and inherits them, or if they are on their death bed and perform the power transfer ceremony. If they die while still having the powers they will be reborn again with those powers until one of the other two possibilities happens. I've never seen or heard of the cycle being broken any other way."

"So I have no choice. Awesome. Thanks a lot Tranquility for sealing my fate for me."

"I'm sorry." Lusion apologized. "Is being able to help others though that bad of a fate?"

Staria thought about it. "No, but won't it also put people in danger? I mean what if I can't get the hang of it? Do I run the risk of hurting people too?"

"Depends. If you can control your emotions you should be able to control you powers." Seiki added his two sense. "If not then you're better off cutting all ties with anyone you care about."

"That's enough Seiki, you don't need to scare her." Lusion warned.

"I'm just being truthful. Don't want another Lyra on our hands now do we? Though in this case I guess you might enjoy it…"

"That's enough!" Lusion raised his voice and actually stood up taking a step towards the taller man. "I've told you NOT to say that name around me!"

Staria backed against the window as far as she could. She could feel the rage roll off the violet haired man, but it wasn't just anger it almost seemed like fear was mixed in with it. She was a bit scared herself, but she wanted to under stand.

"The old princess was crazy?" She dared to ask.

"Crackers." Seiki answered, watching Lusion. "The royals and their people kept it quiet for her whole life. She came into her powers rather early, they thought she's be a prodigy, but after a few years it cracked her mind. If she was kept happy no problem, but if not all would have faced doom."

"I am not listening to this….Seiki just stop." Lusion rubbed the bridge of his nose. Staria raised a eye brow. In the process of getting worked up he let his cousin's name slip. Maybe she could get his if she pressed farther.

"Are you alright?" she ventured to ask the flustered man. Lusion just shook his head and didn't answer.

"He's just having some bad memories of the former princess. We all had to make sacrifices to keep her happy, but one more than most. See as her sanity slipped she got a bit obsessed with one thing…"

"SHUT UP!" Lusion yelled at Seiki. "Get out now!" he pointed to the door. "She doesn't need to know about what a nightmare that woman was."

Seiki walked past him to the door. "No she does need to know, so she'll understand. But whatever. Cool your head before you scare her too." He went out into the hall way, but stayed just outside the door.

Staria watched in silence as the angry man recomposed himself. Once he seemed calm again she ventured to ask one last time. "Why won't you tell me you're name?" She was very careful with her tone as she asked.

Lusion looked up at her. "Because I'm selfish and want you to remember on your own. I'd rather hear my name from you without my prompting. I feel like I deserve that much after everything." He clasped back into his chair covering his eyes with a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see or hear any of that." He choked on the name as he spoke it. "Lyra wasn't always a nightmare, but most of my memories of her are more nightmarish than anything. She may have lost her mind but she was also only twelve when her powers awoke. You're sixteen, right?"

Staria nodded.

"You're mind and body are already more mature than she was. The powers won't eat at you the way they did to her. They won't twist you, so you shouldn't fear them."

Staria dared to walk closer to him. "The fact that I don't remember you, is really bothering you, isn't it? I'm sorry for that. My memories haven't gone past the Moon Kingdom. I haven't glimpsed at your world yet. I have a few names, but if I just guess that'd be the same as you telling me right?"

Lusion looked up at her. "You're so much like you were. You may argue it but you are very much still Tranquility. Would you humor me with one request?" He stood up and walked over to her.

"What would that be?" he was close enough that she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I believe this will jog your memories, but I request that you forgive me, Tranquility." Before Staria could ask for what, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Seiki leaned against the wall just outside the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and ankles crossing one another as well. He wondered if his king had calmed down and talked rationally to the girl. He felt a little sorry for bringing up old pains again, but Lyra was a topic that Lusion needed to get over. Then again he thought Tranquility was a topic he needed to get over too. It was hard being that man's right hand, but he wouldn't leave it to anyone else.

It wasn't long before the near by elevator's doors opened and an angry, dark haired, young man stormed out with four security guards at his back. They marched right up to Seiki, who smiled darkly at them.

"Good evening gentlemen. May I help you?" he greeted.

"Where's the girl?" Kyoya demanded, refraining from grabbing the man that was taller than Mori-sempai.

"If you mean Staria, she's having a few words with my dear cousin." Seiki answered him. "Though it's gotten a bit quiet in there, so who knows what they're up to." He recognized the signs of a worried, jealous boy friend or would be boyfriend and felt like picking on the boy a bit. He was rather cute after all.

"If anything's happened to her…." Kyoya growled.

"Oh? And what if he's lost his self control a bit? He does seem to have it pretty bad for this one. Would you like me to let you in to see? Or maybe breaking down the door via 'knight in shining armor' style is more your thing? Need any brownie points to help you get in her pants?" Seiki grinned an evil smile that would have done a cat proud. Kyoya grabbed the taller man by the collar and slammed him as hard as he could into the wall.

"If he's touched a hair on her I'll have you both rotting in jail."

"I doubt that boy, but all the same please do go in."

"Don't let him go any where." Kyoya ordered two of the guards and nodded for the other two to kick the door in.

* * *

The kiss was gentle, but Staria's head was spinning. Before she passed out she wondered just what kind of man had that ability. Lusion wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as he felt Staria's knees wobble and her body go limp. How inexperienced was she to faint from that simple kiss? He pulled away from her lips when he heard a loud thump against the wall. They had company. He was still holding Staria's prone body when the door was kicked in. The enraged boy stormed up to him and threw a right hook at his face. Lusion caught the boy's fist in his free hand.

"I suggest you stop while you're ahead my boy." Lusion said calmly.

"What have you done to her?" Kyoya demanded.

"Nothing that's caused her any harm. Who are you to barge in, in such a manner?"

"Her, boyfriend. Hand her over and I won't have your ass put in jail, even though I should."

"Boyfriend you say? She mentioned a date, but not a boyfriend. Could you be exaggerating a bit?" Lusion was annoyed by his claims. Kyoya pulled his hand away, his anger making him shake a bit.

"She's mine, so get your hands off her. Or would you rather be charged for fondling a minor?"

Lusion made a point to hold Staria closer to him. "Last I checked husbands are allowed to fondle their wives. They also out rank boyfriends. You don't know what you're getting involved in."

Kyoya didn't know what kind of weird delusions this man had, but he was pissing him off. He made a single motion and both of his guards came forward and grabbed the older man. Not wanting to be manhandled, Lusion brushed them off easily.

"Don't touch me, you ingrates. Fine I'll let you think you've won for now, but remember this boy. She belongs to no one but me. You'll learn soon enough." Lusion dumped Staria on the younger boy and marched to the door. "Now leave. If you interfere with me again you'll be the ones regretting it. Not I."

Kyoya caught Staria and picked her up. He'd get the man's name from the hotel staff and have the authorities take care of him after Staria was safely out of his reach. One way or another he'd see the man in jail.

* * *

Tranquility awoke with a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked away from the touch. She stared at the frail woman before her and knew it was Lyra. Something was off about the dying princess.

"Good morning Tranquility. Have a nice nap?" Lyra crawled back into the younger girl's personal space and continued before giving her a chance to answer. "So you're the one who's filling my dear brother's thoughts. I can see why he's infatuated with you, pretty in your own way." She caressed her face with bony fingers. "You're body can do things mine can no longer handle." She stood up and turned her back on Tranquility. "For that I hate you."

"Have I done something wrong?" Tranquility was confused. She was amazed the other princess was even able to move around from how bad off she looked. She really wasn't much more than a skeleton with skin clinging to it.

"My dear brother has chased after you for years only to be rejected. I was fine with that. It meant I got to keep him." She sat beside Tranquility again and played with the girl's hair. "I'm really the only one for him you know, he just can't grasp that. But now you're here and he can't wait to be rid of me. You won't have the slightest idea as how to please him. Now will you?"

Tranquility watched the older woman. Was she seriously in love with her own brother? She dared the question. "And how do you please him, Princess?"

Lyra smiled, a slow frightening smile. "Oh no no, those are my secrets. Though, I suppose there is a way I could share them with you." she got close to the younger princess and looked in her eyes, as though examining her soul.

"How?" Tranquility broke the silence again, trying hard to not pull away. Lyra pulled back and frowned again.

"You've been a naughty girl, betraying my brother before you even arrive. Was the blond man good? Was he worth part of your soul?"

The Erath princess paled. Lyra had already seen through the magic Serenity had put in place.

"I love him." she admitted.

"But not my brother?"

"No, I do not love Lusion, but I'm giving up my love to save my home. Once I am you're brother's wife I will be loyal to him, but I need to save my people."

"But you still won't love him?"

"I can learn to love him…."

"I don't really care about that. Let's you and I make a deal my dear. I won't tell my dear brother about this little hic up and in return you will help me."

"How would I do that your majesty?" Tranquility tread carefully with her words.

"When I transfer my power to you I will die. That's the way it works, but if along with my power you bind my soul to yours as well I can still live on with in you. You can get your powers and save your home and I can have a body that will work as a wish again. I can keep my dear prince and you can shut down during things you don't want to do. He'll have you like he wants, but it won't really have to be you."

"You want to use my body, so you can marry and sleep with your brother?" Tranquility could not believe what this woman was spouting. It was a huge taboo.

"Yes." Lyra stated simply. "Think about it a while, but the ceremony is tonight. I'll let you choose." With those final words she left the room. In the hall she passed her brother just before the final corridor. "You're bride is awake if you want to speak to her. Just remember to keep your hands off. We wouldn't want to mess up your future now would we?" She brushed against him as she walked past and headed for her own chambers to rest.

Tranquility looked up as Lusion walked into the room. He seemed unsettled.

"It's good to see you again, my lord." she greeted formally. "Please forgive me for not getting up, I'm still a bit weak from my travels."

"That's quite alright. Please call me Lusion, Tranquility. There's no need to be so formal with me." He kneeled beside her, careful to stay out of reach. "Did Lyra do anything strange to you?"

"Um…I'm pretty sure she woke me up with a kiss….as embarrassing as that is. I don't mean to be rude, but is she alright? In the head I mean?"

Lusion frowned, "No, her mind has been go for some time now. But we must humor her, our world is still in her hands for now." He had to clench his fists, to fight back the urges to hold her hands.

"May I speak freely?" Tranquility asked, seeing the tension in his body.

"Please, speak of all you wish."

"Lyra is madly in love with you. She has asked me some unthinkable things."

"What is she planning? Tell me so I can stop her. We have let her have her way for far too long and I will not allow her to drag you into it. I've waited far too long to have you by my side to allow her to ruin it." Lusion was angry, just how much did his sister tell the object of his affection.

"She wants me to take her soul in during the power transfer." "Did she say she'd share your body?" Tranquility nodded. "Do not agree. She will thrust your soul out and keep your body for her own. Even then she may still try, you must fight her when it comes to the power transfer. The magic will come to you first, but she'll try to ride it at the end. You will have to shut her out."

"I have no powers of my own Lusion. How do I do that? I don't know the first thing about it. I've only studied magic a little, and wasn't very good at it to be honest."

"Give me some time to come up with a plan. I won't let her take you away." He started to reach out to caress her cheek and stopped himself. He stood up and left without another word. He needed to hold out just a bit more.

* * *

"What do you mean the room's been vacant all day? I was just there." Kyoya was getting annoyed. The hotel staff had no record of the purple haired man or his friend. Even weirder no one seemed to recall the indents that had just happened. The party was going on as if nothing had happened. Only he and the four guards he'd taken remember any of it.

"Just never mind." he hung up the phone and started to undo his bow tie. They were back in the room his family had reserved and Staria was showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Tachibana and Aijima were posted out side the door, while Hotta was making a run to get their school cloths and bags for the next day. Even with his usual guards on hand Kyoya wasn't going to feel better until Staria woke up and told him what happened. So they were staying put. Kyoya stripped out of his shoes and jacket, before fishing some provided pajamas out if the dresser and going into the bathroom. A hot shower was what he needed, and that's what he was going to get. He reassured himself that Staria would be fine until he was done.

* * *

(End Chapter)


End file.
